


Tuesday To Tuesday

by TabithaHallows



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Carla Yeager, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Completed, Erens adorable, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Levi has trust issues, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Multi, Yaoi, Yuri, ereri, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-05-06 19:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 64,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14654559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabithaHallows/pseuds/TabithaHallows
Summary: Levi Ackerman has been in Eren Jaegers sights for a while now. After two months of flirting and desperate attempts to take Levi out on a date, he finally caves, but with one condition. Eren has a week to show Levi that he's worth it.





	1. "Hotter than a tamale."

Eren Jaeger tugged at the tight collar of his shirt. His sister, Mikasa, had insisted that even a semi-formal event meant he had to at least attempt to appear like he wasn't a foul-tempered, overdramatic, overworked college student. Eren was pretty sure that this was woven into his very being and no amount of cologne and stupid skinny neckties could mask it.

His best friend, Armin, elbowed him softly as he became increasingly fussy and irate. This was the exact opposite of his thing. He didn't have time to find clean socks, so the bottoms of his feet stuck to the soles uncomfortably. But Eren supposed he was willing to put up with that under the circumstances. And by circumstances, he meant hot piece of five foot three ass. 

"Eren." Armin's elbow cracked against his side harder now, blue eyes staring at him in exasperation.

"It's not my fault I'm bored as hell." Eren frowned down at the concrete floor.

"Maybe you wouldn't be if you just left the poor guy alone." Armin frowned back.

Armin had been Erens best friend since kindergarten. They'd always been there for each other. When Armin got bullied. And when Eren got into fights he had no hope of winning. And when Eren broke his finger in a particularly rowdy game of Snakes and Ladders in high school. And when Eren when accidentally spilled coffee all over Mina Carolinas watercolor still life last Friday. 

"Armin, 'poor' is literally the least accurate way to describe the enigma that his he." 

"Oh, God Eren. Please just stop. Were drowning in your thirst, I swear." Armin pleaded honestly.

"Overreacting much?"

"Eren. The only reason we're even here is for you to harass the guy then get turned down flat."

"Okay, wow. That one stung a little." 

"Eren this is going to be the fourth time you ask the guy out. You've been after him for months in the most overt ways. If he says he's not interested Eren, he's not interested."

"Not listening!" Eren reply in a singsong voice, hands over his ears.

"Your such a fucking noob, Jaeger." The voice came from behind them and then from behind the camera like always.

"The fuck are you doing here Horse Face?" 

"Because that's original," Jean grumbled. "Besides I'm not the only one here to watch you bomb. Connie and Sasha are going to be here in like, five minutes and Christa and Ymir are over there talking to Professor Ral."

Armin and Eren glanced over there shoulders. Indeed, there two friends were fifteen meters away, talking to Erens favourite teacher. 

"You guys are total assholes, you know that right?"

"That's rich coming from you."

"Jean I will break that camera over your head if you don't get it out of my face!"

"Touch my camera and your dead Eren." Jean took two quick steps back, not doubting the other boy's rage.

He and Armin had met Jean in the first week of high school and as far as Eren was concerned, he'd hung around like a bad smell ever since. No matter how much their past was tangled together. Jean was a film student, easily one of the best in his class and easily one of the biggest jerks on campus. He was already with his video camera, all ready to capture what stupid thing he did next. And the fact had he'd come to this art showing just to watch Eren yet again fail in his attempt for a certain mans attention was oh so typical of him.

"Remember that stupid little camera you had in high school. The one that went flying into the ocean." Eren glared at him, with his bright caribbean blue eyes.

"Yeah, and remember how many lawns you had to mow and how many gutters you had to clean to pay me back for that?"

"Guys, seriously-" Armin was cut off.

"I did it before I'll do it again!"

"Eren. Lower your voice." Mikasa appeared beside him, her girlfriend, Annie, silent beside her.

Everyone had been surprised when the two had gotten together midway through the first year of college. Their relationship had initially consisted of hating each other's guts, but the two had seemingly found common ground and had been nothing but faithful to each other for the last two years.

"Listen to your sister, you spaz." Jean couldn't help but get the last word.

"I'd be sleeping with that camera close, Horse Face." Erens gaze was too serious to be questioned.

Jean swallowed nervously but still kept his camera rolling. 

Armin turned to Mikasa and Annie wearily.

"Can I be relieved of my Eren duties now?"

Mikasa nodded and she and Annie each stood at Erens sides. Armin wandered off in the direction of Ymir and Christa.

"Guys! I don't need to be babysat." Eren glared at his sister.

"Tell that to Mina," Annie spoke dully.

Eren looked at Annie in annoyance.

"You spend twenty-three hours a day in complete silence and that's what you got to say?"

Annie looked up at him with those cold blue eyes. Eren suppressed the urge to shiver.

"Here we see Eren Yeager, flanked by to two attractive women. It is likely he will die without there support and protection." Jean spoke in his best David Attenborough voice.

"That's it! Give me the fucking camera!"

As Eren lunged for Jean, Connie, and Sasha, the groups one and an only married couple came bounding towards them.

"Eren!" Connie shouted, drawing looks from everyone in the gallery. "Eren! We saw the guy!"

"Seriously?" Eren stepped forward to grab Connie's shoulders to stop himself from being run down. Sasha, however, ended up on her butt when Mikasa actively stepped out of her path. "Where?"

"He just walked in." Sasha stood up, rubbing her tender backside. "He was talking to Professor Zoe."

"Here we go." Mikasa sighed softly.

"Okay. Here we go." Eren suddenly felt as all his confidence had abandoned him. He turned to his friends. "Do I look okay?"

"You have got to be kidding me." Jean scoffed.

Before Eren could threaten him with further property damage, Connie slung an arm around his neck.

"Hotter than a tamale." Connie grinned.

"Go get the booty!" Sasha saluted him.

"Okay. Cool, yeah. I can do this." Eren smiled at them gratefully. "Thanks, guys."

Eren headed off to find Professor Zoe and his one true love and his friends watched him go in various different emotional states. Connie and Sasha were leaning against one another, practically in tears for pride. Mikasa and Annie looked completely done with the entire situation and Jean continue to narrate the scene before him. 

Armin, Christa, and Ymir joined them.

"Eren gone a-hunting?" Ymir gave a feral smirk.

"If by hunting, you mean he went to get rejected again then, yes. Hunting." Jean answered.

"It's like you guys have no faith in Eren!" Connie clung to his wife. 

"What gave it away?" Ymir's cruel smile stretched wider.

Jean laughed and they both shared a high five.

"Ymir, don't be so mean." Christa pouted, up at her girlfriend. "I think it's adorable and we should give Eren our full support."

"What? So, you think Eren will actually get him to agree." Ymir arched a brow down at her.

"God, no. But that doesn't mean we should pick on Eren for it." 

"That's my girlfriend." Ymir wiped away imaginary tears. "So kind."

_**\-----Tuesday To Tuesday-----** _

Levi Ackerman gazed up at the portrait with a critical glare. The woman in the painting stared off into the distance, blonde hair wildly blowing around her face, eyes elegantly slanted and bright. The colour bright pallet reminded Levi of waking up with the sun, alone. Like the light was attempting the smoother the obviously dark emotions.

Several feet away the young artists spoke about there work to Hanji and Erwin. Levi didn't care much to know their motivation. He strongly believed that once art was shown to anyone other than the creator, it was up to one's self to draw a story from it.

"Levi." Erwin grabbed for his attention. "What do you think of it?"

"I think I could have a buyer lined up in twenty-four hours." Levi turned to the artist, stoically. "Are you interested?"

"Yes! Yes. Of course." The artist beamed. 

"Good. I'll be in contact as soon as possible." Levi handed them his business card and turned before they could thank him again.

"Levi!" Hanji grinned maniacally besides him. "Did you like it? Ty's one of the best art students in the fourth year!"

"It was okay."

"Sounds like Levis seal of approval to me." Erwin chuckled.

Levi and Erwin had been friends for almost two decades, meeting in their third year of high school. Erwin was the golden child. Bright and attractive. Friendly and well liked. Levi was an outcast and glad for it. He much preferred to be left alone. Then they'd been paired for a geography assignment and Erwin had somehow niggled his way into Levis good graces. 

They'd both meet Hanji in the first year of college when they'd streaked across campus in an attempt to get people to stop asking about what genitals they had. Levi sorely wished he didn't know, but he did and it was cross he was forced to bear.

Levi glanced around at the crowd sceptically, before stopping to view a ceramic vase.

"Hideous," Levi muttered under his breath before quickly moving on, once glancing about the area.

"Looking for someone?" Erwins voice drilled with smug intentions.

"Shut up Erwin." 

"I think he's a nice boy, although a peculiar one, given, well, you know." Levi sent the tall man a warning glare but Erwin continued. "He has a friend in your advanced biology class, doesn't he Hanji?"

"Yes! Armin! Oh, he's such a smart little thing." Hanji beamed with pride. "Erens always coming in during class and sitting in the back waiting for Armin. He's great. He helps with the experiments and everything!"

"You don't need to shout, you psychopath." Levi hissed at her then turned his venomous glare on Erwin. "And one more word out of you and I'll make you choke on your eyebrows."

"Ah, so eloquent as always." Erwin smiled serenely.

"Oh, Erwin! When you do that it gets me all hot and bothered!" Hanji cackled and fanned themselves.

"Now, now, Hanji. We mustn't do this in public. We may, entirely on accident, embarrass our dearest friend Levi." Erwin said in mock seriousness. "After all we are married."

"And not to each other." Hanji dramatically. "Oh, where did we go wrong?"

"I fucking hate you both." Levi groaned and hurried forward to escape their childish act.

Levi rounded the corner and instantly spotted Eren with his back turned, not three feet away. He quickly turned, hoping to make a lucky break for it. Then Hanji opened their stupid freaking mouth.

"Eren! My sweet little assistant!" Hanji rushed forward and Eren turned just in time to be enveloped in an embrace.

"Oh, hey, Professor." He laughed before his eyes widened. "Professor, do you know where Levi is?"

"Behold!" Hanji pointed over to him triumphantly.

Levi was currently thinking of the cleanest possible way to violently bludgeon them.

"Hey, Levi." 

Then there was Eren. With his stupid bright smile and entrancing eyes. 

"I regret every decision I've made up till this point in my life," Levi said in a completely flat tone. "But, nevertheless, hello Eren."

Just the simple greeting seemed to make the boys whole face glow.

"Hello, Eren. How are you?" Erwin stuck out his hand warmly. 

"I'm fine thanks, Mr. Smith." 

Levi actively ignored the contrast of Erens tan complexion against Erwins paler one as they shook hands. 

"Please, call me Erwin. This is the third time, no fourth we've met isn't it?" 

"Fourth is right I think." Eren smiled back, so cheerful and endearing. So dangerous in his innocence.

Then Erens hand was reached out in his direction. It was so close he could see the lines on his palms. Now, the boy was right in front of him and Levis straight forward nature allowed him no room to look away. 

Like the multiple other times he'd seen Eren in the last two and a half months, Eren was dressed in semi-formal attire. Scuffed black imitation oxfords and black jeans that hugged at his thighs. Above that he wore, a dark grey button-up shirt, one of the three buttons up he'd seen him wearing so far, the other two being white and a green shirt that bought out his eyes disgusting well. A plan black tie hung from his neck, Levi was certain it was the only one he owned. Then there was that ridiculous mop of hair, wild and untamed. Levi didn't even want to touch on those eyes of his.

Levi sighed and shook Erens hand, pretending he couldn't feel the warmth spreading through his own hand.

**_ \-----Tuesday To Tuesday----- _ **

Eren couldn't help but beam at Levi. And he was too busy raking his eyes over the other man's body to notice Levi do the same thing.

Levi stood at only five foot three, yet still always managed to appear as the most impressive in any room. Eren could tell his shoes were expensive, not cheap knock-offs like his own. Sleek black slacks, perfectly pressed, white button up, beneath a black blazer. And easily Erens favorite part of Levis respective attire was the pure white cravat. Clean and immaculately so. Levi himself sported an undercut, which appeared to be as intimated by him as most people considering not a strand every strayed for there arrangement. He was pale, but not sickeningly so. His face was all sharp angles and deep dark eyes. The kind of eyes Eren would absent-mindedly doddle throughout the day, much to his sister's annoyance.

He bundled up his confidence and stuck out his hand. Levi stared at it for a moment before sighing and gripping it. Eren sent a mental pray to every God he could think of that Levi wouldn't notice how ecstatic the skin on skin contact made him.

"So, it was nice seeing you again, Eren." Erwin nodded politely. "But we'll let you get on with it."

Erwin grabbed Hanji shoulders and steered them away, ignoring their protests.

"How have you been Levi?" Eren asked eagerly.

"I'd say I can't complain but I can and I will." 

"Found anything here that catches your eye?" Eren gestured around at the art.

"Only one. A painting." Levi answered plainly. "But you're not here to ask me about work, are you brat?"

"I'm not a brat." Eren pouted, his confidence wavering ever so slightly. "And I was wondering-"

"No."

"Please."

"You heard me."

"You won't regret it." Eren stared over at him, eyes burning fiercely.

"Kid, this is the fourth time you've asked me. And I have turned your ass down each time." Levi said exasperatedly. "Just give in."

"No. Please, just a chance is all I'm asking for."

"You don't even know me, brat." 

"But I want too." Eren stepped closer to him.

"Is this seriously your tactic? Annoy the hell out of me until I cave?" Levi glared up at him, but Eren refused to step down.

"Yes. It's worked before."

"And you say your not a brat." 

"Levi." Eren practically begged. "A chance. That's all I want."

Eren wouldn't give in. He just knew that this could be something great. He didn't know why exactly, but his mother had always taught him to go with his instincts and that's what he was going to do. 

"I'm not your type."

"You don't know what my type is."

"Well, if it's anti-social middle-aged men, then there's something seriously wrong with you." Levi started walking away, but Eren followed closely behind at his heels.

Everything about Levi eluded him. He knew so little about him but he wanted to know everything. It wasn't love at first. Eren was fairly certain that didn't exist and that everyone has to suffer through the tried old clique because Shakespeare was an idiot. When he first met Levi he knew he was physically attracted to him. That was a biological fact. But at first, he'd found Levis personality, in general, to be rude and inconsiderate. It wasn't after the third time they'd ran into each other at one of these galleries that Eren had spoken with him and seen a glimpse of the human under Levis cold facade. It had been then when Erens real interest had grown. 

Eren wouldn't give in until he had his chance to show Levi what they could have. Lucky for him, he had a reputation for being stubbornly determined to the point of physical injury.

"I know I'm being annoying but if you give me a chance and it doesn't work out, I'll leave you alone forever. You'll never hear from me again, you'll never see me again."

Levi stopping abruptly, Eren nearly running into his back. Levi glanced over his shoulder to look at him.

"Let's go outside."

Eren now realized they were standing by the front doors.

"Okay." Eren nodded and hurried forward to hold the door open for Levi who rolled his eyes at his actions.

They stood out from the air conditioning and into the humidity of the summer night. Eren suddenly wished he wasn't wearing jeans. Levi led them down to the end of the block, where there was less traffic and human noise.

He turned sharply to Eren, who quickly tired the burn the image of Levis angles illuminated by the orange glow of the street lights deep into his mind.

"I don't date, Eren. I'm not interested in being with anyone. Why is that so difficult to understand?"

"Come on, don't tell me you don't feel something here?" Eren gave him a pleading expression.

"Beside the sexual tension radiating off you, not really." Levi snapped at him.

"Come on." Eren bit his bottom lip, eyes wide and innocent. "Come on. Please?"

Levis gaze seemed to bore into his sole for the longest moment, his expression unreadable.

"If I agree, you will stop being an annoying little shit?" Levi arched a thin dark brow.

"Yes, I swear." Eren nodded earnestly.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Levi muttered more to himself then Eren. At his words, Erens lips drew up into a wide grin. "Don't look so pleased with yourself. This won't go anywhere. Waste of fucking time and energy."

"I'll prove that it isn't."

"Is that right?" Levi drawled sceptically. "Since your so confident, I have a condition."

"Alright..." Eren now felt a little apprehensive.

"One week." Levi held up a single slim finger. "You get one week to show me that this is worth it."

"That's all I need."

A fleeting glimpse of surprises flashed though Levis' eyes. He'd likely thought Eren would fight for more time.

"Good. Because that's all you get." Levi tugged back his jacket sleeve to reveal an expensive looking watch. "It's eight twenty-four. You have seven days starting now to show me that this isn't a waste of time. And if in the end, I'm right, stay the fuck away from me."

"It's a deal."

Eren stuck out his hand and they shook for the second time this night.

"Your better have something decent up your sleeve brat."

_**\-----Tuesday To Tuesday-----** _

"Armin does this look okay?" Eren turned left and right, watching his reflection carefully.

"Eren," Armin sighed, looking up from his textbook. "you look perfectly fine."

"You said that about the last four shirts."

"And I was right about the last four shirts." Armin returned his attention to his book. "You need to calm down Eren. You have hours before you need to be ready."

"You don't get it, Armin. This has to be perfect." Eren tugged the shirt off and over his head.

"You should probably just stay home then." Ymir grinned from the bedroom doorway.

"Fuck off," Eren growled and starting going through the pile of clothing on his bed for the fifth time that hour.

"You can't force this date to be perfect." Armin shook his head.

"Don't tell me what to do." Eren pouted moodily.

"Fine then. I give up." Armin grabbed his textbooks and stationery. "I have to go to the library anyway. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Hmm." Eren held up another shirt and begun inspecting it closely.

"I don't get what's so special about this Levi." Ymir leaned against the door frame, out of Armin's path.

Armin then quickly ducked out of the way as Jean came up the hall, camera in hand.

"And today on, In The Life of A Suicidal Bastard..." 

He came to stand in the doorway behind Ymir.

"He just is." Eren balled up the shirt he was holding and threw it into the basketball hoop attached to the wall above his bed. "Levi...Levi's just really freaking special."

"Is that supposed to be a good thing?" Ymir irked a brow.

"Yes." Eren held up another shirt. "He's a really unique person. I can just tell."

"Yuck."

"Thanks." He rolled his eyes, still not looking over at her. "You wouldn't understand how I feel Ymir. You've been obsessed with the same girl since high school. I haven't known Levi that long, but I just know that I need to...you know."

"Hit that?" Ymir grinned.

"That too." Eren shrugged and finally glanced over at her, seeing Jean lurking behind his camera. "Oi!"

"Come on, I got to document this. Who knew The Suicidal Bastard Eren Jaeger had human emotions." 

"I'm going to break that camera over your head, Horse Face!"

"Chill out, you psychopath!"

"Boys, boys! Calm the fuck down." Ymir moved too stand between them. "Don't make me take you both over my knee."

"Christa! Ymirs getting weird again!" Jean shouted down the hall.

"Ymir!" Christa shouted back up the hall in a warning tone. 

"Way to be a snitch, Kirsten." Ymir glared coldly.

"Not that this isn't totally hilarious," Eren crossed his arms over his chest. "but could you guys piss off? I got shit to do."

"You mean pine over the shorty some more?" Jean snickered.

"That's it!" Eren lunged for the door.

Jean gave a manly squeal as he grabbed Ymirs arm and hauled her into the hall with one hand and slammed the door shut with the other. The door shook in its frame as Eren collided with it.

"Jack ass..." Ymir wrenched her arm out of Jean's grip.

"I saved your life." Jean snorted. "You should be grateful."

"You...you guys know I could just open the door right?" Eren spoke loudly through the closed door.

"Yeah, I'm leaving. I've got about six hours of footage to edit." Jean rolled his eyes and disappeared into a room across the hall.

"Christa! I'm hungry!" Ymir shouted down the hall.

"That's nice! You know where the kitchen is!" Christa yelled back from her place in the dining room.

"That's not what I meant!"

"I know what you meant!"

Eren sighed and dropped back on to his bed with a slight smile. Despite there teasing, he knew his friends didn't mean any real harm. He looks at the shirts around him and felt totally and utterly helpless. He hadn't been on a date in almost two years and that date hadn't been successful in the least. He thought about where he was taking Levi today, he knew he couldn't get out of wearing something formal, but by this point, Levi had seen everything he owned that could be described as such. Then it hit him. He lived in a house of eight people, surely he could find something, even if it wasn't his.

Christa, Armin, and Annie were too short. Jean, Marco, and Ymir were all too tall or built in a completely different way to Eren. There was only one other person living in the house. His sister Mikasa. He and Mikasa were the same height and close enough to the same body type despite the fact that they were of the opposite gender.

He thought for a split second about the possible embarrassment. Not from wearing girls clothing, he could hardly talk big when he was completely aware of how comfortable a pair of leggings could be. But there was the fact that he would be digging through his sister's wardrobe to find clothing for a date because he had nothing suitable. Then like most questionable things in his life, Eren ignored it and did it anyway. 

He got up, and left the room, closing the door softly behind him. The room shared by Mikasa and Annie was right next door, and if he was correct, Annie would be in there as perusal, waiting for Mikasa to finish her job at the bakery.

He knocked on the door lightly and waited. After several long moments of silence, the door opened a crack and a single icy blue eye stared up at him.

"Yes?"

"I need help. Please." Eren pulled his best pout. It was common knowledge within the group that Annie had something of a soft spot of Eren.

Annie looked at him impassively for a moment before opening the door. Eren headed straight for the bed, dropping face down on to the dark pink covers. Annie closed the door the trudge over to the corner, sitting on the large beanbag with impossible ease.

"Spill," Annie spoke singularly.

"Okay, so you how I'm going a date a with Levi today, right?"

"Yes."

"Clothes. I can't find anything to wear. It has to be something formal, but like not overly formal. Like laid back formal. But I don't have anything like that, nothing that Levi wouldn't have already seen." Eren groaned dramatically.

"Uh huh." Annie leaned back in the beanbag. "And where do I come into this?"

"Mikasa. Mikasa is the only person in the house who is close to my size." Eren explained earnestly.

"You want me to help you steal your sister's clothes."

"...yeah." 

"Fair enough." Annie nodded and stood from the beanbag without a sound.

Annie crossed to the other side of the room and pulled open the doors of the built-in wardrobe. 

"This sides mine." She gestured to the left side of the wardrobe. "This side is Mikasa's."

Eren stood and started looking through the clothes. 

"...um." Eren was pretty sure he had no idea what to look for.

"Move." Annie pushed Eren aside.

She seemed to know what she was looking for and pulled out two shirts. She held them out for Eren to see. One was a simple white button up with small single red roses embroidered into the cuffs and collar. The other was a silky dark red material with a dark grey collar.

"I have no idea."

Annie rolled her eyes and thrust them both at him.

"Try them both on then decide." 

"Okay. Right." 

Eren tugged off black button up he already had on and first pulled on the white shirt. Annie gestured to the full-length mirror on the inside of the wardrobe door.

"I look gay." Eren deadpanned.

"You are gay."

"Like you can talk." Eren scoffed. 

"I like it." 

"Do you think Levi will?" Eren glanced down at Annie.

Annie stared up at him.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes."

"Then wear it."

Eren smiled gratefully. They both shared the same straight forward honesty that had made them fast friends.

"Thanks, Annie." As he headed for the door he called over his shoulder. "I owe you one!"

"More than one at this point, but who's counting." Annie rebutted.

"Thanks again." Eren laughed.

Annie gave him the tiniest of smiles and nodded.

Several hours later, Eren was pulling out of the driveway in his trusty old station wagon. The entirety of the house, plus Connie, Sasha, Reiner, and Berthold stood on the front lawn.

"Good luck!" Sasha and Connie waved homemade signs that read "Go get some Eren!".

"Use protection!" Reiner laughed loudly.

"Try not to screw up too badly Jaeger!" Jean shouted from behind his camera. 

"Fuck you Horse Face!"

"Eren!" Ymir cupped her hands and practically screamed, earning an elbow from Christa. "See you around eight!"

"Gotcha!" Eren stuck his upturned thumb out the window.

"We're going to see him again in about an hour you know that right?" Marco stood amidst the shouting, a confused look on his face.

Then Mikasa came jogging up the side of the car to the driver's side window.

"Eren, I'm lucky I got here in time. Work ran a little late. Just be safe, okay? And- hey, is that my shirt?"

"Bye!" Eren waved as he quickly reversed back and out the drive.


	2. "I hate surprises."

Despite the fact that Levi had a perfectly good car, one that was in fact in far better shape then Erens station wagon, Eren insisted that he drive. He drove the thirty minutes to Levi's house, only to sit in the drive way, the longest drive way Eren had ever, for five minutes gapping at it, then having the utter daylights scared out of him when Levi knocked on his window, wondering why the hell he'd been sitting in the car for so long. 

Eren smiled nervously and scrambled out of the car with the intention of opening the passenger side door for Levi. It would have gotten done sooner if he hadn't stopped to oggle his date.

The very first thing Eren noticed was the absence of the cravat. He now realized he'd never seen Levi without it. Then he noticed what Levi was actually wearing; a black turtle neck sweater, beneath a navy blue blazer, paired with navy blue slacks. His hair was slicked back to perfection and Eren couldn't be entirely sure that he hadn't drooled down the front of his sister's shirt.

"You look fantastic." Eren practically sighed.

"And you look like you stuck a fork in a toaster." Levi seemed to have the amazing talent of rolling his eyes without actually doing so. He then gave Eren a once over. "Nice shirt."

"Thanks." The grin grew across Erens face like a weed. "Oh, um."

Eren hurried around the car and opened the door. He then gestured for Levi enter.

"Thanks, brat."

Eren was far too caught up in his own giddiness and nerves to fight against the insult. He hurried back around and climbed into the driver's side.

"So, you didn't tell me where we were going," Levi said and they pulled out of the drive. "All your text said was a time."

Eren was glad Levi was up for conversation. A silent awkward car ride wouldn't have been the best start.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." 

"I hate surprises."

Eren smiled. 

"Of course you do." He shook his head in a fond manner. "Well, first were going to an art show."

"An art show?" Levi asked flatly.

"Yes. My friend Marco has a piece in it."

"You do realize that I go to multiple art shows a month, right?"

"But those are for work. How often do you get to go see one for fun? I mean, your an art dealer, so you must love art in general, right?" Eren explained.

"I suppose." If Levi had an argument for that, he didn't voice it.

"Anyways, that's not all I have planned," Eren stated. "I made a dinner reservation for seven at my favorite place and then an illegal activity of sorts."

"Okay. Are we killing someone?" Levi arched a dark brow.

"Not today." Eren couldn't help but laugh.

"Mugging someone?"

"Nope."

"Arson?"

"Nah, arsons more of a third date kind of activity." Eren took his eyes off the road of a second to grin at Levi.

"How bold of you to assume this will last that long." Levi quipped.

"Well, as you know, I'm a persistent bastard." 

"I can't deny that." Levi seemed almost amused.

_**\-----Tuesday To Tuesday-----** _

Levi watched in silence as Eren scurried around the front of the car to open his door for him. He mentally cursed him for being an adorable, gentlemanly piece of shit.

He mumbled a thank's as he climbed out and tried to ignore the sweet fragrance that Eren was wearing and instead stared at the little roses on his collar.

Levi had been to this particular venue many times before and had even run into Eren one time here. But like Eren had said, that had been for work and he couldn't remember the last time he'd done anything for the hell of it. 

Eren leads them inside, flashing two tickets at the door. 

"So, as boring as a question as this may be, why'd you become an art dealer?" 

Levi could hear the earnest innocence in his voice when he spoke. So eager to form a connection with him.

"The money's good." Levi started flatly. "But I've always been interested in art."

"You an artist yourself?" Eren seemed some what surprised.

"Fuck no. I couldn't draw a fucking daffodil to save my life." 

"Then we have that in common." Eren laughed. 

"You're not an art major?" Levi glanced up at him.

"No, not me. I have a bunch of friends who are though." 

"If your not an art major, then what are you are spending way too much money to learn every semester?"

"English."

"You're a writer," Levi concluded.

"Yep, that's me." Eren gave him possibly the dorkiest salute he'd ever seen.

"You any good?"

"I think so." Eren shrugged modestly. "Won a few awards in high school and here I am."

"Fair enough." Levi nodded, glancing around the gallery before his eyes paused.

Eren caught this almost immediately.

"See something? Let go look." Eren motioned to Levi and they headed off in the direction of a small oil painting.

They stopped in front of it and Eren gave a low whistle. 

"Wow. This is really great. I actually know the artist and I've seen this same painting when it was just a sketch." Eren leaned in slightly to study it closer. "Thomas does great work. What do you think, Levi?"

Levi examined the painting carefully. It was a city skyline, colored in heavy purples and oranges. The textures were messy, constantly switching between thick and thin.

"It's amateurish at best," Levi said dully. "The colors are a good choice, overall not a bad piece."

"Hmm. I think it's really peaceful, don't you?" 

Levi glanced over at Eren curiously.

"What makes you think that?"

"I mean, it's kinda hard to put into words, but it just seems really quiet, you know?" Eren rubbed at the back of his neck. "We know the city is a loud place to be, but it's almost like the cities sleeping. And not in a creepy, an apocalypse has occurred and the city is abandoned kind of way." 

Levi hadn't been expecting such a deep answer but he didn't show it in his expression. Instead, he scoffed.

"Don't tell me you write like that?"

"Excuse me, but spoken word isn't my strong suit." Eren pouted. "Writing is a totally different thing."

"Whatever you reckon brat." Levi almost smiled.

"Uh huh." Eren sucked on his bottom lip in annoyance and Levi wanted to kick him for it. "How about I show you my friend's piece? It's really cool. Marco spent weeks doing it."

"Why not?" Levi shrugged and let Eren lead him away from the oil painting.

"Eren!" Called a voice from behind them.

Levi jerked his head around in the direction of the voice to see a girl and a practically bald boy around Erens age heading for them.

"Careful!" Eren called back, laughing slightly.

"Slow the fuck down before you break something," Levi growled at them.

The two immediately clung on to one another, trying to halt all movement and ended up in a mangled pile on the floor. Eren hurried over, lifting the girl off the boy, still laughing.

"Levi's right, you know. You probably shouldn't run in here."

"Noted." The boy croaked out dryly. 

The girl heaved the boy up from his underarms and after several moments of struggling, eventually managed to get him to his feet.

"I feel like that was more difficult then it should have been," Levi muttered.

"Yeah, that's a pretty good way to describe them both." Eren agreed.

"S-sorry about that." The boy grinned sheepishly. "Our bad."

"This is Connie and Sasha Springer." Eren introduced them.

Levi concluded they were either related by blood or married.

"Nice to met you!" The girl, Sasha practically squawked. "Be good to our Eren, okay! Hiding bodies is so much work."

"Do you guys know where Marcos painting is?" Eren spoke quickly, likely trying to make the conversation end as soon as he could.

"Yeah, we were just there." Connie wrapped an arm around Sasha's waist and Levi now knew that the two odd balls were married. Either that or there was some serious taboo going on here. But Levi wasn't about to ask. 

"Lead the way." Eren gestured to them.

"Marco already got an offer for his painting," Connie informed them. "The poor guy nearly passed out when he was told. Say, Levi, do you pass out easily?"

"Connie I swear to god I will murder you," Eren warned, before quickly turning to Levi with a particularly desperate expression. "I'm sorry about them. There kinda the unless aunt and uncle I never asked for."

"Have you not met Erwin and Hanji?" Levi replied smoothly.

"Oh, look. Another thing we have in common." Eren shot him a smug grin.

Levi once again rolled his eyes with so much as actually doing so.

"Look who we found!" Sasha called out to a group of young people standing around a large watercolor painting.

The group turned to stare at them. Levi noted that one held a camera. Eren suddenly spun on him and gripped his arm. Levi felt as if through his touch could burn him, but felt no need to pull away.

'''Fair warning. My friends are all completely insane. I swear to god that it's not a reflection on me. Please ignore any and all threats. If my also insane sister insults you, please for the love of all that's holy just pretend she isn't there."

Eren then turned back to his friends and gestured proudly to Levi.

"Everyone met Levi."

Levi suddenly felt like he was on display for all to see. And we'll, he really was. He noted several cautious but polite gazes, a couple of completely smug ones and one burning glare. Undoubtedly Erens sister.

"Nice to met you again, Mr. Ackerman." A small boy that Levi had met before while being badgered by Eren stepped forward. He had a blond bowl cut for a head and Levi was fairly certain he was genius student Hanji was always bragging about.

"Same to you...Armin, right?" Levi asked plainly.

The blond coconut smiled.

"Yes, that's me. We met a few times before at other art shows."

"Polite greetings are cool and all but I'm Ymir and this is my main squeeze Christa and if you so much as lay a finger on her, I'll cut it off." A tall freckled girl spoke obtusely. 

"Ymir!" A short girl beside her scolded with an angelic pout.

"And if Eren so much as hints that you've done something even slightly unsavory-"

"Ymir. Leave him alone."  The short girl, Christa poked her hard in the ribs, then turned to Levi with dead eyes. "But we won't hesitate to spill blood."

Levi would swear to god that in that moment he felt the gaze of death.

"Okay! That's enough interaction!" Eren hurriedly clutched Levi's arm again. There was that warmth again.

"Shush Eren." A tall blond gorilla appeared in front of Eren. "We know best."

"We also know where to dispose of human remains." The even taller brunet beside him spoke softly.

Levi usually hated standing next to Erwin due to the obvious height difference. But this mother fucker...

The only thing that gave Levi comfort was Erens stupidly warm grip.

The boy with a camera and a freckled boy stood up to Eren.

"Enjoying your evening Jaeger?" The two-toned, camera boy smirked in satisfaction.

"Fuck the hell off Jean. I don't need your shit right now."

"Come on, Jean." The freckled boy urged and spoke in a perfectly unrealistically kind voice. "You can be a jerk any another night."

"So your Levi." 

Suddenly Levi found himself being stared down at with an impassive, yet hateful glare. It could only be Erens sister.

"Nope! Nope! No, no, no." Eren sprung forward, jumping in front of him as though his life depended on it. "Not here, not now. Yes, this is Levi. And yes this is my sister. Now we're going leave and you're going to stay here and shower Marco with congratulations. Great job, Marco. Goodbye, all. Don't wait up."

Still with his hand gripped on Levi's arm, Eren fled the situation. Levi wished panicked Eren wasn't so damn cute. Eren didn't stop moving until they were already out of the building. He sighed loudly and raked a hand through his tousled hair.

"Crisis averted." 

"You were right. Your friends are completely insane." Levi said honestly.

Eren then grew the most worried, disappointed look on his face and Levi felt as though he'd just committed a great sin that the freaky angle demon Christa would hunt him down for.

"They would get along with my friends," Levi added and he watched as Erens face light up like a sunrise. 

Levi for a second thought that Eren had touched his whole body due to the thickish heat that flooded his senses.

Levi felt like kicking himself. He wasn't good with anyone, let alone the shitty ray of pure sunshine that was Eren. He knew once seven days was up that this will have gone nowhere. He knew he shouldn't be leading Eren on like this. But then Eren smiled at him and all he wanted was to enjoy his evening with an adorable boy who just wanted him to like him.

_** \-----Tuesday To Tuesday----- ** _

The next stop was dinner. Levi wasn't sure what to expect. Nothing fancy for sure. And hopefully, nowhere he'd contract an STD just from sitting down. When Eren pulled up outside a quaint restaurant overlooking the beach he found himself pleasantly surprised. 

It wasn't overly large or extravagant and had obviously been built several decades ago but wasn't the least outdated. In fact, it was classy. How the hell did Eren fit into a place like that? Levi remembered how uncomfortable Eren always looked at the art shows. Then Levi noticed something else. The restaurant was closed. The lights were off and a sign in the front window clearly stated so.

"Eren? You do realize this place is closed right?"

"To the general public maybe." Eren glanced at him with a knowing expression.

"Breaking and entering wouldn't happen to be our illegal activity would it?"

"Nope." 

Eren strolled up to the front door, without a single falter in his step. He rapped on the glass firmly and waited.

"Eren." Levi sighed.

"Just give her a second. She's old enough to be Jesus's grandmother." Eren urged.

Levi shot him an apprehensive glare and then the door open, narrowly missing Eren.

"Sweet boy!" Cried the elderly woman.

Levi found that Eren hadn't been over exaggerating on the state of her youth. She wore a pastel floral dress, covered by a spotless apron. Her hair was completely grey and pulled back into a bun.

"Look you beautiful as always, Mama Georgie!" Eren grinned as the woman squished his cheeks and tapped his chin affectionately.

"Oh, quiet you!" Mama Georgie slapped his arm playfully. She spoke in a light European accent that Levi couldn't place. "Now, introduce me to this fine gentleman."

"This is Levi," Eren spoke with a kind of pride and achievement that Levi could've done without.

"Ah, yes! THE Levi. I've heard so much about you. Your naturally all this sweetie over here talks about!" 

"Mama!" Eren tugged on her shoulder like a disgruntled two-year-old.

"Now, now, let this old woman see you." She completely ignored Eren and gestured for Levi to step closer.

After several steps, the woman smiled widely.

"Well done, Eren." 

"I know right."

Levi rolled his eyes and stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meet you." 

"Oh, and he has manners too! Very well done, Eren!" 

"He's not always like that," Eren added cheekily.

"You stop that now. He seems like a proper gentleman to me." Mama Georgie nodded in Levi's direction. "Take my word for it. I haven't been wrong in thirty-six years. I should've taken that bastard for half of everything!"

After a short deliberation, Levi decided he liked Mama Georgie.

"Oi, you old bat! Stop telling people were divorced!" An old man stuck his head out the door, he spoke with the same indistinct accent.

"Shut your big mouth, you stupid man!" Mama Georgie shot back.

Eren came to stand beside Levi.

"That's Papa Vince," Eren explained. "They own and run the place."

"Get your behind back in that kitchen, Vincent Hayes! I know for a fact you aren't done with dinner!"

"I was just seeing what the hell was taking you all so long! Should have known you were out here chewing their ears off with your nonsense chatter!"

"I like them." Levi almost smiled.

"There great." Eren agreed.

Papa Vince disappeared back into the restaurant and Mama Georgie turned to them.

"Now, my sweet boys, I set the best seat in the house for you both." She winked at Eren impishly and held open the door for them.

They entered and Levi only had moments to observe the cozy furnishings as they were guided out onto a balcony. Levi and Eren were met with a view of the moonlit ocean. Levi slightly irritated by how pleasant it all was.

"Sit boys, sit!" The woman ushered them into their seats at the only table freshly set with flowers and lit candles. "Now, that foolish man and I have devised a perfect meal that should be ready soon. But just to make sure, I'll go yell at him some more."

Mama Georgie smiled fondly at Eren and touched his shoulder before hurrying back inside.

"I love it here," Eren spoke first. "I first came here when I was twelve with my family. It definitely helped me with choosing a college since it's less than an hour's drive away."

"Well, she seems quite fond of you," Levi replied.

"Yeah, they only ever had one kid but he died when he was four and they never had any others," Eren added somewhat somberly. "I'd like to think they treat all their regulars like there children."

"Hmm." Levi hummed, staring out at the open ocean.

"This isn't boring, is it? Like, too corny?" Eren was suddenly in a panic again. "Mama Georgie handled most of this."

"Calm down, brat." Levi snapped. "It's actually not horrible. I'm surprised."

"So I'm doing good?" 

Eren had that bright eager look in his eyes again.

"It's alot better then I thought it would be. I'm actually impressed you came up with everything in under twenty-four hours." Levi answered honestly.

"That's good." Eren beamed like Levi had given him the secret to life.

Mama Greogie and Papa Vince came bustling out into the balcony. The old man was pushing a trolley with two covered plates.

"Good evening and welcome to Simmons Bay View Resturant. For this evening's meal, I have three cheese chicken penne florentine!" Papa Vince announced proudly as he placed the dishes in front of them and one by one removed the covers. 

"And to drink tonight we have a 1964 Chardonnay, for you dearie." Mama Greogie poured the white wine into the spotless flute with practiced ease, then turned to Eren. "And for my sweetie, a coke."

Eren immediately pouted and looked ready to rebuke the drink when Mama Georgie tapped him in the chin sternly.

"None of those puppy dog eyes now! Your underage!" 

"Yes, Mama Georgie." Eren cracked a smile.

"Now, please enjoy the meal." Papa Vince nodded kindly and turned to his wife. "Come on, you devil woman!"

"You want to see the devil? I'll give you the devil!"

Eren sipped at his coke meekly.

"I'm sure you'll get over it brat." Levi chuckled.

"I'm not a brat." Eren pursed his lips in annoyance.

"That's debatable from the scolding you just got."

"She doesn't want to get in trouble for serving alcohol to a minor. Big deal." Eren looked over at the view nonchalantly and Levi stole the moment to stare at the boy's profile lit by the moon. It was all sickeningly sweet.

Levi took a mouthful of his food to distract himself.

"Is it good?" Eren asked slowly, glancing back over at Levi.

Levi thought for a moment.

"It's great."

"Papa Vince is an amazing cook." Eren agreed and quickly dug into his own food.

"Do you eat here often?" Levi asked a touch awkwardly. He wasn't used to initiating small talk.

"At least once a month. It's not overly expensive or anything, but I'm a college student, so you get the point." Eren explained. "Me and my friends usually all come here to celebrate thing. Whether it's that we all aced our tests or like when Connie and Sasha announced that they were getting hitched."

"I'm sure they've heard it a thousand times, but they're still pretty young for that kind of thing aren't they?" Levi added.

"Yeah. But they've been friends for over a decade and dating for years now." Eren waved off Levi's concern. "From what any of us can tell there relationship hasn't changed since they got married."

"Lucky them."

"Yeah. There's actually alot of relationships in the group. Connie and Sasha, Annie and Mikasa, Reiner and Berthold, Ymir and Christa and then Marco and Hay-For-Brains." Eren continued. "They've all been together for a while now too. We got a bet going, on who will pop the question next."

"Who's your money on?" Levi was honestly curious and this confused him.

"Well, the thing is, almost everyone thinks it's going to be Ymir and Christa because they've been together almost as long as Sasha and Connie." Eren leaned in as if he was telling a secret. "But I think it'll be Annie and my sister next. I mean, they hated each other when they first met. And once they got over that they've been joined at the hip ever since. Not to mention Mikasa is definitely the marring type. Annie, I'm not so sure, but she's all about commitment. She'd never cheat on anyone let alone my sister."

"Not a bad choice then I guess. Your and sister and her girlfriend remind of Erwin and his husband Mike. It took Erwin three proposals before Mike said yes, but they've been together for years and Mikes completely obsessed with that moron. God, knows why." Levi added.

"What about professor Zoe? They're married aren't they?" 

"They are. But Hanji and Moblit are a totally different story. They've broken up a dozen times and proposed to one another about just as many times." Levi seemed annoyed just at the mention of his energetic friend. "But then Four Eyes a fucking mess in general and Mobilt's usually not all that much better, although he's far more tolerable then Hanji will ever be."

Levi study Erens face for a moment and realized the kid was completely riveted to his shitty story about his shitty friends. Then he realized that without him even noticing, Eren had gotten him to open up. Talk about himself. Levi wasn't sure how to feel about that.

"Married couples are weird." Eren nodded, waiting for Levi to continue.

"More like Hanjis nuts and Erwins a class A freak." Levi snorted, taking a sip of his wine. He watched Eren watching him and shot him a suspicious look. "Your underage."

"Did I ask?" Eren snapped.

"You didn't have to ask."

"It's a stupid law anyway." Eren leaned back in his chair sulkily.

"My sweet boy, what have you got to complain about on a night like this?" Mama Greogie and Papa Vince appeared at the balcony door.

"He's eyeing the wine like it's a dirty magazine." Levi rolled his eyes.

The elderly couple laughed and Eren went bright red. Something Levi enjoyed immensely. 

"I was not." Eren glared at them all.

"Oh, we're just having a laugh, my boy." Vince winked at Eren giddily. "Now, who's for dessert?"

**_\-----Tuesday To Tuesday-----_ **

"Don't forget you're always welcome here at Simmons, dearie!" Mama Georgie petted Levi's shoulder affectionately.

"Of course. Thank you again. The food was great." Levi nodded politely.

"Your such a polite man! I should have had myself a man like you. Not this buffoon who thinks a grunt counts as a conversation." The old woman pointed over her shoulder at her husband.

"Have her then!" Papa Vince waved her off. "I could do without the constant blabbering."

"Say that again you old coot and you're going to be tasting the bottom of my shoe!" She hissed at him before turning back to Eren and Levi. "Now, enjoy the rest of your night and look after my little sweetie. I know he's a little rough along the edges and such, buts he's a good honest boy." 

"Yes, ma'am." Levi couldn't hide his small smile.

"And none of that! I'm Mama Georgie and I don't care what you call that old mess." She squeezed Erens cheeks once more. "Go on now. Off you go."

"Thanks for everything, guys!" Eren waved back at them. "I mean it!"

They climbed back into the station wagon and Eren sighed contently. 

"I love coming here, but the night isn't finished yet."

"Oh right. The illegal activity." Levi remembered. "Isn't it past your bedtime?"

"Jump off a bridge." Eren grumbled. Levi smirked.

Eren turned the key in the ignition and they went off further down the coast. Levi stared at the car window at the ocean. It had seemed more beautiful back at the restaurant where it could light up Erens features and reflect in those eyes of his. Levi found that he needed a distraction from those kinds of thoughts.

"So. Where are we going to do said illegal activity?"

"Well, it was meant to be a surprise but since you hate those, I may as well tell you." Eren shrugged. "But...since I actually want to see the look on your face...I think I'll keep it to myself."

"You're a shit."

"And you're short." Eren stuck out his tongue at Levi.

"Do that again and you'll lose it," Levi warned.

Eren wore a triumphant grin but kept his mouth shut. 

Ten minutes later they pulled up outside another closed building.

"An aquarium?" Levi shot Eren a questioning look. "What are we going to do? Steal the fish?"

"You'll see." Eren eyes glowed mischievously and Levi knew he'd have to go to along with it.

They climbed out of the car and Eren lead them around the back.

"Eren..."

"Don't worry." He insisted.

Eren knocked on the door but didn't wait like he had with the restaurant. He tried the handle and door swung open. Eren stepped in, while Levi watched him apprehensively. He felt around in the dark for a moment before he found what he was looking for and the room was filled with light.

"Come on." He gestured to Levi.

"We better not get arrested brat." Levi sighed and stepped inside.

Eren shut the door them and opened another.

"Hey!" Eren shouted into the darkness.

"Are you nuts?" Levi hissed.

"Depends on who you ask." Eren shrugged.  
   
Of all the things that could happen next, Levi hadn't been expecting an answer.

"Oh, he's nuts alright." A voice in the dark spoke out.

Eren jumped and gave a little squawk that he muted with his hands.

"Fucking hell Ymir! I told you not to do that!" Eren growled.

"Calm your tits." The voice laughed and Erens friend Ymir stepped into the dull light that leaked out of the back room. "You ready to see something cool?"

Levi knew the question was targeted at him and he forced his mind off of Erens adorable scream from a moment earlier. 

"You work here?"

"Yup." The tall girl nodded. "But I won't be if it gets out that I let your ass's in here after hours so keep it to yourselves."

"No problem," Levi muttered.

"Okay then." Ymir rubbed her hands together. "Eren, go over to the big tank. Everything will be up and running in a minute."

Ymir then disappeared back into the dark.

"You know where you're going right?" Levi asked skeptically.

"I've been here a hundred times." Eren grinned and grabbed Levi's hand. "Come on."

Eren dragged Levi thought the darkness, turning corners with ease. But Levi was too occupied with that warmth. It happened every time they made skin on skin contact and it made Levi feel like a total sap.

"I really hope you like this by the way." Eren suddenly spoke, his voice carrying an anxious tone. "I think it's awesome and Ymir still likes it and she's worked here for over a year."

"What exactly is 'it'?" Levi asked. "And is darkness required for whatever 'it' is?"

"Just a little further!" Eren was practically giggling with nervous energy at this point.

Eren pulled them around another corner and through a wide open space before finally coming to a halt.

"Okay. Cover your eyes."

"Eren, I can't see shit as it is."

"Please Levi?"

Levi felt his very soul cave in.

"Fine." He covered his eyes with his hands. "Happy?"

"Yep! Now keep them covered until I say so!"

"Uh huh."

A moment of silence passed. Then another and another. Levi suddenly felt like an idiot. Standing there in the dark covering his eyes.  What was he? A twelve-year-old? Just was going to ask Eren what the hell was taking so long, he spoke.

"Surprise."

Levi dropped his arms to his sides and his gaze was bathed in blue. He squinted for a moment as his eyes adjusted to the light. He then stared right into the side of a shark as it swam past in the tank just meters from himself. He watched a school of silver fish dart through coral and out the other side. He didn't understand why he felt a tightness in his chest. It was just a big fish tank at the end of the day, he knew that. Then he looked to his right and he knew.

Eren was bathed in the same blue light as him and it somehow made the green in his eyes stand out. He watched the ripples of the waters shadow flow over Erens skin. Levi decided the moonlight reflecting in Erens eyes had nothing on this.

"It's amazing, isn't it?"

Levi almost missed Erens question.

"Yes. Yes, it is." He forced himself to turn back towards the tank. He allowed his eyes to follow a small fish, no bigger than his finger.

"I'm glad you like it," Eren spoke softly. "I know it's just an aquarium. You've probably been to one a dozen times but...I don't know. It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"It was," Levi added simply. "And I haven't."

"Haven't what?"

"Been to an aquarium before."

"You've never been to an aquarium before?" 

"That's what I said dip shit."

"Wow. Way to ruin the moment." A smile broke out on Erens face.

"Whatever brat."

"Well. Either way, I'm still glad you liked it. I was so nervous for tonight. I haven't been on a date in years." Eren shrugged sheepishly.

Levi was surprised to hear that but didn't voice it.

"Like I said. It's impressive. What you've done."

"So...so far I'm winning?"

"I never said that."

"Hey!" Eren cried. "You said you were impressed!"

"I am. But that doesn't mean you've won shit." Levi shrugged.

"You're a jerk." Eren sighed and then leaned forward and pressed his lips to Levi's cheekbone. "But that's for the great night."

"I didn't do anything," Levi mumbled, forcing himself to move past the kiss like it was nothing.

"But you did." Eren shrugged innocently.

Two can play that game, Levi thought.

"Oi, brat," Levi grumbled.

"What is it?" Eren blinked at him with those big clueless eyes that glowed in the blue illuminance.

Levi grabbed at the roses on his collar and pulled him down, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"That's payback."


	3. "I am so ready to get shit faced."

Eren grinned as he snapped a quick picture of his desk. Stationary, clothing, miscellaneous rubbish had been pushed up against the back wall, leaving Eren with space only for his laptop. He sent it Levi with the caption; _Ready to write!_

Several minutes later he received a reply.

 **Small Angry Hot Man- 9:42am;** _That's fucking disgusting you shitty brat. Don't send me shit like that. Clean your fucking desk._

Eren replied quickly- **9:48am;** _I thought it was clean??_

 **Small Angry Hot Man- 9:49am;** _That better be a fucking joke. How do you write anything like that?_

 **Eren- 9:50am;** _I've been managing for years like this XD_

 **Small Angry Hot Man- 9:51am;** _Just clean up your shit and do your work._

Eren couldn't help but chuckle as he replied- **9:51am;** _Aye aye captain!_

He leaned back in his chair, stretching out his arms. Last night had been practically perfect, his friend's threats aside. In fact, how smooth everything had gone only served to put him more on edge like it was too easy. But he'd enjoyed it and found no reason why Levi hadn't either. He looked down at his laptop and was reminded that he had other things to deal with right now. He damned his teacher and their summer homework. He should have been with Levi, doing everything he could to keep him around as long as possible but here he was, ready to get to work. Levi hadn't sounded all that gutted when he'd told him either. Eventually, Eren decided that if he couldn't be with Levi he could at least text him every half an hour. 

Eren flexed his fingers in preparation and put his phone down. He pulled the laptop slightly towards himself and just as he was about to press the first key he heard screaming echo down the hallway. Eren groaned in frustration, got up, went over to his door and pounded on it.

"Shut the hell up! I'm trying to work!"

Eren waited a moment and heard a crash and a voice shout back.

"Go fuck yourself!"

He yanked open the door and looked up the hall leading to the kitchen. Christa, Marco, and Jean were lying in a jumble of arms and legs against the dining table. There was a bowl filled with what looked like a shredded porn magazine on the table and what appeared to be spilled milk on the floor. This offered him no context.

"Really guys?" Eren gave them a deadpan stare.

"Idiots." Eren heard Annie mumble behind him before she retreated into her and Mikasa's bedroom.

"Can you at least try and keep it down? I've got shit to do." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"But Jean needs to learn!" Christa pouted.

"Shut up!" The one in question snapped.

"Jean." Marco choked out. "Your elbows in my kidney."

"Oh, shit. Sorry babe."

Eren still had no idea what had happened.

He sighed and retreated back into his room. It was going to be a long day.

_**\-----Tuesday To Tuesday-----** _

Levi looked at Erens last text and didn't bother to reply. Eren had work to do after all. He drank the last of his tea and stood to go wash it. He took a brief moment to stare out at the view that was his backyard. It was large, too large to really be practical but the acre that the house was situated on afforded him all the privacy and isolation he needed. The lawn was neatly manicured. Not a single leaf dared to fall astray in Levi's garden. It truly appeared to be a forest, albeit a very well groomed one. Hanji had been bugging him since he got the place to put in a pool. He vowed he would never to do anything that would give them more incentive to come over to his house and make a mess. He then wondered if Eren would like his backyard. Levi thought that he seemed the type to spend alot of time outside, probably getting dirty and sweaty. He stopped that train of thought before it could really get going.

Levi turned from the view and pushed open the glass sliding door and stepped into his kitchen. Another thing that was always immaculate. He turned on the hot water and put the tea in the sink. Levi couldn't stand to leave dirty dishes just sitting in the sink.

Levi had been staring boredly down at the hot water filling the sink when another sound mixed in with it. A car. A car coming up his driveway. Levi didn't just hand his home address out to anybody and so he knew it could only to a certain selection of people. It couldn't be Eren, he was at home being a shitty little college student. Most of the people whom he'd given his home address too knew better than to just drive in out of nowhere without calling ahead. In fact, he could only think of two practical asshats who would just stroll in unannounced. 

'Levi!" He heard Hanji shouting from out the front of the house and could barely hear Erwin scolding her.

Levi had a sudden thought of hiding and pretending he wasn't home. He heard the front door open and cursed himself for giving Erwin a spare key for emergencies. 

"Where's my little guy!" 

Levi decided that if anything was going to be hidden today, it would be Hanjis lifeless body.

"He's probably upstairs scrubbing the floor within an inch of its life." He heard Erwin say. He could practically hear the smug grin. 

The sound of Hanji bounding up his stairs two at a time as always made him want to shove his face in the steaming water in front of him.

"One of these days I'm going to get guards dogs."

"Oh, yes! Puppies!" Hanji beamed, sticking their head into the kitchen.

"I was thinking more of police trained Rottweiler." Levi didn't bother to turn and greet his friend.

"I love them! They're so cute with there squishy faces." Hanji giggled.

"I'd rethink the dogs, Levi." Said Erwin. "Wouldn't want them drooling all over your pretty garden."

"You may actually have a point there."

"Anyway, enough about dogs! We want to know all about your date last night." Hanji slung an arm over his shoulder.

"You came all the way here just for that?" Levi grumbled, pulling the plug from the sink.

"Well," Erwin added. "it's not as though you were answering our calls."

"Maybe that's because it's none of your business." Levi snapped, wiping his hands on a towel.

"I can always just ask Eren." Hanji shrugged. "I'm sure Armin would give me his number."

"Leave the brat alone. He's doing a school assignment today." Levi hated how much the thought of them bothering Eren bothered him. 

"I was wondering why he wasn't here looking over your shoulder." Erwin nodded.

"Come on, Levi! Spill us the good stuff." Hanji shook him by the shoulders and he shoved her off.

"Fucking cut that out." Levi snapped. "If I tell you assholes about it will you leave and never come back?"

"But you'd be lonely without us." Erwin smiled coyly.

"Oh, shove it up your ass Erwin."

"That's Mike's job!" Hanji cackled madly. 

"Would you shut the fuck up? Do you want to hear what happen or not?"

"Please, please, please, Levi?" Hanji perched there chin on his shoulder and gave there best puppy dog eyes.

"You're a fucking nuisance." Levi sighed and filled the kettle while Hanji and Erwin got comfortable out on the balcony. "Went we too his friend's art show, had dinner, went to an aquarium and went home."

"Come on Levi! You know we need all the dirty, sweaty, disgusting details." Hanji was practically vibrating.

"He took you to an aquarium?" Erwin prompted.

"Well, we more or less broke in."

"Do tell." He prodded further.

"Eren has a friend who works there so they let us in after hours."

"So, you got to see all the fishys all by yourselves? Oh, that's so adorable." Hanji clapped excitedly.

"It's certainly original." Erwin hummed. "What about this dinner?"

"We went to this place up the coast." Levi came out to sit with them. "Simmons Bay View Resturant. It's run by this elderly couple. They adore Eren. They set up everything after closing time for us."

"I've heard about that place. Their garlic beard is practically legendary." Erwin nodded.

"Erens so cute! He set it all up so you gays, I mean guys, could be alone." Hanji cooed.

"Don't forget the art show." Erwin pointed out.

"Yes. Erens friends are almost as completely nuts as you assholes." Levi snorted.

"Did you met Mikasa?" Hanji launched off their seat and into Levi's face. "She's Erens sister and she is so protective of him. It's adorable!"

"Out of my face, you fuck wit." Levi shoved them back. "And yes. I met his sister. For like a second. She said about three words to me and Eren put a stop to it."

"That's honestly probably for the best. I mean, Mikasa is ripped. Like she could probably punch a door into fifty pieces." Hanji informed them. "I know your strong and all Levi, but with the right kind of motivation, that girl could destroy you."

"Yes, Hanji. Thank you for that insight." Levi shot them a deadpanned stare.

"No problem." They gave him a mocking salute."Oh. OH! I forgot to ask! Did you guys kiss or what?"

Levi froze for no more than a second, but that was all Hanji needed. 

"You did! What was it like? Did you like it? Does Eren use a lot of tongue? Did it tire you out being so old and all?" Levi just stared at her emotionlessly. "Do you think it'll happen again? I sure hope it happens again!"

"Erwin," Levi spoke slowly.

"Levi." Erwin reply, obvious amusement on his features.

"I'm going to kill Hanji."

"That's nice."

"You're not going to stop me?"

"Maybe. It depends on whether or not you're going to answer their questions."

"Please fucking die." Levi slapped a hand to his face.

"It sounds like it all went fine to me." Erwin shot him an all knowing look.

"It wasn't awful." Levi sighed indifferently.

"It's not a crime to enjoy yourself, Levi." Erwin sighed.

"It doesn't matter whether or not I enjoyed myself." Levi snapped. "When this is all over he'll leave me alone for good. That's all I want out of this."

There was a brief moment of silence before Hanji opened their mouth once again.

 _"Why the fuck you lying? Why you always lying?"_ Hanji sang, bobbing around to the rhythm of there own singing. _"Oh my god, stop fucking lying!"_

"Please shut up, before I throw you off this balcony." Levis threat only made Hanji laugh.

"All joking aside Levi," Erwin spoke again. "Erens clearly put alot of work into this."

"What's your point?"

"My point is that maybe you should actually try," Erwin answered seriously. "This is could be the end of all your pent up self-loathing."

"He's an innocent little shit, Erwin." Levi stood. "He needs to find someone that doesn't have over three decades of baggage." 

Levi went back to the kitchen, preparing three cups of tea.

"He's such a Debby Downer," Hanji mumbled.

"You can say that again." Erwin sighed.

"He's such a Debby Downer."

"...we both know that's not what I meant."

"I know."

"We should do something." Erwin crossed his arms thoughtfully. "Levi's always had a self-destructive streak, but this is ridiculous."

"Erens only a got five days, not including today." Hanji reminded him.

"What if we did include today?"

"But Levi said Erens busy today." 

"There's still two months of summer left, but Eren only has five days." Erwin insisted.

"I see your point." Hanji stroked there invisible beard. "So, we should get Eren over her somehow."

"I know your mind went right to force."

"Damnit."

"How about we make it an event? Hold a get together of some sort here and have Levi invite him."

"Oh, yes!" Hanji clapped excitedly. "Then we get all the details out of Eren!"

"What the fuck are you two scheming out here?" Levi returned, a mug in each hand.

"Hey, Levi?"

"The fuck is it now, your gigantic eyebrowed fuck?"

"How do you feel about having a barbeque?"

_**\-----Tuesday To Tuesday-----** _

Eren leaned back in his chair. He stared cross-eyed at the pencil balanced on his nose.

"Three hundred and fifty-six...three hundred and fifty-seven..." He counted the seconds as they passed. His record when totaled was eight minutes, fourth nine seconds.

Then his phone rang.

_So, you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?_

This scared the life out of Eren and when he jolted up in surprise he ends up in the floor.

_So, you think you can love me and leave me to die? Oh, bay-_

Eren grabbed his phone off the desk from his place on the floor. He didn't bother to look the caller ID.

"What?" He snapped, rubbing at his sore backside.

"No need to jump down my fucking throat."

Eren instantly recognized the voice.

"Oh, shit. Levi. Sorry. My ring tone scared the crap out of me." 

"Of course it did. How much of that assignment have you finished?"

Eren glanced up at the screen and at the single paragraph.

"I'm almost done. Why?"

"I'm having a get together at my house tonight," Levi explained. "And by me I mean Erwin and Hanji bugged me for two hours until I said yes."

"Are you inviting me over?" A wide grin broke out on his face.

"No. I just called to tell you that."

"I'm honestly not sure whether or not that was sarcasm..." Eren said slowly.

"Yes, I'm inviting you over brat."

"Oh, okay. Sure, I'd love to." Eren sighed in relief and let himself fall back on to the carpet.

"Okay, be here six this afternoon. And it's nothing formal, but don't come dressed like a slob."

"No slobbiness. Got it."

"See you then- HANJI PUT THAT DOWN! PUT IT THE FUCK DOWN-"

The phone cut off and Erens smile widened. Then he remembered what Levi had said. 'Don't come dressed like a slob'. 

"Fuck me." 

"No thanks," Jean spoke from the crack in the door he was using to film though. 

Erens head snapped in his direction and Jean suddenly realized he'd broken his cover.

"Shit."

"You motHER FUCKER!" Eren launched up at the door.

Jean slammed it shut and started up the hall, but Eren threw it open and charged after him.

"Come back here you horse faced freak of nature!"

"You seriously need anger management!"

As they passed Mikasa and Annie's room the door flew open. Annie stood there, ready the kill anything that moved.

"Fuck my life." Jean squeaked out.

"Why do you have to be so loud?" Annie glared up at them.

"Annie! I'm really sorry, but I need your help! Levi invited me to his house and he told me not to dress like a slob. I have no idea what that means, please save me!" Eren spoke quickly as if his life depended on it.

Annie stared at him for a moment before stepping and aside and letting him in. She sent a silent glare over at Jean before slamming the door.

_**\-----Tuesday To Tuesday-----** _

Eren pulled up in front of Levi's house at three minutes past six. Levi had been keeping an ear out for the last twenty minutes, not that anyone would ever get him to admit that. He waited until Eren knocked, then excused himself from the kitchen where he'd been helping Petra and Eld, two friends he'd made through work, with preparing food. 

There little get together now consisted of himself, Erwin, Hanji, Petra, Eld, Oulo, Gunther and Erwin and Hanjis spouses, Mike's and Moblit. And now Eren. Oh boy. Levi found comfort in the fact that Eren would be used to be surrounded by the mentally incapacitated. 

He came down the stairs and into the entryway. He took a deep breath and then opened the door. Eren smiled at him and Levi was already done with this is game of Hanjis and Erwins. 

"Hey, Levi."

"Hello, brat." Levi kept his face as cold as ever. "Come on in, everyone is out the back."

Levi watched Eren step through the doorway, scanning the inside of the house shamelessly. Levi took is a moment to note Erens casual clothing, something he'd never seen him in before. His shirt was clearly well loved, but he couldn't spot any stains in holes in the dark grey cotton. The flannel over the top of the shirt was black and dark purple, also devoid of any damage. His black jeans clung to his legs in a way that made Levi immediately advert his eyes.

"Your place is huge," Eren remarked. "You live a alone?"

"That's how I like." Levi nodded and started for the stairs, motioning for Eren to follow.

"I can't wait to meet your friends. I'm assuming there's more than just Erwin and professor Zoe?" Levi couldn't hear the smirk in Erens voice.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. Little smart ass." Levi muttered.

"Sorry." Eren laughed. "I still can't wait to met them."

"Prepare to regret those words." Levi sent him a plain look over his shoulder.

They stepped up in the lounge room, Levi headed back into the kitchen. Eren followed.

"Petra, Erd." Levi got the attention of the two. "This is Eren Yeager. Eren this is two of my colleagues. Petra Ral and Eld Jinn."

"Nice to meet you." Eren nodded politely.

Levi was surprised to see the nervous blush that was sprinkled across Erens face, he was usually so loud and bold in everything he did.

"Nice to met you too, Eren." Petra shot the boy a kind smile. She quickly wiped her hands on a tea towel and offered one to Eren. 

"Same here." Eld nodded over at him, stepping behind Petra, also shaking Erens hand. "We're pretty much done up here Levi."

"Good. Take the food down and I'll clean up." Levi ordered.

"Do you want any help?" Eren spoke up.

"Don't worry about the cleaning." Petra laughed. "Levi doesn't trust others to clean to his standards."

"You can help us carry food down though," Eld added, grabbing two bowls of snacks off the counter and handing them to him.

"Sure." Eren smiled helpfully.

Petra and Eld grabbed the rest of the food and lead Eren back downstairs and out on the ground floor patio.

Levi glanced over his shoulder at where Eren had been standing for a solitary moment before bending down to open a cupboard full of cleaning supplies. He got to work quickly. He didn't want to leave Eren alone with the others for any extended period of time, but he could never leave his kitchen a mess. Although a mess was stretching it a bit far. Petra and Eld knew how he was and had made as little mess as possible, something he appreciated. 

Levi was wiping down the countertop when he heard Eren laughing. He paused and went out on two the balcony. He could see Eren, Hanji, and Gunther disappearing into the dense forest at that was his backyard. They wanted to show Eren around before the sun completely set. Hanji said something, waving their arms about in the ridiculous fashion. Eren laughed again. Levi found himself growing far to attached to that sound.

"He's a real cutie Levi." Levi almost jumped at the sudden voice. "Sorry! I don't remember you being this easily startled."

Petra gave him a sweet smile.

"I'm not," Levi grumbled, turning away from the backyard.

"Of course not." Petra giggled. "Erens adorable."

"So, what?"

"Don't so what me." She said with false firmness. "He's a sweet boy who wants your affection. That's basically a dream for a man like you."

"Right." Levi looked at her plainly.

"Don't give me that look either. Hanji and Erwin already told us about your date with him last night." Petra moved over to the balcony railing. "Dinning and an aquarium and a kiss that I probably shouldn't mention."

"I'm going to bury them head first in concrete," Levi growled.

"Later, okay? For now, let's just enjoy the night." Petra turned back to him. "Relax. Take a breath."

"Whatever." Levi sighed, but it was obvious that he agreed with her.

"LEVI!" 

Levi cringed at the sound of multiple people screaming his name. He trudged over beside Petra and looked down into his yard. Everyone, save for himself and Petra, stood looking up at him expectantly.

"Come on, Levi! Clean later! It's time to start drinking!" Hanji grinned up at him.

"You don't happen to have a brick or an anvil on hand do you?" He muttered to Petra.

"Don't be a bore." Petra tugged him back inside with a laugh.

_**\-----Tuesday To Tuesday-----** _

Eren took a seat beside Hanji and who he'd just learned was there husband Moblit. When he'd first entered the house and been introduced to everyone he was more than a little nervous. Eren knew better than anyone how much a friend can dictate someone's love life. He wanted them all to like him. He needed them to at least not be disgusted with his existence. But so far everyone had been kind and accommodating and felt the nervous quickly fading.

"Levi's back yard is huge," Eren remarked.

"Yup!" Hanji grinned. "Almost as big as the stick up Levi's ass."

"I heard that." Levi kicked the back of Hanjis chair violently. 

"Hello, Levi!" Hanji turned around in their chair. "Did I have mention how much I value our friendship?"

"Did I ever mention that I could kill you right now, and no one here would care enough to turn me in?" Levi shot back.

"That's not true!" Hanji pouted and turn to their husband. "Right, Moblit?"

Hanjis question was followed by several seconds of dead silence before the patio was filled with laughter and Hanjis fake crying.

Levi slammed two bottles of what was clearly alcohol on to the table in front of Eren and looked down at him. Eren hoped he didn't feel as startled as he felt.

"Move your ass over."

"Why?" 

"Because I can't trust having you sit next to Hanji, now move." 

"Alright, alright." Eren put his hands up in surrender, moving a seat over.

"Oi, Mike! When you going to be done over there!" Levi slid in between Hanji and Eren.

Eren looked over at where Erwin stood with a tall man who had been introduced as Erwins husband, Mike. They both stood by the barbeque. Apparently, Mike made the best steak, but only if it was barbequed.

"Give it another five minutes or so," Erwin called back over.

"One brain and no balls between the two of them." Levi rolled his eyes and laughter rang out around the table.

Petra sat down at the head of the table beside Eren, her husband, Oulo sitting across from Eren. 

"So, you're the brat that's been stalking Levi." 

"Shut up, Oulo," Petra stated without even sparing him a glance, everyone laughed again.

Eren was definitely enjoying everything so far.

"I am so ready to get shit faced." Gunther sat down at the other end of the table.

Eren liked Gunther. He'd shown Eren the best tree to climb in Levi's insane backyard and quickly decided that he was cool. 

"You drink Eren?" Eld asked, sitting beside Gunther.

"Erens underage," Levi spoke before Eren had the chance to.

"Like you ever listened to that particular law," Erwin called out from the barbeque.

"Shut the fuck up eyebrows!" Levi called back.

"It's true though!" Hanji was up out of their chair leaning over Levi to get to Eren. "I remember the first week of college and Levi was completely wasted and-"

"Finish that sentence, shitty glasses. I fucking dare you." Levi grabbed a fist full of Hanjis hair, none too gently.

"Awe, come on. I want to hear the story." Eren smiled at Levi.

Levi shoved Hanji back into their and leaned slightly in Erens direction. Eren swore that if he came any closer he'd be able to hear his heart trying to break through his rib cage.

"I got pissed, shot up the dean's Lamborghini with a paintball gun and dropped some chicks goldfish bowl off the dorm roof." Levi gave him a completely emotionless expression. "Happy?"

"Totally." Eren grinned. "And I do drink you know."

"Of course you do." Levi rolled his eyes. "You're in college. But that's at some gross frat party and not at my house."

"Your such a party pooper Levi!" Hanji cried.

"Hanji." Their husband nudged them. "He's underage. It's illegal."

"And don't you work at the same school Eren goes to?" Eld added.

"Yeah, I feel as though under drinking really isn't something you be should encouraging." Gunther nodded.

"Petra!" Hanji whaled. "There all picking me on!"

"Don't whine at me, Hanji. I happen to agree with them." Petra turned her face away.

"Your all mean!" Hanji sulked down in her chair.

"So, what do you study?" Oulo jeered over the table at Eren.

"Behaviour yourself." Petra flicked his ear.

"I'm just asking!"

"I'm an English major," Eren answered.

"What are you going to do with an English major?" Oulo irked a brow.

"Whatever I the hell I want with it." Eren had heard close to the same question at least a hundred times, not to mention this man clearly wasn't too fond of him for no particular reason.

Everyone laughed, Eren even caught Levi with a smirk on his face that made his chest tighten.

"You tell him Eren!" Gunther was practically red from laughing.

"Why you little-!" Oulo was cut off by biting his own tongue.

"That's what you get for running your mouth." His wife poked him in the forehead. 

"Foods done," Erwin announced to the table.

Levi leaned in towards Eren again and he tried not to blush.

"I suggest the steak, but if you're not into that the chicken isn't completely horrible. Oh, and there's soft drink in the fridge." Levi went to stand, but Eren grabbed his arm to stop him.

"It's fine, I can find it."

"Don't be a shit. Your a guest so sit down and shut up." Levi pulled his arm away and went back inside.

"Don't take it to heart," Erwin said as he placed a steaming plate on to the table. 

"Yes, Levi seems cold at first, but he's actually a very caring person," Petra added.

"Should we tell the kittens story?" Eld grinned.

"The kitten's story?" Eren asked.

"About two years ago, Levi found this crate of kittens just abandoned in the street." Eld started. "Four of them. Someone just left them to die."

"And of course Levi's not so heartless that he would just leave them there," Moblit added. "So, he took them home."

"They were so cute!" Hanji giggled. "I would have taken them all home, but someone just had to be allergic to cats, now didn't they?"

"It's been two years. Get over it." Oulo rolled his eyes.

"No one asked you!" Hanji stuck their tongue at out him.

"Anyway!" Petra picked up the story again. "Levi took them home and looked after them until they were old enough to be given away to good homes. It's too bad out of all of us that Erwin and Mike were the only ones that could take any of them."

Mike stuck his phone out in front of Erens place. On the screen, there were two fully grown cats. One completely black and the other a silver tabby. 

"Their names are Kate and Leo." He said.

"Kate and Leo...as in Kate Winslet and Leonardo DiCaprio? As in Rose and Jack?" Eren could barely stop his own laughter.

"Ewrin and Mike have seen that movie like a million times." Hanji chimed in. 

"It's a classic." Erwin shrugged, completely unashamed.

"Give it an hour so Eren and these two will give you a rendition of My Heart Will Go On that will make your soul cry." Hanji grinned.

"So, what we were trying to say is that Levi had enough compassion to take in four little kittens." Gunther finished.

"For the love of God, are you telling the story about those cats again?" Levi grunted as he put a drink down in front of Eren.

"It's a good story." Gunther shrugged.

"Yes. It shows that your not a total sociopath after all Levi." Hanji reached for a bottle, only to be stopped by Moblit.

"Eat something first Hanji." He instructed.

"I'd pretend that it's weird to see a teacher like this but when it's Hanji it becomes less so," Eren said to Levi as he sat.

"Their a plain old freak of nature of you ask me." Levi scoffed and looked around at the table. "And of course Gunther's the only one stuffing his face. Hurry up and fucking eat people."

_**\-----Tuesday To Tuesday-----** _

Eren had watched just watched Gunther do a vodka body shot off Mike's chest and could honestly say he was having the time of his life. Usually when there was drinking involved he was surrounded by his own friends and he himself would have a drink in his hand, but drunk Levi was just as much as a stickler for the rules as sober Levi was. Eren suddenly wished he could have met the Levi that paintballed an expensive car and dropped a goldfish bowl off a roof. Though he figured settling for the Levi with a wicked case if the hickups would have to do.

"Eren," Petra whispered over to him.

Eren turned to face her to find she was seated in her passed out husbands lap. Apparently, Oulo was not the best at holding his alcohol.

"Yeah?" He whispered back, surprised they could hear each other over the loud conversation being held by the rest of the group.

"Good luck." Petra smiled sweetly, words slightly slurring.

"With what?" Eren leaned closer to hear her over Hanji telling a story about what sounded like eggs and a Russian tourist.

"With Levi." She said as if it was obvious. "I hope that you guys work out."

"Me too." Eren smiled back at her, but Petra had become occupied with pulling Oulos face into all kinds of expressions.

Eren glanced over at Levi and found probably the most interesting sight he'd ever seen. His face was flushed from the alcohol and although he wasn't showing much more emotion than usual, not only was he hickuping every five words but he also spoke as though they were in a club with techno music blaring.

"Take that back!" Levi shouted across the table at Mike.

"He didn't even say anything," Eld spoke with a string of childish giggles.

"Then who did! I know one of you fuckers was talking shit about me!" Levi only continued to grow louder.

"Your drunk Levi." Erwin reached across the table to clasp his hand. 

"I know you are but what am I!" Levi slapped his hand away and everyone laughed.

"Erwin!" Hanji shrieked, slamming both fists down on the table.

"What?" Erwin turned to look at her in mild confusion. It was now that Eren realized the only reason Erwin wasn't on the ground was Mike holding him steady in his lap. And now that Eren thought about it, he couldn't recall Mike getting another drink after the first. 

"Hold my hand." Hanji pouted.

"Of course." Erwin nodded, now reaching over the table to clutch there hand.

"Erwin I just want you to know that I've always loved you." Hanji had tears in their eyes.

"And I you!" Erwin visibly squeezed their hand.

Eren couldn't help but laugh at the dramatic scene, or the fact that Gunther was filming the whole thing on his phone or the fact that both their husbands were right there, seemingly unsurprised with the whole affair.

"Do you hear that Moblit? Erwin said he loves me!" Hanji smacked their husbands shoulder to get his attention.

"That's nice dear." Moblit yawned and put his head in his arms.  
   
"Eren!" Levi tugged on Erens arm with no amount of gentleness.

"Yes, Levi?" Eren asked trying not to laugh.

"Eren," Levi repeated softer.

"Yes?" Eren replied again.

"...your phone's ringing." Levi finally said.

"Huh?" Eren said, glancing down at his lap. His phone screen was a lite, the candid shot of his sister in her Batman pajamas when they were eleven made Eren curse. "Shit!"

Eren quickly grabbed the phone, he hit answer and held it to his ear.

"Hey, Mikasa." Eren made a some what successful attempt at sounding natural.

"Eren, when are you coming home? It's getting late."

Eren pulled the phone away from his ear for a moment to read the time.

"Mikasa, it's only nine thirty."

"And you've been gone for three and a half hours, Eren. Do you know what could happen in that time?"

Mikasa's voice was being blocked out by the cheering that was accompanying Eld and Gunther's arm wrestling.

"Eren?"

"Hang on a sec." Eren stood and quickly rounded the table, moving out into the backyard, not stopping until he reached the tree line. "Okay, I can hear you now."

"What's going on over there?"

"Ah. Arm wrestling."

"Eren..."

"It's true though! I can even send you a picture!"

"You haven't been drinking have you?"

"Unfortunately no."

"Eren."

"Levi's a total buzzkill about alcohol."

"That's a good thing Eren. Your underage and without me around to check on you who knows what trouble you'd get into."

"Yes, thanks for the FYI."

"Eren just...when are you coming home?"

"Um? Whenever I want? Because you know, I'm an adult."

"Please just promise me you'll be home by at least midnight."

"Mikasa!"

"Please Eren?"

"Okay. Fine. By midnight I promise. Kill joy."

"You shouldn't be driving that late anyway."

"Okay, cool. So, I'm going to go now."

"Eren-"

Eren took the phone away from his ear and hung up. He knew his sister just wanted him safe, but the almost constant check-ups and lectures slowly wore him down. He was too old to be babied. 

"You in trouble?" 

The sudden voice made Eren jump two feet in the air.

"Holy fuck!" Eren turned to Levi with an accusing glare. "Don't do that! What are you a ninja?"

"No. I'm an art dealer." Levi answer matter of factly. "That your sister?"

"Yeah, it was Mikasa. She was just checking up on me. As always." Eren sighed.

"You don't have to hang around you know." Said Levi. Eren noted that his hick ups had disappeared. "I'm sure you're bored of us."

"No! No, Levi, I'm not bored. You guys are great." Eren shook his head earnestly. "Especially when drunk."

"Must suck. Being underage."

"Only when you keep reminding me." Eren rolled his eyes.

"I want to show you something." Levi grabbed his arm and started pulling him into the trees.

"Ah. Levi. Shouldn't we tell someone where we're going?" Asked Eren. "I mean, there all pretty smashed and if they notice were gone it could freak them out. Or you know, give them the wrong idea."

"That sounds like a problem for tomorrow." Levi shrugged.

"Now that is definitely the kind of attitude that lets someone paint ball their dean's car." Eren chuckled.

"So, where are we going?" Eren asked as the sounds of Levi's friends faded away altogether.

"Here is fine." Levi suddenly stopped in his tracks.

Eren looked around at the dense trees. He was worried that perhaps drunk Levi had gotten them lost, but tried to keep faith in the fact that they were on Levi's own property.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?"

Levi tapped two fingers to the side of Erens face and turned it to face him.

"Levi?"

"Shut up for a second." The man ordered softly and Eren obeyed.

Eren studied Levi's chiselled features in the darkness while Levi raked his own eyes over his face, his own expression unreadable. Eren couldn't halt the blush that rose to his cheeks. Levi's fingers traced up from his chin to the peek of his cheekbones. He brushed his fingers down under Erens eyes, gazing directly into them.

"Your eyes...I can't even tell what colour they are." Levi spoke so softly Eren could barely hear them.

Eren wasn't sure who began moving first but it was Levi who pushed the rest of the way. He closed his eyes and Levi twisted one hand into Erens flannel, pulling him down slightly to meet his lips. 

The kiss was light at first as if Levi was trying to not scare him off. Eren pushed on deeper in an attempt to indicate his willingness, but he hadn't kissed someone like this is over two years and wasn't sure if he was doing it right at all. But Levi got the message loud and clear, pulling Eren closer, his other arm winding around his waist. Eren was briefly worried that his lips were chapped, but Levi's with soft as they moved against his own. 

Eren felt the warmth of Levi's tongue against his lips, parted them and Levi developed in. Eren tried not to think about the searing heat the burned his face, he hadn't seen Levi close his eyes, but hoped that even if he hadn't that he wouldn't be able to see him blush in the darkness. Instead, he tried to focus on the slightly sour taste of the alcohol on Levi's breath. Then as Eren moved to go in deeper, Levi pulled back abruptly.

"No..." Levi panted for a moment. "We shouldn't."

Eren just stared in disbelief and confusion.

"I'm...I've been drinking and... I've been drinking." Levi shook as head as if ridding himself of bad thoughts, his hands falling away from Eren. "I'm sorry."

"No." Eren breathed out. "No, it's fine. But...that was nice Levi."

Levi glanced up at him with a look of lightly veiled amusement.

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself." He scoffed.

"Your breath wasn't great though."

"Okay, you can stop now." Eren laughed and Levi himself shared a small smile. "You were right before though. We should probably get back before Hanji comes looking for us. Fucking spaz."

"Yeah." Eren chuckled fondly. "Right."

_**\-----Tuesday To Tuesday-----** _

"Did you manage to find Hanji and Mobilt?" Petra asked as she helps Oulo into the back seat of Erwin and Mike's car. 

Mike was the only one out of the four that was sober enough to drive without killing everyone inside, so Petra would come by and pick up their own car tomorrow. While Eld and Gunther had called for a cab and left ten minutes prior. And as for Hanji and Mobilt...well, no one had seen them in the last half hour.

"No." Levi sighed in annoyance. "If I catch those two rooting somewhere on my property I'm burning this house down and moving."

After a drunk Levi had pulled Eren out into the wild that grew behind his house he'd decided to stop drinking for the night. Eren figured that at this point, two hours later, he was probably completely sober.

"I tried calling them both but neither of them answered, so there probably together." Petra shrugged innocently. "Sorry, Levi."

"It's not your fault their both nuts." Levi rolled his eyes.

"And you." Petra turned to Eren. "I hope we didn't scare you off tonight."

"You don't have to worry about that." Eren grinned. "I'm in for the long haul."

"Good boy." Petra gave him a quick hug before climbing in the back seat beside Oulo.

Eren and Levi turned to the sound of Mike trudging out onto the driveway.

"Did you find them?" Eren asked.

Mike shook his head.

"If they're not already dead I'm going to kill them." Levi hissed.

Mike opened to drivers side open and climbed inside beside a snoring Erwin.

"Goodnight, Levi. Eren." Mike nodded to them as he began to pull out.

Eren waved to Petra as she did the same through the window.

"So," Eren said, dropping his arm back down to his side. "What are you going to do about Hanji and Mobilt?"

"Nothing. This isn't the first time they've done this." Levi rubbed his eyes tiredly. "They'll show up when they're hungry."

"Like animals." Eren nodded.

"Like animals." Levi agreed. "Anyway. Shouldn't you be getting home? It's way past your bedtime."

"Oh, screw off." Eren bumped his shoulder against Levi's playfully. 

"Yeah, well, if I'm unlucky, shitty glasses and the poor soul that's stuck to her probably already have that covered," Levi grumbled.

"We did check your bedroom right?"

Levi paused for a moment, thinking.

"Yes. Yes, I definitely checked."

"But?"

"But I'm going to check again." 

"That's probably wise." Eren nodded in agreement before yawning.

"Remember what I said about your bedtime." Levi irked a dark brow.

"Yeah, yeah." Eren waved him off. 

"Well, I'm so tired I could die and you should get going before your sister hunts me down." Said Levi.

"Don't you want help cleaning up?"

"Thanks for the offer brat, but I'm just going to tidy up then sleep. I'll handle the rest in the morning."

"I'll see you then." Eren sent him a wink.

"Your determined, I'll give you that." Levi shook his head amusedly.

"Hey." Eren shrugged. "Sometimes that's all you got."


	4. "Are you ready to get turnt, my son?"

The next day when Eren drove up the drive way to the front of the house, the door was wide open. He'd sent Levi a quick text on the way over that he was coming. Levi hadn't answered, Eren could only assume, that as it wasn't even ten in the morning yet, that he'd probably still be asleep.

Eren climbed out of his car and shut the door, he noticed that Petras car was gone meaning she'd already been around that morning. He paused. He could have sworn he'd heard a muffled screamed. He waited a moment and heard nothing. Eren then brushed it off and headed inside, knocking on the door frame as he did. Silence.

"Levi?" Eren called out, trying not to be too loud if Levi had really been sleeping.

Then as Erens foot touched the first step, Levi appeared at the top of them, dressed comfortably in black jeans and a dark grey t-shirt.

"Hey." Eren gave a small wave. "I did text you that I was coming over."

"Hmm. Yeah, I can't find my phone." Levi groaned, clearly annoyed with that particular topic. 

"You don't think you dropped it somewhere in the backyard do you?" Eren wished he could cover his face to hide his blush that rose at the mention of that place. 

"I fucking hope not." Levi rubbed at his eyes tiredly.

"I'll help you look for it." Eren offered a smile.

"Go look out on the patio then." Levi nodded his head at the hall beside the stairs.

"Sure thing." Eren gave a lazy salute and made his way out on to the patio.

He pushed open the door and suddenly wished he hadn't. They'd made more of a mess then he'd remembered. Apparently Levi hadn't been out here yet, it was unlikely he even knew the state that it was in. Was it like this everytime Levi had friends over?

Eren stepped out into the chaos. Two of the chairs were stacked on top of the table, while the rest were laying on there sides. A bowl of pretzels was spilled across the table top, mixed in with what looked like gummy bears and olives. There was a pile of broken glass under the table and next to it, a dozen empty beer cans. And then Eren noticed someones underwear was hanging from the above head rafters.

"Those are so not mine." Eren stared up at the black boy legs.

"I am going to kill Mike." 

Eren gasped and spun to see Levi standing behind me, eyes narrowly deadly. 

"How do you know those are Mikes?" Asked Eren.

"He spent two years doing underwear modeling to pay for college. Erwin thought it'd be a great idea to frame a bunch of them and hang them in there bedroom." Levi looked completely and utterly done with life. "Mike ended up with so many pairs of underwear I don't think he's had to buy any since he was nineteen."

Eren stared at him for a moment, completely stunned.

"You don't happen to have any of those pictures on hand do you?"

"You want to be fucking hung up there as well?" Levi snapped at him, gesturing to the wooden beams.

"Nope. Nevermind. I'm good." Eren scanned back over the carnage. "So I think we'll need some garbage bags and a broom and possibly a hazmat suit."

Levi threw a pair of rubber gloves and a garbage bag Erens way.

"You offered. Get cleaning Brat." Said Levi as he turned and stared back up the hall. "Tell me if you find my phone!"

Eren groaned and pulled on the gloves. In the back of his mind he could hear his mother telling him that he helped make the mess therefore he should help clean it. 

"Let's do this." He said with way too much determination for someone who was about to scoop up a bunch of soggy pretzels.

Seventy-two minutes and twenty-three seconds later, Eren stepped back to survey his work. 

The chairs had been righted and cleaned off of any miscellaneous residue. The glass and beer cans had been cleared. The sticky mess atop the table was gone and the surface once more spotless. Then he glanced up where the underwear still hung from.

"Damnit." Eren cursed.

He sighed and climbed onto the table cautiously, kicking himself because now he'd have to wipe it down again. He wrinkled his nose as he reached up and pulled the underwear down, quickly depositing them in the garage bag. Eren climbed back down off the table. Wiped it down once more. And stood back again.

"Now, I'm done."

"Not awful, brat."

This time Eren almost screamed.

"Would you stop doing that!"

"It's not my fault you shit your pants everytime some makes a noise."

"Please God." Eren whined dramatically. "Just let me die."

"Did you end up finding my phone? I looked through the house about six times. If it was there I would have found it by now." Levi changed the subject from Erens turmoil.

"Oh, no. Sorry." Eren said apologetically. "It might be out there then."

Eren nodded to the trees.

"Fuck."

"Yup." Said Eren, as he pulled out his own phone. "I'll call your phone and go search for it."

"Fine. Thanks." Levi grumbled and started towards the trees.

Eren followed after him, bringing up his contacts list and making sure Levi couldn't see his caller ID; Small Angry Hot Man. 

Eren put it up to his ear. 

"It's ringing." He said.

They broke though the tree line, trying to tread carefully and make as least noise as possible. Eren tried not to linger on thoughts of what had happened between him and Levi last night. But Levi had been drunk and had kissed him. And Eren had kissed back. And then Levi had stopped what he had started before it could really go anywhere. Now Eren was trying not to let his disappointment show. 

"What's your ringtone?" Asked Eren softly.

"The same one it came with." Levi shrugged.

"Well, I'm not hearing any generic ring tone." Eren paused to listen. He then pulled the phone away from his ear and hung. "It says your phone is unavailable."

"Fucking hell. The batteries probably dead." Levi groaned. "Anyway, if it's out here somewhere I highly doubt I'm ever going to find it."

"You don't have anything too important on there do you?"

"No. I have two cells. One for  personal business and one for work. If was my work phone, then yes. I'd be in a pretty shitty situation." Levi explained.

"Makes sense." Eren nodded.

"Come on, brat." Levi gestured back towards the house. "You can help me with the dishes or some shit."

"Okay." Eren grinned and jogged after him.

"Jesus Christ kid. They're just dishes. I'm not offering you a blow job here." Levi looked at his joyous reaction strangely.

"I know that!" Eren snapped, cheeks coloured brightly at Levi's words. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

"You say that like I'm the hormonal teenager."

"I'm not hormonal and I'm not a teenager!" Eren felt his anger rising inside him and forced himself to remember to breath. His mother would be more then a little pissed off if he wasted all those expensive anger management classes he went to as a kid.

"Yes, I know. Your a whole twenty years old. Such a big boy." Levi practically snickered.

"You know what? I hope you never find your phone." Eren pouted and turned his face in the other direction.

"Your one in a million brat." Levi chuckled to himself.

"What?" Eren quickly looked back over at him.

Had he heard Levi correctly? One in a million? Eren tried not to let himself think to long on it. That could result in him thinking Levi liked him the same way Eren liked him. If he acted on it and was wrong it would be pretty embarrassing. Like crawl into a ditch and die embarrassing.

"I said your a moron." Levi rolled his eyes and stood aside to let Eren step through the back door.

"Your so mean." Eren grumbled. "And here I came over to help you clean and ask you to hang out with me and friends tonight. I am honestly feeling really attacked right now."

"You and your friends?" Levi irked a brow at him.

"Yeah." Eren perked up a mite. "I'm not sure whether or not you'll be interested in it. You'll be hanging out with a bunch of college kids, but every two weeks we have movie night. Its the only time when all of our schedules are open at the same time. So, we get together, watch a movie, stuff our faces. I promise it's not nearly as lame as it sounds."

"A movie sounds fine, it's your friends that are concerning."

"I can't argue with you there." Eren shrugged.

"I'll go though." Levi answered. 

"Seriously?" Eren smiled like it was Christmas morning.

"Yes, now wipe that look off your face before I slap it off."

_**\-----Tuesday To Tuesday-----** _

"I'm actually impressed." Levi stated emotionlessly, observing his now once more perfectly immaculate home.

"Gee thanks." Eren snorted.

"I mean it. Your not a complete liability." 

"I'll take what I can get." Eren sighed and shrugged. "My mothers pretty big on cleanliness. Eighteen years on being lectured on how to wipe a counter top correctly had to stick eventually."

"Eighteen years well spent if you ask me." 

"Nine year old me strongly disagrees."

"Nine year old you was probably a grubby little brat." 

"...I mean, your not wrong..."

Levi rolled his eyes and stepped into the kitchen. 

"Tea or coffee?"

"Depends on what tea you got." Eren leaned against the back of the couch.

"It's Earl Grey or nothing." Levi challenged him with a stare.

"A man of good taste then." Eren gave an easy smirk. "Two sugars please."

Levi went about making the tea and Eren spent a whole eleven seconds staring at Levi's backside before he realized that he probably shouldn't do that. He made a quick turn, searching for something to occupy himself. He spotted a large painting on the wall above a chest of drawers. In fact, Levi had several paintings hanging in the lounge room alone. Eren should have assumed that an art dealer would like purchased a thing or two for himself. 

Eren approach what he could guess was an oil painting. Naturally he couldn't be sure but the outdoor scene had a certain European vibe. Either French or Italian. The warm colours blended together seamlessly, Eren couldn't tell where the orange ended and yellow begun. 

It's homely, Eren decided. 

He glanced across the room at another painting hanging on a space of wall between a bookcase and the side of the balcony door. This was a still life, Eren remembered from his highschool art class. A china bowl sitting alone on a table. 

It seems too empty, like there should be more to it, Eren thought. 

"A little boring, huh?" 

Eren jolted on the spot.

"Levi..."

"Your too easy." Levis lips twitched in to the thinnest of smirks.

Levi handed him his tea and took a sip of his own.

"And your cruel." Eren murmured into the rim of his cup.

"Your in this of your own accord." Levi replied monotonously. "Come on. Out on to the balcony. I don't trust you not to spill it."

"I'm not a toddler, thank you very much."

"Please, I don't even let Erwin and Hanji eat and drink in side my house."

They moved out on to the balcony and took seats adjacent to each other. 

"So, will your sister be around tonight?" Asked Levi. "Hanji mentioned something last night about her being able to breaking me with her bare hands."

"Right. Well. Hanjis not wrong. Mikasa could give Jesus a dead leg if she wanted to. And her girl friend Annie could throw a round house kick at the devil like you couldn't believe."

"How comforting." Levi muttered.

"It'll be fine. As long as Annie doesn't see anything wrong I doubt she'll let Mikasa start anything." Eren assured him.

"And if she does find something 'wrong'?"

"Then I suggest moving to the mainland for safety."

"Thanks for the tip." Levi chuckled and Eren took a large gulp to hide his blush.

Then his phone vibrated in his pocket. He dug it out and sigh when he saw a new message from his sister.

"Speak of the devil." 

"Time for your nap?"

"Wow. Your so funny. Tell me another." Eren chewed his lip in annoyance.

Levi ignored him.

Eren opened the message and groaned loudly.

"If it's not nap time then what is it?" Asked Levi.

"She's just bugging me about my inhaler."

"Asthmatic?"

"If you can even call it that." Eren pouted. "I haven't had an attack in over three years. I'm completely fine, but Mikasa insists that I have an inhaler on me just incase. I started carrying one in my car just to get her off my back."

"And?"

"And she wrote down the expiry date of it somewhere and says that it's expired and I need a new one. God, she needs to chill out." Eren slapped a palm to his face.

The phone vibrated again. Eren read the message.

"Great. Now she's all suspicious and is saying that I probably though it out." Eren shoved his phone away with little care. "I'll be right back."

Eren handed his cup to Levi and headed though the lounge room and down the stairs. He intended to go retrieve the inhaler from his glove box to send is sister a picture partnered with an obnoxious reply. Then he heard another noise and this time it wasn't his phone vibrating. 

He paused in the entry way. He glanced behind him down the hall. Nothing. Then the noise was there again. Almost like a scream. He turned to the garage door beside him and started reaching for the door Nov when he stopped himself.

You utter fucking moron. This is how people die in horror movies, Eren thought scornfully too himself.

Eren took and step back to the bottom of the stairs and shouted up them.

"Levi!"

"What!"

"There's screaming coming from your garage! Come tell me if I'm losing it or not!"

"What the fuck?" He heard Levi growl and some shuffling before he appeared at the top of the stairs. "The fuck you mean screaming?"

"Come here." Eren gesture. Levi clicked his tongue annoyedly and came down the stairs with no small amount of attitude. "Wait a minute."

Several seconds passed and Levi looked about ready to kick his ass.

"Eren-"

"Quiet!" Eren hushed him. 

The screaming was back. Levis brows knitted together as he looked over at the garage door. 

"What the hell?"

"See. I told you." Eren insisted.

"Yeah, yeah. Good for you." Levi approached the door nonchalantly and threw it open.

Eren held his breath. The screaming was less muffled now but still distant and now was accompanied by a tapping noise. Levi stepped inside.

"What is it?" Asked Eren.

"Go and get my car keys. There on-hook at the top of the stairs." Levi didn't look back at him.

Eren raced back up the stairs, snatched the keys and descended once more. 

"Here." Eren handed them to Levi, glancing inside the garage nervously.

"There's nothing. Not in the garage anyway." Levi dismissed.

"Then where the fuck is that screaming coming from?" Erens voice trembled a small part. 

Levi strolled up to his expensive car and knocked twice on the trunk. The mysterious noise grew louder. Levi stuck the key in the slot.

"Are you telling me there's someone in there?" Eren said in disbelief. 

"Not just someone." Levi sighed as he turned the key and the boot popped open.

"Holy shit Levi!" Hanji panted. "We've been screaming for ages!"

"It was Hanjis idea!" Mobilt added quickly.

"They were in there the whole time?" Eren exclaimed. "How the fuck did they even manage to lock themselves in there?"

"I'm about to find out." Levi grabbed Hanji roughly by the back of the head and hauled them out of the car. 

"Please don't kill us." Moblit squeaked weakly.

"Honestly your trunk is way more comfortable then any other trunk I've been in Levi." Hanji grinned to hide the obvious pain. "You should be proud."

"I'm only going to ask you once Hanji. Did you fuck your husband in the trunk of my car?" Levi spoke in dangerously low voice.

"...I mean not completely." Hanji gave a pitiful shrug. "We only did hand stuff." 

Mobilt hid his face in his hands.

"You are so dead to me shitty glasses." Levi shoved them away in disgust.

"Oh, hey." Eren said as he glanced inside the trunk were Hanji had been.

"Right! We should also mention that your phone was with us the whole time." Hanji scratched at the back of there neck guilty. "It died last night before we could even call for help."

"Dead to me." Levi repeated.

_**\-----Tuesday To Tuesday-----** _

After a rather dramatic scene of Hanji and Mobilt begging for there lives, Levi called them a cab and all but physically kicked them out of his front door. He made himself and Eren each another cup of tea, seeing how there first ones had gone cold and Eren had finally gotten around to proving to his sister that he was still carrying his inhaler. Mikasa had been right though, it was out of date.

Levi told Eren he could leave whenever he wanted. Eren could just text him his address and he'd be over for the movie night or whatever Eren had invited him to. But Eren had insisted on staying like he'd insisted on helping. He'd said something cocky about using every chance to steal his heart. Confident tone not matching the redness that threaten to possess his entire face. Levi had left the room with the excuse of laundry so he wouldn't run risk of Eren seeing any traces of a pleased look on his face. And now there he was. A single brow raised as Eren snored lightly on his couch. 

His mouth slightly ajar, long dark lashes laying against his cheeks. One leg slung over the arm, the other stretched over the side and on to the floor. One arm resting above his head, the other cuddled to his abdomen. Shirt raised slightly to his waist revealing a strip of pure flesh. 

Levi snapped his head away with abrupt force.

Levi shouldn't have been surprised by the fact that Eren had suddenly dropped. He'd been a collage student at one point too and knew that Eren probably lived off three hours of sleep a night, two minute noodles and energy drinks. Levi remembered what Hanji had been like and wondered for a moment how she even survived on timed five minute naps and caffeine patches alone. 

Then Levi remembered where he was, standing over a kid sawing logs on his couch. And not just any kid an annoyingly attractive kid who just so happened to have some weird infatuation with him. He turned on his heel with the intent to leave Eren to his sleep and possibly take a cold shower or two. As he passed the kitchen, he noticed his mobile sitting on the bench. His personal phone had been put on charge and his business phone was always in reach should he need it. His fingers twitched. 

He's sleeping like the dead, Levi assured himself. He'll never know.

Levi snatched his phone off the bench and quickly unlocked it. He stepped back over to the end of the couch. Eren hadn't moved a mite. He opened his camera app and after being sure that the volume and flash were securely off, snapped a picture. 

Levi did feel some kind of shame, but the urge had been too much to resist.

When this week is over he'll be gone, a single pictures not hurting anyone, Levi convinced himself. 

He glanced down at Eren, still dead to the world and shook his head fondly. He headed out on the balcony to observe his picture. It was just as Eren had been of course. Spralled out on his couch, peaceful and soft. Levi rubbed a hand down his face tiredly. 

This brat is going to be the death of me.

_**\-----Tuesday To Tuesday-----** _

Several hours later Levi smacked Eren in the face with cushion.

"Rise and shine fucker."

"What year is it!" Eren shot up off the couch, words slurring together grogily. 

"Time for you to calm the hell the down." Levi wrinkled his brow at his alarmed stance. "It's almost five. You should also check your phone."

Eren scanned the couch for a moment then found it. He turned on the screen and found four texts. He groaned. 

"Jeans a dick." He summised.

"When are we supposed to go to your movie thing?" Asked Levi.

"Oh, crap. Right. That. I almost forgot." Eren laughed nervously. "They won't start without us, but we should get going. If we take too long Sasha will start to eat everything insight."

"That's more then a little concerning."

"Nah, that's just Sasha." Eren waved him off. "I actually think it's pretty impressive. Shes won every eating competition shes ever entered."

"Right. So, are we going or not?"

"Yeah. You want me to drive? I'm all good to drop you home after."  

"Sure, thanks.."

They both headed down stairs. Eren climbed in to the drivers side and Levi  passenger seat. Eren made his way up the long drive leading out on to the road.

The whole half hour drive to Erens place was largely uneventful. Eren filled Levi in on what generally occurred during there movie nights.

"We'll order pizza, but Sasha and Connie order there own separately because Sasha can't share to save herself. And after Marco makes a desert of some kind and we eat some more." Eren explained. "The movie we watch is decided by who's turn it is. I'm pretty sure it's Reiners turn so we'll probably end up watching something either Sandra Bullock or Keira Knightley related." 

As they pulled up outside the house, Eren turned to Levi with a nervous smile. 

"Well, here we are."

"It's surprisingly normal looking...and nice." Levi arched a brow at the large single level house though the window.

"What'd you expect? Some kind of hovel? There's eight of us living here so we can afford a place that's more expensive then we could had if there was less of us." Eren shrugged.

The front door swung open before either of them had even gotten out of the car.

Sasha and Connie sprung out onto the front lawn.

"Hey, Eren!" They both waved dementedly.

Eren shot Levi an almost guilty smile 

"I'm sure it'll prove to be an interesting night." Levi sighed and opened his door.

"Oh. Hey, Mr Levi!" Connie added when he saw that Eren hadn't arrived alone.

"They did know I was coming right?" Levi eye'd Eren over the roof of the car. 

"I may have forgotten to mention it." Eren chewed his bottom lip. "Don't worry though. No one will care."

"Hurry up!" Sasha whined. "They wouldn't let us order the pizza until you showed up."

"You say that like you probably haven't already eaten your weight in food today." Eren rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." Sasha stuck out her tongue at him. "Just get your butts inside."

Levi glanced over at Eren dubiously. Eren shrugged and headed for the front door, Levi close behind.

"Do you guys know what movie were watching yet?" Eren asked Connie.

"Nah. It's Reiner turn though, so will probably just end up watching 27 Dresses again." Answered Connie.

"He's such a walking stereotype." Sasha laughed and the shut the door behind them all.

"Hey, everyone! Guess what! Eren brought a guest!" Connie screamed at the top of this lungs.

"Take it down a notch you fucking spaz!" Came a voice somewhere in the house.

"Oh, hey." 

Suddenly a camera was in Levi's face.

"Are you right there?" Levi was ready to throw his camera back in his face when Eren grabbed the others man wrist.

"Give it a rest Jean! Just for once!" Eren shoved him away.

"Do you have any idea the risk your taking bringing him into this house hold?" Jean asked seriously. "This is the night that people will die."

"And you will be that person if I see that camera again." Eren gritted out between his teeth. 

"Your such a drama queen." Jean shut his view finder and rolled his eyes.

"Blow me Horse Face!" Eren spat.

"I thought that was Levi's job!" Came the same voice that had yelled at Connie before.

Eren turned to Levi, blushing brightly. 

"Ignore what."

"I'm trying." Levi replied, although his flat facial expression said otherwise.

"Hey there." Came two sunny voices. 

Levi vaguely remembered who these people where. He quickly categorised them as the Angel of Death and Freckles.

"Hey guys." Eren replied, seemingly glad to see them.

"Mikasa and Annie are in there room." Freckles supplied.

"So, your probably in the safest place you could be right now." The Angel of Death added.

"Thanks." Eren sagged with relief.

"How comforting." Levi muttered. 

"Everyone is the lounge room ordering the pizza." Freckles nodded down the short hall. "Sorry, it's not going to be very fancy or anything."

"You clearly haven't heard how I spent my time last night." Said Levi.

"Christa!" The same voice was screaming again. "Christa come and help me beat the shit out of Berthold!"

"Leave him alone, Ymir!" Christa shouted back down the hall and then looked back at them with a smile. "I should probably go and make sure no bones get broken."

"Oi! You fuck tard, watch the camera!" The next yelp was obviously Horse Face, A.K.A Jean.

"I'm right behind you." Marco quickly followed behind her.

"Ah..." Eren was clearly trying to not look as guilty as he did.

"Calm the fuck down, Brat. You've already met all my 'friends'. Don't you think I'd be used to the crazy by now." Levi sighed, disturbed by the fact that Erwin and Hanji would haunt him until the day he died.

"We did find Hanji and Mobilt in the trunk of your car." Eren nodded in agreement. 

Levi felt a tug deep in his chest at Erens eased mood and he visibly relaxed. 

"So, are we just going to stand in your hallway all night?"

"I mean, it's probably way safer, but yeah." Eren nodded. "Come on."

Eren lead him up the short hall and into an wide open space, where the lounge room, dinning room and kitchen were all found. Eight of Erens friends were crowded around the TV that played some random children's afternoon program.

It took Levi several seconds to process what all the yelling taking place was about.

"We are not watch Titanic again Reiner."

"But I love it!"

"Oh, my, god, you gay bitch! We get it! But you've choosen it for your last six turns!"

"You don't understand Ymir!"

"I don't want to understand!"

"Welcome to hell." Levi and Eren turned around to face the person behind them.

This time it was Armin, the Blond Coconut.

"Yeah, thanks." Eren laughed bitterly.

"Come on, Eren. You should be happy.  You get to spend time with your crush and hopefully future husband." Armin smiled, unabashed by his words.

"Ha, ha, ha." Eren laughed loudly and with no short measure of sarcasm. He then grabbed his friend tightly be the shoulder. "We need to talk."

"Okay." Armin smiled wider.

"I don't mean to leave you to fend for yourself but-" Eren was cut off by Levi's nonchalant wave.

"I'm sure I'll survive."

"Thanks." Erens gripped tighten.

"It was just a joke." Armin started looking a small part concerned. 

"Bedroom. Now."

Levi watched Eren steer the small blond away up the long hall lined with doors. 

"Hey, Mr Levi." Freckles was beckoning him over the into the lounge room. "We don't bite."

"As long as you stay clear of Sasha." Ymir belted out a laugh.

"Hey!" Sasha looked over at her husband expectantly. The two of them were sharing a large bean bag.

"Can't get mad if it's true." Connie shrugged and everyone laughed.

"Jean, move your ass for the man." Ymir guestured to Levi.

"Why do I have to move?"

"Just move." Marco rolled his eyes and nudged Jean.

The two stood up the moved onto the other couch. Levi sat by who he now remember as the Blond Gorilla, Reiner and his boy friend, the unreasonably tall one.

 "So, I think we can move past the threats at this point." Said Reiner. "You hurt Eren. Will kill you. It's pretty standard really."

"If we're not threatening him anymore, what are we doing?" Asked Sasha.

"That would be slowly inducting him into our cult." Ymir nodded seriously. 

"Don't start with that again." Christa sat down on her lap heavily, thin elbows directed into her side. 

"Then what do we do?" Jean scoffed. "I never expected that moron to actually get anywhere with his little stalker act."

All eyes turned to Levi. 

"At the end of week he'll leave me alone for good." He shrugged.

The group exchanged glances.

"I can you hear that guys?" Ymir held a hand up to her ear.

"I think I can!" Reiner hand up his hand in the same manner.

"He's practically deep fried in it." Sasha drooled.

Levi arched a brow, clearly confused as to what these nuts were talking about. 

Marco lean forward a bit and whispered.

"They do this all the time. There talking about emotional issues." He explained.

"Right." Levi stared at them drolly. 

"Eren told us you guys had quite the party last night." The tall ass mother fucker spoke softly.

"You could say that."

"Well, come on." Connie insisted. "Tell us what happened. Eren said your friends are a riot."

"Or so they'd like to think." Levi sighed. "They basically got pissed and made huge mess."

"Sounds like a good time to me! Am I right?" Connie and Sasha high fived.

"Eren said you wouldn't let him drink." Jean cut in.

"I don't need to be done in because some underage brat can't hold his alcohol."

"That's definitely for the best then." Jean nodded. "Drunk Eren is biggest fuck tard on the face of the earth."

"Yeah, he pretty much gets white girl wasted." Reiner laughed heartily. "Dancing on tables, crying that he'll die alone, hitting on everything with a dick in sight."

"Interesting." Levis eyes sparkled with sudden interest.

"Oh, god. Remember Thomas Wagner's Halloween party last year?" Jean added.

"Eren was a dressed like Sailor Moon." Said Sasha. "And not as in gender bent, as in mini skirt and everything."

"Good thing he has the legs for it." Marco agreed.

"Babe gross." Jean whined.

"It was beautiful." Christa sighed wisfully  "Armin dressed as tuxedo mask, them both dancing together in the moonlight."

"Then Eren got peak white girl wasted." Ymir grinned devilishly. "His wig got stuck in some random third years pants zipper when he was trying to get a little frisky and it ripped it right off his head. The guy thought he was actually a chick though and freaked out. He started calling Eren a perv. So, Eren head butted the dude right in the dick and spent the next five minutes on the ground crying about how horny he was until Christa and me found him. Now that's what I call beautiful."

"I do not miss college." Levi summised. "You don't happen to have a picture though do you?"

"Oh, boy. Oh, boy. Give me like five seconds." Jeans face lit up like a Christmas tree and he jumped to his feet, disappearing up the hall way.

"What's he doing?" Levi asked.

"Jeans film student." Marco explained. "And he's made it his mission in life to make Eren suffer by documenting every embrassing moment of his life."

"Which is good for Jean, since he has so many." Ymir cackled.

Jean basically fell into the lounge room in his desperation to get there at the speed of sound. He stabbed a red USB into the side of the TV and ripped the remote from its place half buried under Connie's backside.

A few seconds later Jean snuggled back in beside Marco, wearing a almost manic grin. He held up the remote and pressed OK. Then a video begun.

The first thing Levi noticed was the blaring music. Some techo crap with a fast tempo. The second thing was the laughter and shouting layed over that. The third thing he noticed was that Eren really have the legs for the dark blue mini skirt he was wearing. 

Eren was standing on a pool table with several other people, all grinding and bobbing along to the music in what they all appeared to believe was a sensual manner. The result was more or less a clamor of college brats jerking there limbs around haphazardly. Eren in particular had his arms thrown up in air, hips swiveling against the boys next to him. Then Erens sister came up beside the table and grabbed his wrist. She was speaking to him with a firm expression and Eren immediately brust into tears. The others on the pool table quickly gathered to his side in defence of him, shouting at Mikasa and petting Eren comfortingly. Levi almost turned away so he didn't have to see Eren cry and was surprised by his strong reaction.

"This was at two in the morning." Jean added. "Mikasa was just trying to get his stupid ass home."

"Yeah, and we didn't even know a single one of them people. Thomas invited over a hundred freaking people." Said Connie. 

With all the extra weight on one side of the table, two of the legs gave out and Eren went tumbling along with everyone else. Jean came up close to the jumble of limbs and flesh. Eren was still crying, dark makeup smeared around his big glassy eyes. He clung to another body, someone who was also crying hysterically. Mikasa snatched up Erens arm as he desperately tried to console the complete stranger.  

"Hey, Jean." 

Jeans head snapped around at Eren standing behind him and his expression quickly turned from one of smug amusement to one of pure horror.

"Hey dude-"

Eren pulled a plastic bag seemly out of nowhere and had it over Jeans head in no time. Everyone was immediately on there feet.

"Eren stop it!" Armin tried to pull him away but didn't have the strength.

"Come on Eren!" Connie scolded him.

"Chill the fuck out!" Ymir added, although clearly grinning. 

"Cut it out." Reiner was there, grabbing Erens wrists in one hand. "Jeans a dick but he does need air to breath."

Marco ripped the plastic bag off his boys friends head.

"Eren you fucking freak! You could have killed me!" Jean glared up at him.

"Wish I had!" Eren spat viscously. 

Levis chest twisted painfully as he caught sight of the very real tears in Erens eyes. Unlike in the video, where the tears had held unreasonable sadness, these tears were ones of anger. He'd seen Eren in all forms of irritated and annoyed, amused and giddy in the last couple of days, but this was different. 

Erens chest heaved as he visibly tried to calm himself down. That twisting in Levi's chest pulled full circle and his feet moved before he knew what he was doing. 

"Come with me." Levi wrapped a hand around Erens forearm.

Reiner gave him a hesitant stare before he let Eren go and Levi started pulling him towards the front door. 

"Eren? What's wrong?" Mikasa and her girlfriend were standing in the hall way entry looking concerned. 

Levi didn't stop and threw open the door, Eren following behind him obediently. Levi pulled him down the drive and over to Erens car. 

"Sit your ass down." Levi points to the hood of Erens car stoically. He almost winched at the harshness in his own voice. 

Eren did as he was told. Face burning bright red with anger, and embrassment. Big bright eyes shinning with tears, he stared down at his lap.

"Now, what the fuck was that?" Levi arched a brow.

"Nothing." Eren muttered bitterly.

"Don't feed me that shit." Levi snapped. "You just tried to smoother your friend."

"I wasn't going to actually hurt him." Eren muttered, wringing his hands together. 

"That's not the point. I get it. It's embrassing to have that shit filmed and put on display but it's not a good enough reason to try and kill someone." Levi countinued sternly. "Are you always like this? Can't you keep your damn temper in check?"

Levi had once likened Eren expression to that of someone who watched there puppy get dropped kicked. Now he looked like he was that puppy. His chin sunk down to his chest and bit down on his bottom lip. 

"Fuck." Levi breathed out and leaned on the car beside Eren. "That came out wrong."

"No. It's fine." Eren said with surprise steadiness. "Jeans been on my nerves for so long now I just snapped. But...you know...the bag was too far."

"A bit, yeah." Levi agreed.

"And you may as well know that I do loose my temper sometimes. My mum said I was always hot headed. I thought I'd grown out of the worst of it but...yeah." Eren explained softly. "As soon as I saw what you were watching I lost it. Jesus Christ. I just want to crawl into a hole and die."

"Why? You looked great from where I was sitting." Levi said seriously.

"Whatever." Eren rolled his eyes with a hidden smile.

"I'm just saying. Not everyone can pull off blond pig tails and red boots like that." 

"Thanks." Eren chuckled. "And thanks for pulling me out of there."

"No problem brat." Levi shrugged.

_**\-----Tuesday To Tuesday-----** _

Eren and Levi sat outside for close to ten minutes talking until the pizza delivery man showed up. Eren made some joke about Jean not being able to kill him if he held the pizza hostage. 

When they'd gotten back inside Jean and Eren had nothing but glares for each other and Mikasa made it her personal to mission to make sure the two were nowhere near one another, but other then that nothing had changed. No one brought up Erens potential almost maybe murder. Levi got the feeling they had probably seen this kind of thing before from Eren. They'd settled around the TV. Jean and Marco up one end of couch against the wall and Eren wedged between Mikasa and Levi on the other. The movie Reiner had choosen was Pride and Prejudice. This decision lead Reiner and Christa on a long tangent about the movie and BBC mini series that Levi mostly blocked out. Once the movie begun everyone hushed and was quickly swept up in the story and Keira Knightleys 'prefect neck', as Christa had pointed out. But Levi spent a good twenty minutes at first thinking about how Erens thigh was pressed up against his.

If it had been anyone else he would have pushed them away or moved himself. But despite the slight over crowding, it was comfortable and he could feel Erens heat radiating against his side. 

Seriously? Levi thought. What is this kid? A fucking heater?

And he still didn't move. He glanced at Eren discreetly and tried to not get lost in his eyes with the way that they reflected the TV screen making them sparkle more the usual. Then Eren turned his head slightly to look at him and he almost had a heart attack. He quickly snapped his head back towards the screen. Eren lean in close to him and whispered.

"Your not bored are you? It's a pretty long movie." 

Levi looked back to Eren, those big nervous eyes reflecting the scene on screen. He had an out. If this was all going to end in a week why bother staying? Why even brother coming? But Eren bit down on his lip as he tended to do and Levi shook his head.

"No, the movies fine." He whispered back. 

Eren smiled this big cheerful, endearing smile and looked back to the TV. 

Jesus fuck, he's beautiful, thought Levi.

Half way through the movie Marco disentangled himself from his boyfriend and went into the kitchen to make the deserts and everyone relaxed into the new found space. Mikasa and Annie shifted away slightly so Mikasa could lay her head on the shorter girls shoulder. Eren turned to Levi.

"Do you need me to move over?" He asked.

"Do what you want." Levi shrugged plainly.

Eren grinned and actually shuffled fucking closer to the point where he slung his leg over Levi's.

"Very fucking funny." Levi rolled his eyes but made no moves to remove his leg.

_**\-----Tuesday To Tuesday-----** _

"Oi, you fucker!" Ymir cursed and clenched the game controller tightly.

"Rack off bitch!" Jean spits at her.

"Real mature guys." Marco sighs, staring at the TV screen with a dull expression. "It's Minecraft not a fight to the death."

"Hey, babe." Said Jean, still with his eyes trained in the screen. "You know I love you right?"

"Well, you couldn't do better so, yeah." Marco shrugged.

"So, could you like, get lost?" 

"That's cool." Marco stood. "But your getting the bad sex tonight. You won't like it. It'll make you cry." 

"M-Marco!" Jean stammered, flushing bright red as he dropped his controller.

"Oh, you dead now Flicka." Ymir laughed. "Nice job Marco!"

Levi looked away from the screen at lounge room and over to Mikasa, Annie and Armin stood just out the back sliding door. Every few minutes Mikasa threw a judgemental glance his way, and never backed down when she was caught. Levi couldn't help but be almost impressed by her unabashed behaviour. Armin gave him a little wave and Levi nodded in reply. 

"Hey." Eren returned to his side. 

After the movie had finished, some time around nine pm, Marco had served them chocolate mousse with coconut shavings and caramel sauce dribbled on top. This had been a total indulgence on Levi's secret sweet tooth. Then after everyone had demolished there portions, Connie and Sasha had lost an over dramatized game of Rock, Paper, Scissors and had been sent into the kitchen to clean up. Then Christa had volunteered to help and stop the two of them from breaking anything. Levi has learnt though out the night that Connie and Sasha lived together on the otherside of town and dreaded at the mental image of what there home must look like on the inside. 

"Hey." Levi replied.

"Mikasas still glaring at you isn't she? God, she's such a two year old!" Eren grumbled and moved towards the back door.

"Lay off it brat." Levi dismissed him. "It's not worth another plastic bag scenario."

"Nah, I reserve that kind of stuff for Horse Face especially." Eren stopped and turn his attention back to him.

"Lucky him."

"So, this hasn't been too horrific has it?" Asked Eren meekly.

"Reminds me of being in college."

"That was in no way a compliment."

"It was fine." Levi rolled his eyes in amusement. "The movie was surprisingly not complete crap and Freckles makes a decent dessert."

"Marcos a great cook and not only that, he's a great artist, he plays the guitar, speaks three languages and he can do the splits." Eren counted off Marcos many blessings with pride.

"The whole package." Levi snorted. "Horse boy sure got lucky."

"Ain't that the truth." Eren scoffed. "He's such an ass. I don't know how Marco puts up with his shit."

"I get the feeling Freckles is the type who settles for less."

"Oh, our dear Freckled Jesus." Eren nodded solemnly. 

Connie, Sasha and Christa came out from the kitchen together, taking positions about the room. Christa leaned over behind Ymir, hanging her arms over the other girls shoulders. While the two married nuts headed for the bookcase behind the couch.

"Hey, Jean." Said Connie, and rapped his fingers on top of an old CD play. "I can't believe you still have this old thing."

"Keep your hands off my shit Connie." Jean warned him, attention still on the game infront of him. "Everything you touch falls apart."

Connie ignored him and opened the top of the disk port and immediately chortled to himself. He elbowed his wife who glanced down and grinned widely.

"Yo, Eren!" Sasha looked over her shoulder in there direction. "You ready to get turnt, my son?"

"What?" Levi arched a brow in confusion.

"What are you guys up to?" Eren asked hesitantly.

Connie closed the CD play, turned it on and pressed play.

_Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?_

"Seriously?" Levi sighed, then he saw Eren light up like a firey comet on its way to destroy all life on earth.

"Oh hell yeah!" Reiner and Berthold stepped inside from the back yard.

 _"Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality!"_ Suddenly everyone around Levi burst into song. 

Ymir and Jean paused there game immediately to join and the group at the back door came inside to watch.

 _"Open your eyes look up to the skies and seeeeeee!"_ Sang Sasha and Connie loudly. 

 _"I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy!"_ Eren leapt over to them and slung an arm over a shoulder each, singing proudly and much better then Levi had expected him too.

 _"Because I'm easy come, easy go. A little high, little low!"_ Connie and Sasha chimed in again.

Then it was back to Eren;

_"Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to meeeeeeee, to me!"_

Everyone, even Jean, was smiling at Eren. This was obviously another common thing. Levi had never felt like more of an outsider in his life but was amused as all hell.

 _"Mama, just killed a man,"_ Eren sang softly and pointed a finger gun at Reiner. _",put a gun against his head. Pulled my trigger, now he's dead."_

Eren bent a finger accordingly and Reiner silently fell back into Bertholds arms sorrowfully.

 _"Mama, life had just begun but now I've gone and thrown it all away."_ Eren, Connie and Sasha rocked back and forth together. _"Mama, ooooh. Didn't mean to make you cry. If I'm not back again this time tomorrow. Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters."_

Levi leaned against the dinning table, he had a feeling this little act wasn't over yet.

 _"Too late, my time has come. Sends shivers down my spine. Body's aching all the time."_ Eren pulled away from Connie and Sasha and stretched out a hand towards them, which they naturally clutched. _"Goodbye everybody I've got to go. Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth. Mama, ooooh."_

Eren slung himself over the back of couch between Jean and Ymir, still singing dramatically.

 _"I don't want to die! I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all!"_ The two joined in. 

Then as an instrumental bridge came in, so did Marco. Sliding on his knees from the hall way, holding a guitar. 

As proceeded to shred on his beat up accoustic, Eren jumped about the place arms poised for air guitar. He skipped over to Mikasa, Annie and Armin who were all smiles and rolled eyes. 

 _"I see a little silhouetto of a man!"_ Armin and Eren belted together. _"Scaramouch, scaramouch will you do the fandango!"_

 _"Thunderbolt and lightning, very very frightening me!"_ Everyone sang out on que.

 _"Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo!"_ Christa and Ymir sang back and forth.

 _"Gallileo Figaro - magnifico!"_ Jean butted in, jumping up from the couch.

 _"But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me!"_ Erens voice was singled out once more as he climbed on to the opposite couch, a sent a beaming smile Levi's way.

 _"He's just a poor boy from a poor family! Spare him his life from this monstrosity!"_ The room burst again.

" _Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?"_

 _"Bismillah! No we will not let you go-  let him go! Bismillah! We will not let you go- let him go!"_ Connie and Sasha practically merged with Reiner and Berthold physically, hanging off one another as they screamed the lryics.  
_"Bismillah! We will not let you go, let me go! Will not let you go, let me go!"_

 _"Never let you go, let me go!"_ Eren leapt off the couch and on to Reiners back. _"Never let me gooooo!"_

 _''No, no, no, no, no, no, no!"_ Jean, Ymir and Christa were joined by Marco.

 _"Oh, mama mia, mama mia, mama mia, let me go!"_ The room was filled with voices again. "Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me!"

 _"For meeeee!"_ Eren threw his arms above his head with a flourish. _"For meeeee!"_

Then Eren was back on his own two feet with his air guitar, jumping about. He came beside Levi, leaning against the table, still strumming away at nothing. That's exactly what Levi could to do stop the smirk that forced itself on to his lips. Erens eyes gleamed at Levi's obvious amusement. Then he pushed off the table, taking a banana from the bowl in the middle with him. He jumped back on the couch, his friends, save for Mikasa, Annie and Armin who still stood in the door way content with watching, gathered at his feet, forming what was almost a mosh pit.

 _"So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye. So you think you can love me and leave me to die."_ Eren held up the banana like a microphone. _"Oooooh baby, can't do this to me baby! Just gotta get out just gotta get right outta here!"_

The singing broke for another instrumental verse and Eren pulled Marco up on the couch with him so they could jam together.

 _"Ooh yeah, ooh yeah!"_ The others waved there arms aside to aside as if at a concert.

 _"Nothing really matters. Anyone can see."_ Stretched out a hand to the ceiling and clunched his fist dramatically and the others fell quiet. _"Nothing really matters. Nothing really matters to meeee."_

They all whispered in sync, bowing there heads and closing there eyes as the music soften and turned to silence.

Then Eren barked out a loud breathless laugh.

"Gosh, that's a fucking classic!"

The others erupted into laughter and complimenting each other's pitch and tone. 

"Your cleaning the couch by the way." Christa added as Eren and Marco got back to the ground.

'Thats fair." He shrugged, mouth still twisted into a lopsided smile.

He moved back over to Levi and leaned beside him once again, wiping away a light sheen of sweater.

"Bohemian Rhapsody's my favourite." Eren panted out as though that explained everything that had just occurred.

Meanwhile everyone returned to what they were doing. Ymir and Jean unpaused there game, Connie and Sasha went to raid the kitchen. 

"I want to act surprised but I'm just really not." Levi sighed, but all the while wore a resigned smile.

_**\-----Tuesday To Tuesday-----** _

It was just after ten when things started to whined down. Christa dragged Ymir off to bed, Reiner and Berthold said there goodbyes and headed home. Connie and Sasha had stolen a tub of ice cream from the freezer and snuck over the back fence about half an hour ago. Eren and Jean got into an argument about volcanos and Armin shoved him and Levi out into the backyard to avoid another life or death situation.  

Eren swung back and forth slowly on the tire swing hung from a large tree that was close to taking out the back fence while Levi leaned against said fence. They were both just out of reach of the light that stretched out across the back porch and onto the grass. Though the glass sliding door they could see Mikasa and Annie sitting at the kitchen table with Jean and Marco. 

Probably talking about boring 'important' things, thought Eren. 

"Sorry if tonight sucked by the way. I know it's no aquarium." Eren twisted the rope of the swing around to face him 

"It was fine. Like I said, the movie wasn't complete shit and your little song and dance actually somehow wasn't atrocious."

"Did anyone ever tell your so eloquent when you flatter others?"

"Ha ha, brat." Levi scowled lightly. "And seriously. I was surprised how well you hold a tune." 

"My god." Eren gasped dramatically and clutched at his chest. "Was that a actual real, genuine, compliment? From Levi? The Levi!"

"Would you rather I'd had said it was completed shit?" 

"Hey! No take backs! You complimented me and now you have to live with it." Eren beamed and swung himself side to side before letting the swing twist back into it natural shape, spinning him around quickly. 

"Whatever." Levi rolled his eyes.

"So..." Eren trailed off as the swing slowly stopped and he fought to keep his mental balance. "So. Tonight? Out of ten. One being total crap and ten the most amazing night of your life." 

Levi leaned his head back and pondered up at the sky for a moment.

"A solid three I suppose."

"What! What about the first night?" 

"A five at the most."

"Leviiiiii." Eren whined.

"Oh, shut up. Numbers don't mean shit, I had a decent time and that's that." Levi crossed his arms over his chest and immediately Eren lit up. 

"So, I've done good so far?" A great smile stretched across his face.

"Don't get over excited brat. When this week is over, everything we'll go back to normal." Levi answered cooly.

"Oh, we'll see about that." Eren was suddenly challenging him with a devious smirk.

"Hey, Eren!" Mikasa called out from the back door. "We're all heading to bed now!" 

"Okay!" He called back. "Time to get going I suppose."

"Right." Levi stands straight and follows Eren back up into the house.

"Be careful on your way back, Eren." Armin yawns before disappearing down the hall.

"And don't take to long." Mikasa adds. 

"Night." Annie nods at them passively, as pushes her girlfriend down the hall after Armin.

"Night guys." Eren gives them a short wave before leading Levi out the front door.

They climb into Erens car and head off in the direction of Levi's place.

He remembers what Levi had said about him being able to hold to tune. He turns on the radio and quitely sings along. Levi gives a emotionless side glance and Eren simply grins at him.

Eren sang the whole thirty minutes drive to Levi house. He rolled up the long drive and then let the radio cut out as he turned off the car. Eren let out a loud yawn and rubbed at his eyes.

"Thanks for coming over Levi." Eren smiled tiredly at him. "If your not busy tomorrow-"

"Your not really going to drive home like that?" Levi cut him off, staring at him blandly.

"Yes?" Answered Eren in honest confusion. "Like what?"

"Your look about ready to fall sleep with the steering wheel as a pillow."

"Oh. Nah, I'm fine. I'm in college remember? I function on twenty minute naps every three hours." Eren laughed.

"That's great and all but your not driving like that." Levi pressed. "I don't need to be on the run from your sister for the rest of my life because she blames me for your death."

"I want to deny that, but that's absolutely something she would do."

Levi climbed out of the car and turned back to look though the open door at Eren.

"Out of the car, brat."

"Levi..." Eren grew an almost Hanji like grin. "Are you inviting me to a sleepover?"

"I'm offering you my guest bed so that you don't fall asleep at the wheel and kill yourself." Levi replied coldly. 

"Fair enough." Eren almost laughed and got out of his car, locking it. 

They stood in silence as Levi unlocked his front door. They entered and headed up the stairs into the kitchen and lounge room area. 

"Wait here." Levi told him and dispeared though a door on the other side of the lounge room. 

A minute passes and he reappears carrying a bundle in his arms.

"Your tall ass is not going to fit into any of my clothes, so luckily for you Hanji and Erwin are always leaving there shit at my house." Levi pushed them into Erens arms. "The pants are Hanjis and the shirts Erwins."

Eren looked down at the pile and dubiously held up a pair of black briefs. 

"Uh...I'm not sure how cool I am with wearing other peoples underwear."

"Relax. They've never been worn. Mike gave me stack of underwear he got from his modelling. They've been sitting in a drawer since Christmas." Levi informed him.

"Oh. That's cool then." Eren put the briefs back on the pile, only slightly thinking about Mike modelling those pants infront of a dozen cameras.

"Bathrooms down stairs. Only door on the right before you get to the back door. Not even you could miss it." 

"Charming." Eren clicked his tongue and turned for the stairs. 

"Just leave your clothes in the laundry basket, I'll wash them for you." Levi added.

"Thanks!" Eren called back as he headed down the stairs. 

One shower and a text to Armin later, Eren was flinging himself backwards into Levi guest bed. 

"Don't break it, shit head." Levi blanched as Eren lay spralled out on the bed.

"I won't." Eren pouted up at him.

Levi tried to ignore the fact that somehow in his friends clothing Eren looked...cute. Erwins plain dark blue shirt hung from Erens shoulders, showing a scandalous amount of tanned chest, the sleeves billowed past his finger tips. Eren had clearly made an attempt at rolling them up and failed miserably. Hanjis hips were on the narrow side compared to Erens almost womanly shape, and we're half a size away from being too small. The hideous orange basketball shorts clung to Erens things and backside snuggly. 

It was a strange mix of adorableness and provocativeness that at just past eleven pm, Levi really didn't need on his mind. 

"There's a electrical socket beside the bedside table for you to charge your phone." Levi added. "Wake me up in the middle of the night and I'll kill you."

"Rodger that." Eren shot him a wink and turned on his stomach, burying his face into the clean sheets.

Levi caught a glance of the disgustingly orange shorts stretched and molded like a second skin to Erens butt and he immediately turned to face the door. Despite this, the image stayed with him. 

"Night brat." Levi muttered briskly and shut the door behind him before Eren could reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: So ya duh the song doesn't belong to me, all rights go to Queen.


	5. "Well, stick a pole up my ass and call me a scarecrow."

When Eren roused the next day, curled up soundly, completely covered by the blanket, he heard a crackling sound. He cracked his eyes open and blinked a few times. He suddenly remembered where he was. Levis house. In the guest bedroom. He should have guessed straight away with the absence of screaming and fighting that he usually woke to at home.

As he stretched out his limbs, his head peaked out from the blanket.

"Oi!" 

Eren jumped when Levi called though the door, rapping on it mercilessly. 

"I'm up, I'm up!" Eren flung himself into a sitting potion as Levi pushed open the door. 

He was poised to speak when Levi froze, staring at him blankly.

"What?" Asked Eren grogily.

Then Levi almost smiled.

"What the fuck happened to your head?"

Eren immediately bristled.

"Shut up." He grumbled, desperately trying to flatten his unruly hair. "It just does that. I can't help it."

"Right." Levi snickered, and dropped the folded clothing in his arms onto the end of the bed. "Your clothes are clean and breakfast is almost done. Take your time and I'll let you starve. Don't forget to make the bed when your done!"

Levi left the room, closing the door behind him. Eren fell back onto the bed.

"What is he? My mum?" Eren muttered to himself before sighing. 

Then he sat back up and swung his legs down over the side of the bed. He ruffled his own hair, trying to force it back into a normal shape. Then he stood and pulled the baggy shirt off his body.

Man, thought Eren, Erwins one thick guy. Then he glanced down at the clingy shorts. And Hanjis alot more narrow then you'd think. 

He quickly undressed and put on his clothes from the night before, now clean thanks to Levi. Eren then made an attempt at folding the borrowed clothing, but he knew his folding technique left a lot to be desired. Then he made the bed. This part he could handle. Before leaving the room he grabbed his phone from the bedside table. He checked for messages and found one from Mikasa asking if he needed a lift home. At one in the morning. 

She's such a spaz times, Eren thought and rolled his eyes.  

He shut the door behind him and stepped out into the hall. The smell of bacon immediately surrounded him. 

"Something smells amazing!" Eren grinned, walking though the lounge room to the kitchen. Levi was standing over the stove, wearing a black apron over his pristine, although casual clothes. On the stove, was breakfast, sizzling away. "The beds made and I folded the clothes I borrowed but, beware. Out of all my house hold skills, that's definitely not one of my strongest."

"Thanks." Levi clicked his tongue sarcastically. Then guestured to several chairs, pushed under the bench. "Pull two chairs out."

Eren did as he was told.

"Anything I can help with?" He offered, placing his phone on the bench. 

"Make tea?" Levi suggested. 

"Sure." Eren was seemingly happy to help. 

"Mugs are in the second cupboard."

Eren collected two mugs and put them beside the kettle, that he then filled with water and set to boil.

"Tea?" 

"Fourth cuboard, bottom shelf." Levi directed smoothly.

As Eren set everything out, he glanced out the glass sliding doors of the balcony where the curtains had been pulled back. He'd only just realised the abundance of grey colouring the sky and the light drizzle of rain. 

"And it was so sunny yesterday..." Eren tilted his head to the side. 

"Weather happens to change occasionally." Levi quipped lightly.

"Oh, your so funny!" Eren rolled his eyes dramatically. "Tell me another!" 

"I hate the rain." Said Levi, serving up the food onto two plates.

"That was random. Why?" Asked Eren. "I actually like it."

"One word." Levi replied. "Mud."

Eren couldn't contain his laughter.

"Of course that's why you'd hate the rain." Eren shook his head in assmusement. "So. Sugar?"

"Two." Levi said as he placed the plates on the bench infront of the chairs.

"Okey dokey." Eren grabbed the kettle and begun to pour the hot water into one of the mugs when lightening struck, loud and fast. His whole body jolted in surprise.  He knocked over the mug, dropped the kettle and soaked his hand in the boiling water in the process. "Mother fucker!"

Eren hissed and shook his hand as if that would abate the stinging pain. 

"You idiot!" Levi shouted at him and grabbed the arm of his injured hand more gently then Eren thought he was capable of. Levi pulled him over to the sink and turned on the tap. "Be careful. What, are you afraid of lightening or something?"

His touch may have been gentle but his words told a different story.

Crap, thought Eren, now he's pissed at me.

"No." Eren insisted honestly, winching in pain as cool water ran over his hand. "It was just really unexpected. It came out of nowhere. I'm sorry, about the mess. I'll clean it up, I promise."

"Are you stupid?" Levi sighed and let go of his arm. "I'll clean it up."

Levi pulled open a draw and grabbed a tea towel.

"But I made the mess." Eren pointed out.

"And now your hurt." Levi pinned him with a dissatisfied glare. "So, I'll clean it up."

"I'm sorry..." Eren grumbled, shuffling his feet like it he did when his mother scolded him.

"Shut up. It was an accident." Levi begun to clean up the water. "And...I shouldn't of yelled at you. I have some burn ointment you can put on it."

"Thanks." Eren smiled weakly at him. "You actually kind of remind me of my mum. Whenever I hurt myself doing something dumb, instead of asking me if I was okay, she'd tell me how stupid I was to be doing it in the first place and then she'd patch me up."

"Sounds like you never learnt your lesson."

"Essentially." Eren shrugged and turned off the tap.

"How have you managed to survive this long?"

"The power of stubbornness and a over protective sister."

"Fuck." Levi cursed. "She's going to boil me alive for this. That's if the freaky little blonde one doesn't do it first."

"Okay, well 'little blonde one' could be either Armin or Christa, but the added 'freaky' means it's so definitely Christa." Eren nodded in agreement. "I would rather kiss Connie full on the mouth then get on to that girls bad side."

"That's not helping." Levi gave him a death panned stare and finished up cleaning the mess. "I'm going to get that ointment. Don't move from that fucking spot."

"Aye captain." Eren saluted weakly with his injured hand.

Levi left the kitchen muttering to himself, something that sounded like an awful lot like 'fucking goddamed disaster brat'. Eren looked back over to the balcony. It was raining harder now. Then he looked down at his hand and examined his wound. The top of his hand was bright red and painful to the touch. He fought the urge to lick it, as if that somehow make it feel better. Then his phone on the counter vibrated loudly.

_So, you think you can stone me and spit in my eye? So, you think you can love me and leave me to die? Oh baby. Can't do this to me baby-_

Eren grabbed the phone with his uninjured hand and looked at the caller ID. It was simply labed as the cookie emoji. He looked down at the contact photo, it was him and his mother on the day he graduated high school.

"Yo ma." He said once he hit accept and held the phone to his ear.

"Yes, Eren." The voice of his mother, Carla Yeager answered. He could feel her unimpressed look burning into him from years of experience. "Nice to speak to you to."

"Hey. Don't start. I call you all the time." He frowned.

"Oh, really? Then why haven't I heard from you in almost three weeks? Why do Mikasa and Armin have to call me just so I know your alive?"

Eren had inherited his short temper from his mother, although she insists that she wasn't like that before he'd been born and had caused her unending stress. His father would say otherwise, muttered cautiously under his breath mind you.

"Chill, chill!" Eren groaned. "I'm sorry. I'll call more often, I promise."

"I'll hold you do that, oh son of mine." Carla sung though the phone warningly.

"Yeah, I hear you." Eren sighed. 

Levi came back in though the lounge room, carrying a small white tube. He shot Eren a questioning expression.

"It's just my mum." Eren shrugged.

"Hmm?" Said Carla.

"I wasn't talking to you." Eren told her.

"I know that!" Eren jerked the phone away from his ear in surprise at the sudden change in volume.

"There's no need to scream!" Eren shouted at the phone. 

A flicker of amusement danced though Levi's dark gaze and then was gone. He nodded to the stools Eren had pulled out from under the bench and they sat.

"Now who's screaming? You devil child." His mother rebutted scornfully.

"Excuse me? You raised me!" 

"And what a waste of time that was."

"Okay, yeah, that's great for the self-esteem." Eren rubbed his eyes wearily, ready for this embrassing fight in front of the guy he liked to be over. "Look, mum. Did you call me for a reason or...?"

"Give me your hand." Said Levi.

Eren held out his injured hand and Levi careful placed it on the bench.

"Who's that?" Carla asked. "That doesn't sound like someone I know."

"He's a-" Eren glanced at Levi, who watched him out of the corner of his eye. He was sitting close enough to make out the words being said.

Friend? Thought Eren. Maybe, I'm not sure. I want to be more then friends.

"Eren? Oh, my, gosh! Are you with that art dealer Mikasa and Armin told me about?" Carla crashed forward like a runaway train.

He almost dropped his phone.

"What the fuck! What did they tell you?" 

"Language!" He was scolded immediately. "They told me that you had feelings for this man and that you made a deal to see if you could win his heart in a week. I'm actually proud of you. My little guy out there chasing men. As long as you stay safe I have no problems with it."

"Yeah, thanks but WHAT DID THEY TELL YOU?" Erens cheeks were a brighter red then his burned hand, which Levi gently slathered with ointment.

"Watch your tone!" He was scolded again. He bit the inside of his mouth to keep from fighting back. "Armin told me he's a attractive, wealthy, art dealer and Mikasa told me he's short and shifty."

Levi looked up, his fingers were frozen, just gently grazing the top of Erens knuckles.

Did they have to make it sound like I went out got myself a sugar daddy? Eren frowned, brow twitching irritability.

"Why did they have to say anything?" He groaned.

"Well, dear, that'd be because my good for nothing son never calls his lonely mother." 

"I have my reasons." He grumbled and then sighed. "Look mum, I'm not just chasing this guy. I really like him." 

He stared into Levi's expressionless eyes as he spoke softly. Erens gaze was intense and unfaltering. The shadows the raindrops cast, fell over Levi's sharp features, painting his pale skin with grey streaks. 

"He's really great and this is my last chance to have him in my life. No matter what werid stuff Armin and Mikasa have told you, I really like him."

Carla was silent. Forgetting himself, Levi grabbed Erens injuried hand. 

"Ah!" Eren gave a sudden cry of pain.

"Shit. Sorry." Levi quickly pulled away apologetically.

"Eren..." His mother drawled slowly. "You know I love you, but please for the love of God, don't tell me your having sex when I'm trying to have a conversation with you."

"Mum! No!" Eren smacked his injured hand on the bench and winched as he realised what he'd done. "I had a little accident and burnt my hand. Levi was just pulling ointment on it for me."

Levi put the cap back on the tube and stood to put it away.

"Burnt your hand? Like, because you were playing with fire or because no one warned this man that your a major hazard in the kitchen?"

"...the last one." 

"Just like your father." Carla clicked her tongue. "Eren, I really do hope this turns out well. Armin told me that he only agreed to the whole thing because you weren't allowed to try again after. You've never been very lucky in love. I don't want my little guy getting even more hurt." 

"Mum..." Eren looked out at the rain fall. "That was one big lonely gay teen mistake. This is different."

"Well, I just want you to be happy."

"Yeah, I know." Eren breathed out and smiled. 

"So. How many days do you have left? Will he be coming up with you and the girls tomorrow?"

This time Eren really did drop his phone. He slammed his thighs together to catch it. He patted his leg thankfully for there God given thickness. He grabbed the phone again and put it his ear. 

"That was this week?" He bit his lip.

"Yes, Eren. You forgot didn't you?"

"Why didn't Mikasa remind me..." Eren slapped a hand over his eyes.

"She probably did. You just weren't listening."

"Arggg." He groaned in reply.

"Why don't you just bring him with you? I'd love to met him!"

"This is just, like, really short notice." 

"Well, if you want this guy to stay around he may as well meet your parents sooner rather than later." Carla added. "And Annie and Mikasas schedules are only free this week. You know that."

"Yeah, yeah. I get it." Eren pouted down at his lap. "I'll ask him. And if he says no...then I'll just come visit you guys on my own later, okay?" 

"Eren, you know I don't like the idea of you driving so far on your own." His mother chastised him.

"I'm fully grown, mum! It's time to stop worrying!" 

"Oh, please. The entire exsistance of a parent is non-stop worrying until the day we die."

"I don't doubt it. Look, if I have to come up later, then I make it when Armin or someone else is free and have them tag along. Okay?" 

"Okay, I suppose that'll have to do." Carla sighed wisfully. 

Levi came back into the kitchen. He looked down at there cold, untouched breakfast distainfully.

"I'm gonna go now, okay?" Eren prompted. "I'll send you a text when I know what's happening."

"Okay, sweet heart. Well, stay safe. Use a condom. I love you."

"Yeah, you too." Eren flushed red as he quickly hung up, hoping Levi hadn't heard his mother's questionable farewell.

"Well, there goes breakfast." Said Levi.

"Sorry." Eren grimaced.   

"Shut up." Levi snapped. "It was an accident."

"Right..." Eren trailed off nervously. "So...I gotta a question."

"What?" Levi turned to him sharply.

"Uh, you got anything planned for the next couple of days?"

"I have too meet with a client this afternoon and then Petra and the others will be handling all the small affairs until I have a dinner party with some stick-up-his-ass A list client next Wednesday."

"That's like literally perfect timing." Eren beamed. "Must be fate."

"Why?" Levi narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Because if you weren't busy then I wanted to ask if you were down to come to my parents house with me tomorrow." Eren spoke slowly and carefully.

"What will you do if I say no? You only have four days left as it is, and that's including today." Levi crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the bench. 

"Then I'll stay. I visit several times a year and like you said, I have less then four days left." Eren said seriously.

"How long is this visit?" Levi asked sceptically.

"Three days, two nights. Mikasa and Annie are going as well but there work schedules conflict alot, so this is the only time we can all go up together."

"So, we'd be coming back next Tuesday."

"Yep."

That day would be Erens last chance. The last chance to convince Levi that a relationship would be worth it, after that...Eren didn't even want to think about how he would handle that situation.

Levi sighed and dumped the cold breakfast into the bin.

"Is it a long drive?"

Eren sat up straight in his seat.

"As in you'll go?" 

"Yeah, what the hell." Levi shrugged as if it was of little concern.

But for Eren it was. Levi would be meeting his parents, seeing the home he spent an entire childhood in. What if he hated Erens parents? Or worse, what if his parents hated Levi? Suddenly Eren felt less excited then he had been, but he quickly schooled his features, not letting the apprehension show.

"It's a three hour trip." He told Levi.

"Goody." Levi put the dirty dishes in the skin and turned on the tap.  "So, I have an appointment this afternoon at two."

"Cool. I guess I'll head home before that then." Eren nodded lowly.

"It's won't take long." Levi added, not looking at him. "You could come if you wanted. You'd have to sit in the car for awhile and amuse yourself though."

"Seriously?" Eren grinned at him. "I can come with?"

"That's what I said didn't I brat?"

Eren felt happiness bubbling over the worry, smothering it with a warm feeling deep in his chest. Somehow it didn't even scare him that Levi could cause him to feel so strongly in an instant.

_**\-----Tuesday To Tuesday-----** _

Levi had made them toast to replace the breakfast they'd missed out on and he'd given Eren a stern glare when he moved to make the tea. Levi promptly ordered him to sit on the couch and not move. He threw Eren the remote and found, that quite like a child, or a Hanji, he was very easily distracted by morning cartoons. 

As Levi waited for the kettle to boil, he glanced out through the balconies glass doors. The sound of the rain, the rumble of the kettle and the hums of Eren singing along with some shows theme song filled his ears. It all seemed so domestic. And also like he was baby sitting...

Levi had hardly used the TV since Erwin had brought it and Hanji had set it up for him. They'd both insisted that he needed to do something other then sleep, work and clean. Levi had reminded them, in a taciturn manner, that he also took shits. Hanji found this more funny then was reasonable. 

The toast sprung up from the toaster with a 'pop'. Eren had requested peanut butter, so Levi quickly finished off there second try at breakfast. 

"Come get your toast, brat." Levi called into the kitchen, as the kettle grew louder for a moment before going silent.

"I thought I wasn't allowed to move from this spot." Eren replied, eyes not leaving the screen.

"Fine. Starve then." Levi shrugged indifferently. "See if I give a shit."

Eren only grinned and grabbed his toast off the kitchen bench.

"Hand still hurting?" Levi asked as he poured the tea.

"A little. I'll live though." Eren spoke with a piece of toast between his teeth.

"Disgusting." Levi balked.

"Sorry." Eren said sheepishly and sat down at the bench, quickly finishing off his food.

Levi settled for simple butter on toast. He ate and then took Erens plate from him before he could offer to up wash up. Levi could only imagine what kind of terrors that could bring.

It was just after nine am. That meant there was five hours until his appointment. 

What the fuck am I supposed to do with Eren for five fucking hours? Levi scowled to himself. He cursed his inability to see Eren upset. The face Eren had made when he'd said he'd go home before his appointment should have been punishable by death. Normally Levi would spend his free time scrubbing his house within a inch of its life and occasionally stopping for tea. And if Hanji and Erwin had decided to intrude, he spent half the time trying to convince them to leave. But this was Eren. An Eren who was seemingly easily distracted. 

Levi glanced at Eren, sitting on the couch, his eyes glued to the screen, that displayed some kind of cartoon about a yellow cyclops triangle wearing a top hat. 

Seems like the kind of shit Hanji would watch, Levi frowned.

"Hey, Levi? Wanna come watch with me?" Eren asked. Levi hadn't realised that he'd been standing there staring.

"What the hell is it?"

"Gravity Falls." Eren smiled. "It's about these two twins that have to stay with there great uncle for the summer but then all this crazy shit starts happening. Like Gnomes and mermaids and wax figures that come to life. It's pretty great."

"It sounds like someones hallucinating on acid." Levi frowned.

"Honestly, your not really that far off." Eren shrugged unabashedly. "So, what do you say? The episodes only just started."

Eren patted the empty spot on the couch beside him.

"If it's shit, I'm turning it off." Levi begrudgingly sat down.

And so Levi sat there for twenty minutes. He was fairly confused as well as strangely amused by the end of it. 

"Since when we're cartoons like that?"

"Awesome?"

"That's not exactly the word I was looking for."

"Oh, come on." Eren twisted around on the couch and through his legs over the back, his head dangling over the edge, dangerously close to the coffee table. "Admit it. That got a chuckle or two out of you."

"You'll hear a chuckle or two out of me when you hit your head."

"What?" Said Eren as he sat up, smacking his head on the table. "Fuck! Ouch!"

Levi turned his face away so Eren couldn't see the corners of his mouth twitching upwards. 

"I told you so." Levi chuckled as he said he would.

"Your so mean." Eren pouted, rubbing at his forehead. "But it made you laugh so I suppose it's not that bad."

Levi felt warmth blossom deep in his chest, growing steady like a sunrise. He chanced a glance over at him. Eren was looking at him with those big glimmering eyes, innocent and honest. 

It's hard to believe this is the same kid who tried to kill his friend via plastic bag last night, Levi thought to himself.

"So, what you want to do now?" Asked Eren, righting himself on the couch. "Around now is when all the boring shows are on."

"Does it seem like I frequently entertain collage brats?"

"Hanji and Erwin?"

"Point taken." Levi smirked.

"What do they do when they come over?" Eren seemed to stare right though him, hanging off his every word.

"Well, most of the time I'm either trying to get rid of them, or they brought alcohol in which case I raise my ban on morons for a limited time." Levi explained. "But since your ass is yet to turn twenty one, drinking is out of the question."

"Your really never going to budge on that, huh?" Erens brow twitched in irritation.

"Not likely." Levi replied swiftly. 

"Well, then. What are we going to do?" Eren sank back into the couch.

"I think Hanji left a USB here ages ago. She said she filled it with movies for me to watch. Not that I ever did or intended to."

"Damn, you cold." Eren shook his head at him.

"Uh huh." Levi rolled his eyes, standing from the couch. 

He walked over to the TV and opened the top draw of the unit it sat on. He dug through it for moment.

"Where the fuck did I leave it?" He muttered to himself. "Ah."

Levi pulled a blue USB stick from the draw.

"Now. How the ever loving fuck do you plug this in?" Levi frowned down at it.

"There should be a port someone on the TV." Eren explained. Levi could hear the grin in his voice. "It'll probably be on the sides or the bottom."

Levi felt around the sides and the bottom, even moving the TV for a better view. After a few moments of helpless fumbling, Eren cleared his voice.

"Need a hand there?" He said smugly.

"Only if I get to beat you with it." Levi gritted thought his teeth.

Eren only laughed at him.

"Here." He said, getting off the couch and coming to his side. Eren twisted the TV in his direction and spotted the USB port low in the corner. "Right there."

Eren pointed to the correct area helpfully.

"Sit your ass down before I shove this TV down your throat." Levi grumbled.

"Your welcome." Eren rolled his eyes and returned to the couch.

Smug little ass hat, Levi thought to himself and slumped back onto the couch.

"Let's see what's on here." Eren mused, remote in hand. "Oh, there's some good stuff on here."

"I'll take your word for it."

"Any preference?"

"I don't give a shit." Levi pursed his lips sourly. "But if-"

"It's crap, you can change it." Eren finished smoothly, sending Levi grin. 

"Brat." Levi looked away from him.

"Tim Burton? Ghilbil? Tim Burton? Ghilbil?" Eren hummed to himself for a moment. "Ghilbil it is."

Eren selected the film and pressed play, he shuffled his way back into the cushions, getting comfortable.

"Don't suppose I can put my feet on the couch?"

"Not unless you want to lose them."

"Good to know." Eren nodded.

Out of the corner of his eye, Levi watched the younger man. The shadows of the rain fall drifted across his face. The movie was playing a smooth dream like soundtrack. Everything seemed almost idyllic.

He watched Erens lips moving subtly with certain lines. He clearly had seen this movie before. He suddenly wished his hadn't been focusing on Erens mouth, realising how pink and soft his lips seemed to be. He looked back to the screen. Of course this did nothing for the warmth that radiated from Eren. Was he born in a fucking volcano? 

Not that his bothered Levi. It was on the cooler side today, what with the sudden down pour and Levi was known to not handle the cold well. A brief thought flitered though his mind. If he moved closer, then he could take advantage of Erens ridiculous amount of body heat. He almost slapped himself. That could give Eren the wrong idea. He didn't want to end up cuddling with some brat who he fully intended to never see again when the seven days were up. Now a image played behind his eyes.

His arm around Erens waist. Erens lips pressed up against his own. He fought the urge to physically shake the memory from his mind. It was like he could still feel it despite being so totally smashed that night. Most of what had happened then was a blur, but that moment was so clear in his mind. It had taken so much to pull back from Eren. But he was drunk and it wasn't supposed to turn out like that. Eren didn't deserve to have his hopes put up and then dashed because Levi couldn't control himself like a horny teenager. He wanted to forget but his could still feel Erens warmth, his lips, the shape of his waist under his touch. He'd done so well to not dwell on it since that night, but being alone with Eren was undoing him.

Levi moved to stand. He had to get out of there. Get some air, clean something. Come back when he had his head on straight. He glanced at Eren and paused. He was sleep.

"Your fucking kidding me." Levi cursed under his breath.

It's maybe half past ten in the morning and this fucker is napping, Levi stared at his sleeping form with a deadpan expression.

He slowly eased himself back onto the couch. This reminded him of the day before, when Eren had passed out on his couch and he'd snapped a secret picture.

Does he just fall asleep all the time? Levi frowned at him.

Eren was slumped back deep into the cushions. He had one arm slung over the arm of the couch and the other lay in his lap. Both legs were stretched out carelessly beneath the coffee table. Erens head lolled to the side ever so slightly, his dark bangs falling across his eye lids.

Okay, being that attractive while sleeping is seriously not fair, Levi fought the urge to poke him in the face. 

He glanced at the TV screen. He'd never seen the film before so he had no clue how long was left in it. But from the obvious change in scene he'd been gawking at Eren for way longer then was socially exceptable. He could have stood up and left the room like he intended. Eren was asleep, he wouldn't care of Levi went off to do something else. But, for some unknown reason, Levi didn't want to go. He relaxed back into the couch. Eren was only inches away. He adverted his eyes and continued watching the screen. Just sitting near him wouldn't spur him on or give him false hope so it was okay. Levi could take this little moment for what it was and Eren would never have to know.

_**\-----Tuesday To Tuesday-----** _

"Get the fuck up." 

Eren scrunched up his features and turned his head to the side.

"Arggg..." He moaned groggily.

"Brat." The voice spoke again. 

Eren cracked a single eye open. Directly above him was Levi. He was leaning over the back of the couch, above where Eren sat.

"Shit! What the fuck!" Eren scrambled onto his feet, hitting his shin on the edge of the coffee table. "Ouch, ouch!"

"Real graceful." Levi stared at him with a deadpan expression.

"Shut up! I swear you did that on purpose!" Eren rubbed at his shins.

"And how would you prove that?" Levi across his arms over his chest. "Your ass was asleep."

"Right. I was wasn't I." Eren chuckled sheepishly.

"Do you usually sleep so much?"

"No!" Eren shot back. "I just, like nap. Occasionally. If I'm comfortable."

"Then my couch must be real damn comfortable. That's the second time you've done that." 

"My bad." Eren rubbed at his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Almost time to leave." Levi told him plainly. "Remember? My appointment?"

"Oh. I am a great sleeper." Eren seemed very impressed with himself.

"Good for you." Levi turned from him. "If you have to have piss, do it now. I'm not stopping."

"Who's the graceful one now?" Eren pursed his lips.

"Ten minutes brat!" Levi called over this shoulder and disappeared up the hall. Eren hear a door shut.

Eren groaned a fell onto the couch dramatically. 

"I wish he would stop doing that." He spoke into the couch cushion.

He shifted to lay his head on the side of his face and let out a puff of air.

It'd be great if he could not be so damn hot all the time too, Eren thought to himself. He thought about Levi leaning down over him and burried him face back in the couch. That was way to close for comfort. I was totally not prepared for that.

Eren rolled on to his back, legs dangling over the arm of the couch. He glanced down at his feet. 

Right, Eren sat up. Shoes.

He went into Levi's guest bedroom and grabbed his shoes off the floor, slipping them on once he got back to the couch. He dug his phone out of his pocket and opened his and Armins text conversation.

 **Brunett Bestie- 1:22pm;**  
_Yo, so I'll be back later then I thought. I'm going with Levi to a clients house._

He waited a moment for a reply.

 **Blonde Bestie- 1:23pm;**  
_Okay...Do you know what time you'll be getting back?_

 **Brunett Bestie- 1:23pm;**  
_No idea._

 **Blonde Bestie- 1:24pm;**  
_Well, okay then. Just behave yourself?_

 **Brunett Bestie- 1:24pm;**  
_I'm offended!!! I ALWAYS BEHAVE MYSELF!!_

 **Blonde Bestie- 1:25pm;**  
_I'll believe it when I see it. I got to go, Connie and Sasha bought fireworks over and Marco needs some back up._

Eren wasn't sure of he was missing out or if he was safer being as far away from Sasha and Connie as possible.

Eren didn't have time to ponder it as Levi came back though to the lounge room, now dressed in his business attire. Cravat, black slacks and all.

"You ready?" Levi asked.

"Yep." Eren bounded up off the couch and followed Levi down the stairs and into the garage.

Levi climbed into the drivers side as Eren did the same on the passengers side.

"So, who's the client?" Asked Eren, admiring the cars perfect condition.

"I can't tell you much. Confidentiality and all that shit, but the guy is loaded." Levi's shrugged.

"Like, how your loaded or like Kardashian loaded?"

Levi rolled his eyes at that as he stuck the keys in the ignition.

"More like sketchy illegal activities loaded."

"Oh, nice. He a pimp?"

"You looking for a job?" 

"I mean, if he pays well." Eren grinned.

"Real classy." Levi scoffed as the garage rolled up before them and they drove out onto the drive.

They sat in silence for several minutes as Levi pulled out onto the busy roads that crisscrossed over town. Eren noted that the rain had stopped, the sun beginning to bathe the afternoon in a golden light.

"Since I'm going to be meeting them tomorrow, what are your parents like?" Levi suddenly asked.

Eren smiled, it felt good to know that Levi cared enough to ask questions.

"Well, dads a doctor. We live in a pretty small town and he actually owns his own practice so he knows almost everyone there. He's pretty chill for the most part. But then there's mum." Eren explained. "She's an absolute nightmare when she wants to be."

"I'd gathered." Levi nodded, clearly alluding to Erens phone call that morning.

"Yeah, I mean she's my mum and I love her but sometimes I kinda want to shove her in a vat of acid." 

"That's not extreme at all."

"You don't know what she's done though! When I was in highschool she found a condom under my mattress, right? One; what the fuck was she doing looking under my mattress. Two; she pulled me out of a class to talk about it!" Eren exclaimed. "I could have died! And then when I was a kid we had a fight and I refused to come back inside the house so she had all my friends over and legit had a party right in front of me and told me I wasn't invited!"

"What were you arguing about though?" Levi glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. 

"...I broke her favourite cup and then hid it in the backyard..."

"That's it?"

"...and when she found it I told her it wasn't me so..."

"So, your were being punished for lying?"

"Are you seriously taking her side right now?!"

"You should have just come clean in the first place." Levi shrugged nonchalantly.

"I was eight!" 

"Old enough to know better."

"I can't believe you! You can't tell me stuff like that never happened to you when you were kid." Eren pouted.

Levi grew silent for a minute, then it seemed like he almost wanted to smile.

"No. I never lied." 

"I call bullcrap."

"I'm telling the truth."

"Your mum must be a total push over then." Eren crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hardly. She was terrifying when she wanted to be." 

"What about your dad?"

"Never met him." Stated Levi. "He fucked off before I was born."

"Oh. Well, that sucks." Eren was suddenly feeling extremely guilty. 

"It never bothered me." Levi shrugged. "Can't miss what you never had."

"Yeah, I guess so." Eren agreed softly. "Any siblings?"

"Just me." Levi shook his head.

"Consider yourself lucky. Siblings can be great but they can also be a curse." 

"I assume your referring to your sister?" Levi smirked.

"Yeah, Mikasa." Eren rolled his eyes. "She's not always so bad. To be completely honest, I wouldn't trade her for anything. I don't know if you already knew this, but we actually adopted Mikasa when she and I were nine. My dad knew her parents and he was doing a house call at there place. He was worried because they'd made an appointment days ago and never showed up. He called them and no one was answering. So, dad headed out there to check on them and when you got there, both Mikasas parents had been killed and he found Mikasa hiding in foot locker. She'd been in there for a few days at that point."

"Did they ever find who killed her parents?" Asked Levi.

"Yeah, these three guys. They were human traffickers." Eren clenched his teeth. Just telling the story made him angry. "Absolute fucking scum. They'd been spotted standing outside our school a week before."

"Jesus..." Levi breathed out.

"Yeah." Eren nodded solemnly. "They could have come after any of us."

A moment of silence passed and Eren gave a nervous laugh.

"Way to ruin the mood, am I right?" He rubbed at his neck awkwardly.

"If anything," Said Levi softly. "It just goes to show that she doesn't want to loose her family again. That's probably why she's so over protective."

"Oh. Wow. Yeah, I guess I never thought of it that way." Eren smiled at him. "That's was way deep Levi."

"And now the mood is definitely  
dead." Levi sighed with a breathy chuckle that did strange things to Erens body. "Well, fucking done brat."

_**\-----Tuesday To Tuesday-----** _

The rest of the ride had been fifteen minutes of Eren insisting to Levi that sandwiches tasted better cut up into triangles as opposed to squares or rectangles. The conversation only halted when they pulled up to a pair of grand brass gates.

"Is this the place?" Asked Eren.

"We've been driving on it for the last five minutes." Levi informed him.

"Your fucking kidding me." Eren balked, looking back at the long stretch of woodland they'd just driven though.

Levi stuck his hand out the window and gave a small wave.

"What was that?" Eren looked at him in confusion.

"Just wait." 

Just as Levi said those two words, the gates swung open soundlessly.

"Yooooooooo..." Erens jaw dropped, eyes wide. 

Levi glanced at Eren from the corner of his eye as he drove though the gates. Cute little fucking prick, he thought to himself. Just wait until he sees the house.

"Don't tell me this guy is actually a pimp?" Eren seriously asked him.

"Your a moron, but honestly? Who can fucking tell with these rich bastards." Levi shrugged.

They drove onwards for another for another minute before coming to another large gate. This was was even more grand then the last. The gold was polished and glinted at them in the sunshine. Beyond that gate was the main building. 

"Well, stick a pole up my ass and call me a scarecrow." Eren said, half of his body out the window in amazement. "That's one big fucking house."

"Has anyone ever told you that you should talk less?" Levi shot him a droll look before leaning sightly out his own window. 

He pressed down a small red button beside the intercom.

"Levi Ackerman." He spoke clearly. "I'm here for the two o'clock."

They was a small crackling noise and then a voice answered the way it always did.

"Come on though Mr Ackerman."

"Get your fucking head in the window brat." Levi grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back into his seat before he could drive the rest of the way though the gate.

"This is nuts." Eren looked out his window at the expansive and finely kept gardens.

"The house is over a hundred years old." Levi felt the need to mention.

"Nuts I tell you." Eren shook his head in disbelief.

Levi up infront of the house, careful not to block the front steps leading up to the double doors. 

"I think those doors are worth more then my kidneys." Eren told Levi, who promptly rolled his eyes.

The front doors opened and a young woman wearing glasses and a grey suit stood at the top of gleeming marble stairs.

"I'm pretty sure your an accident waiting to happen after this morning." Levi unbuckled his seat belt. "So, try not to destroy my car."

"You can't expect me to just sit here after all that!" Eren exclaimed.

"Don't make me regret bringing you along." Levi snapped and climbed out of the car quickly .He didn't want to be taken in by Erens adorable pout again. "Stay in the car."

Levi shut the door behind him and started up the stairs. 

"Good afternoon Mr Ackerman." The young woman nodded.

"Miss Brzenska." Levi greeted her stoically.

Levi didn't mind her personally. She was generally business like and didn't bore Levi with small talk. 

"Baby sitting?" She guestured to Erens form sitting in the car, his arms crossed over his chest and wearing a sour expression.

"Something like that." 

Levi could only imagine how annoyed Eren would be to hear that. He almost wanted to get back down to the car and tell him just for his childish reaction. 

For the furrowing of his brows forming that little crease on his forehead. To see him pucker his lips as if sucking on a lemon. And especially to see that pretty pink dust his cheeks.

Wow. This whole situation gets gayer by the second, Levi thought to himself.

"He's waiting for you in his office." She turned to face the inside of the house. "If you'll follow me."

Levi sent a quick glance at Eren with a warning glare before disappearing though the doorway and into the lavish home.

Levi could feel the thickness of the plush red carpet that stretched across the wide entry way and up the spotless double split stairs. Levi could always appreciate how clean the place was even if it was ridiculously huge.

He'd come here enough times to know the way to the office himself, but Rico Brzenska was always there to lead him soundlessly up the stairs and along the halls. If knew if he owned a place like this he wouldn't just let people meander about. Especially the people he knew. The image of Hanji setting the house on fire and cackling manically while walls crumbled around them and screams echoed on torrential winds suddenly filled his mind. 

Fuck that, he blinked, wiping the image from his mind.

"Sir, Mr Ackerman is here to see you." The woman knocked on a pair of large ornate doors. 

"Ah, come in!" A cheerful aged voice replied.

She pushed open the doors and Levi stepped in behind her. The office, like the rest of the house, was finely furnished, a floor to ceiling window dominating the back wall.

"Pixis." Levi inclined his head to the man sitting behind the desk, holding a DS in his hands. 

"Levi!" The man stood, grinning at him warmly. Dot Pixis was an older man, with no hair but a thick grey moustache. "Good to see you. That'll be all Rico."

The woman nodded curtly and left closing the door behind her. 

"Petra told me that you had an oil painting to sell." Levi spoke matter of factly. "I was surprised. You generally buy more then sell."

"Straight to business. Same old Levi." Pixis chuckled and stroked his chin, setting down his DS. "But you are right."

The older man stood and came around to the front of his desk.

"A friend of mine from Greece recently had there first show case and I couldn't help but notice a certain item that I think you'll like in particular." Pixis mused.

"This 'friend' wouldn't happen to be an navie attractive young lady?" Levi stared at him plainly.

"Oh, what you must think of me Levi?" Pixis replied in mock offence. "Really."

Levi knew Pixis was hardly some dangerous predator. Lover of women and men alike? Sure. A notorious flirt? Absolutely. But generally harmless seeing as he understood the word 'no'. Although Levi couldn't for the life of him see what all those young friends of his saw in him, besides the money of course. But then again, it was likely thats all they could see. Pixis didn't seem to mind all the same.

"The piece, Pixis?" Levi prompted him.

"Ah, yes." Pixis smiled and moved over to a large covered canvas behind his desk. He grabbed one corner of the dark blue fabric and pulled it away, displaying the painting beneath. "The artist, a sweet little thing named Phaedra, painted this portrait of her grandfather."

Levi stepped up close to observe the painting. It was done in natural colours, light browns and beige. He lifted his hand and touched it gently. He could feel the textures of the mans long beard and the smooth strokes that filled the background, that appeared to be a garden in autumn, done in oranges and muted reds. He feel that this was a real person. He could see the creases marring his forehead, showing a long full life and the laugh lines around his mouth, showing one filled with smiles. 

"What do you think?" Asked Pixis. "She's very talented isn't she? And such beautiful hands too."

"She has something I'll give her that much." Levi nodded in agreement, studying the gentle details in the dark eyes.

"I have a picture of her." Pixis declared and rounded his desk to rummage though his top drawer.

"No offence, but I really don't care." Levi told him, his eyes still on the painting.

"Ah, your so cold. Really, she's beauty." Pixis insisted. "Look here- oh, Levi, I didn't realise you'd brought someone along."

"What?" Levi looked up.

Pixis was looking out the floor to ceiling window, out on to the front lawn. Levi came to stand beside him and peered down at front drive. Eren was leaning against the outside of his car, talking to another man, clearly someone on Pixis's staff. The other man was tall and muscular, posed with both hands on his hips. Eren laughed at something he said, grinning widely. Levi felt his gut wrench almost painfully.

Suddenly the man seemed distrustful. Levi felt as though he had to march down there and separate the two, despite the fact that they were doing nothing but having a conversation. He knew Eren had probably jumped at the chance for distraction. 

Don't be fucking stupid, Levi cursed himself. He can do whatever he wants.

And then the man reached out and touched Erens shoulder. The action was smooth and gentle. Eren didn't seemed bothered by it but gave no indication for the man to do anything further. Levis hold body tensed.

"So, this is the infamous Mr Eren Jaeger then." Pixis smiled at him.

"What?" Levi looked at him in confusion. "What do you know about Eren?"

"A mutual friend of ours may have slightly divulged the entire situation to me." Pixis admitted, completely unashamed. 

Levi knew there was only one person they had in common who knew about Eren.

"I'm going to shave Erwins eyebrows and make him eat them." Levis gaze immediately darkened. 

Pixis laughed heartedly.

"Really, now. There was no harm done. I'm actually quite interested in the whole affair. He must be a very determined young man to pursue you." Pixis appraised him. "I was told you gave him a week."

"Four days after today." Levi looked back out the window.

"And your already so jealous after such a short time? I can see a very interesting future for you both." Pixis said casually.

"I'm not jealous." Levi snapped to quickly for it to be convincing. 

"Levi, there's no shame in romance." Pixis grinned lecherously. "And other things."

"I don't care how much money you have, I will push you out this window." Levi told him seriously.

"I don't doubt it." Pixis shrugged. "What I don't understand, is why you doubt yourself?"

"We are not having this conversation."

"Oh, but we are."

"I came here on business."

"But you'll stay because I'm so pretty." Pixis said battered his lashes at him. "Come now, Levi. He's an attractive young man and from Erwin told me, he's nuts about you. What's stopping you but yourself?"

"I don't want this and neither should he." Levi sighed in annoyence. "I'm pretty fucked up, you know. He's just a kid, he should go find someone else."

"Someone less fucked up?" Pixis raised his brows at him. "We're all fucked up in one way or another Levi. Doesn't mean we don't enjoy some happiness in our lives. And for some of us, that happiness is another person."

"I really don't want to have this conversation." Levi frowned. 

He watched Eren smiling at the other man, listening to him eagerly. The man clapped Eren on the back and Levi felt it like a rock dropping in his stomach.

"Don't let this is beat you, Levi." Said Pixis. "You won't be young forever. Take this advice from a lonely old man."

"A wealthy lonely old man with dozens of sexual partners." Levi corrected him.

"Well, you know what they say," Pixis shrugged. "once you have everything, you realise you don't."

"Who? Who says that?" Levi gave him a blank stare.

"Another lonely old man."

"It was Erwin wasn't it?"

"He, Mike and I had brunch the other day."

"My day just got progressively gayer. Thanks for that."


	6. "Is that a yaoi manga?"

Eren and Levi sat in the back seat of Mikasas four wheel drive. Levi could honestly say he'd never felt so out of place. Mikasa and Annie sat up front, the first of the two driving. Eren had control of music which meant he was singing at the top of his lungs with great gusto. This was something that the first half hour consisted of. Eren was currently belting out a song that Levi had sworn he'd heard before. 

 _"...the world doesn't have to be so greyyyyy. Charlie, when your life's a mess, when you're feeling blue, always in distress."_ Eren rocked back and forth as he sang. _''I know what can wash that sad awayyyyy. All you have to do is put a banana in your earrrrr!"_

Oh, for the love of God. Levi suddenly realised where he'd hear the song before. He recognised it as some stupid internet song that Hanji and Erwin had been obsessed with years ago. 

 _"A banana in my ear?"_ Eren seemed intent on singing all sections as well as being as loud as possible. He winked at Levi's annoyed expression. _"Put a ripe banana right into your favourite ear! It's true! Says who? So true! Once it's in your gloom will disappear. The bad in the world is hard to hear, when in your ear a banana cheers. So, go and put a banana in your-"_

Suddenly the music cut out.

"Mikasa!" Eren whined. 

"I will crash this car if I have to listen to that song again, Eren." His sister shot a glare at him though the review mirror.

Levi felt as though he could have kissed her in that moment.

"It's a classic!" Eren stamped his foot like a four year old. "Back me up Annie!"

"No thanks." The stoic girl replied. "I plan on getting laid tonight."

"Okay, gross, that's my sister." Eren sank down into his seat, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "It wasn't that bad was it?"

Eren was now directing his question at Levi. Levi wasn't sure had he always ended up in this ridiculous situations.

"I was about to remove your vocal cords and set the stereo on fire." Levi answered point blank.

"Ouch." Eren pouted. "Ever heard of pulling punches."

Levi did his best to ignore Erens sulky expression and the things it did to his common sense.

"I'm sure you'll live."

Eren spent the next two minutes, staring at the window, wearing an expression like there was sad music playing in his head and no one understood him. Then Eren seemed to quickly get bored of that and suddenly straighten in his seat.

"Hey, let's play the game!"

"Game?" Levi arched a brow at him.

"Yeah, whenever me and Mikasa were on long road trips in the car we would play the Car Game. And now Annie always plays when she comes with us." Eren explained. "So, basically someone picks a type of car or vehicle, like a white ute or a red truck and then the first person to spot one that matches wins and picks the type for the next round. We keep track of all the wins and at the end whoever has the least wins owes everyone a drink."

"Eren sucks at this game." Annie interjected.

"Do not!" Eren frowned at her.

"Why do you want to play it if your not good at it?" Asked Levi.

"Hey! I just said I don't suck at it."  Eren whined.

"Oh, stop it Eren." Mikasa scolded him, although in a clearly amused tone. "Levi will figure out how bad you are at it soon enough."

"If your all going to be like that, then I don't want to play at all." Eren sank down in his seat.

Okay, seriously? Is he twelve?

"Fine, we'll play without you." Said Annie.

"Fine." Eren replied with the attitude to rival a fourteen year old girl.

"Blue mini van." Mikasa started.

Eren sank down lower in his seat, sticking out his bottom lip in contemp. Levi could almost laugh.

Maybe he's just always like this on long car rides? Levi rolled his eyes and looked out the window.

Two minutes later, Annie spoke.

"Blue mini van." She guestured to, indeed a blue mini van sitting in someone's drive way. 

"One point." Mikasa congratulated her. Levi noticed Annie keeping score on her phone.

"Hmm. A jeep. Doesn't matter what colour." Annie decided.

Levi glanced out his window and almost laughed out loud. He chanced a glance over at Eren. Still sulking. He looked up at Mikasa and Annie and then gently elbowed the boy beside him. Eren looked up at him questioningly and Levi nodded his head to the red Jeep outside his window two lanes across. Eren was practically fucking beaming.

"JEEP!" He shouted aburptly. 

"What?" Annie turn to look at him. "I thought you weren't playing."

"Well, I am now! And look. JEEP!" Eren leaned half over Levi, pointing out the window in earnest.

"There's no need to yell." Mikasa shook her head, but was smiling. "One win to Eren."

Annie didn't argue and Eren suddenly seemed to realise that his upper half was practically in Levi's lap. His face flushed bright red and he quickly scooted back over onto his side.

"My bad." He said, fiddling with his hands in embrassment.

"It's your turn Eren." Mikasa reminded him.

Eren face grew even brighter at the rememberence that they weren't alone.

"Ah..." Eren thought aloud. "Dark blue station wagon."

The car lulled into silence as the game carried on out. When Mikasa pulled into a gas station half an hour later, Levi was in the lead, followed by Mikasa, Annie and Eren straggling along behind.

"Stupid fucking game away." Eren slouched lowly, seat belt bunched up under his chin.

"Your shout for drinks, Eren." Mikasa mentioned off handedly as she climbed out to fill the cars tank.

"I am never playing this game again." Eren growled, roughly unclipping his belt.

"You say that everytime." Said Annie in a bored tone.

"Arg, whatever!" Eren snapped and then turned to Levi. "What do you want?"

"Waters fine." Levi stared at him, trying not to make it obvious that pouty Eren was a-fucking-dorable.

Then Eren kicked open his door and grumbled his way into the store. 

"Being stuck in a car always makes him irritable." Said Annie, not even turning to Levi. "He's the type that doesn't like to sit still."

At first Levi wasn't even saw if it was him she'd spoken to, but afterall, they were the only two in the car.

"Right." He said, not sure how to respond.

"He's a handful." Said Annie, pulling out her phone. "Good luck dealing with that."

"I was expecting something more along the lines of a threat." Said Levi. 

"Only idiots makes themselves a suspect."

Okay, Levi thought to himself, staring at the back of her head, I suddenly don't want to left alone with her anymore. And I thought the other blonde one was scary.

Mikasa finished filling the tank and went inside the store to pay. A minute later she came back out with Eren in tow, carrying drinks and snacks. She climbed in the front and Eren back in beside Levi.

"Here." He handed Levi a bottle of water. 

He gave Annie a lemon slushie, Mikasa an iced coffee and kept a can of Coke for himself. It was obvious he knew them well enough to know what they wanted with out asking. 

As Mikasa pulled out of the gas station Levi took a sip of his water, watching Eren out of the corner of his eye as he carefully opened his drink and took a glup. He watched his adams apple move up and down as drank and decided to look away before he was caught staring.

Way to be a creeper, Levi, he thought to himself bitterly.

The next ten minutes consisted of Eren begging to be given control of music again, which Mikasa only granted when he promised he wouldn't play any more songs from weird YouTube videos. So, instead he played music from some kind of pop punk band Levi had never heard before and fell asleep half way through the second song. Levi looked at Eren slumped against the window like he was some kind of monster. Mikasa noticed Eren was sleeping and turned down the music, but didn't turn it off. 

"Dad used to play heavy metal to put him to sleep when he was a baby." Mikasa explained. "Now, he can sleep through gravel in blender."

"I have a feeling that's not actually a metaphor." Levi glanced at the driver's seat. 

"It's not." She answered plainly.

The image of Erens friends crowded around a blender, pouring in gravel, slapping down the lid and laughing as the turned it on came to mind.

They're all fucking spastics, he thought to himself. 

So, he sat there beside a snoring Eren until he noticed him shifting and thought he was waking up. He slowly moved off the window and in the next two minutes was leaning in the middle just inches away from Levi. 

Levi studied the way his hair covered his eyes in this position, the way that the seat belt was pulled on the sleeve of his shirt, pulling his back and revealing a tan shoulder and collar bone. 

"Hey, can you check the time?" Mikasa asked Annie.

Levi's head snapped away violently, like he'd officially been caught drooling over Eren with his overprotective sister and freaky sisters girlfriend in the front seat. 

"Ten o'seven." Annie replied in that bored tone of hers. 

Levi realised they still had close to two hours left. He cursed himself for trapping himself in tight quarters with temptation. Them as time past he felt his eyes get heavy. Levi generally only slept three, four hours night, five if he was really lucky, and somehow he'd always managed to survive on that just fine. He might get a little tired during the day, but there was nothing like a screeching Hanji to wake a guy up. But right now he was well and truly fighting to keep his eyes open. He mentally begged for Mikasa to randomly punch the cars horn, or drive into a pot hole, anything to wake him up. But the black haired girl kept on driving smoothly without incident, unaware of his internal struggle.

_ **\-----Tuesday To Tuesday-----** _

Eren woke with a start and a squeal. At first he thought the squeal had been him, then the light of the flash cleared and he realized it most certainly wasn't him. He looked beside him, where his head had been nestled in the crook of Levi's neck. Levi blinked groggily out the car window on his side.

"What the fuck?" He cursed.

Oh, shit, thought Eren. Oh, sHIT. WERE WE JUST SLEEPING AGAINST EACH OTHER? WHAT?

The sound of the boot opening jerked him back into his senses and he finally saw what Levi was squinting at with such annoyence. 

"Eren! My baby! That's so sweet!" His mother clapped her hands excitedly, beside her Erens father clutched a camera and smiled.

"Fuck..." Erens face immediately bloomed with red.

"Are they...?" Asked Levi.

"Uh huh." Eren answered.

"And did they...?" 

"Uh huh." 

"Fucking hell."

"Uh huh." Erens mother knocked on the window happily and waved at them. Eren groaned loudly. "I apologise for everything that your about to go through."

"Yes." Levi stared at him dully. "Warn me now after the three hour drive."

Eren climbed out of his side of car bracing himself for his mother's rib crushing hug as she envoloped him enthusiastically.

"We're not carrying your bags." Mikasa said as she walked past them. Eren figured his mother must have already cuddle assulted her. 

"Hey mum." Eren hugged his mother back, ignoring his sister.

"It so good to actually see you." Carla released him from her hold and took his face in her hands, squishing his cheeks together.

"Yes, yes, I know." Eren rolled his eyes. "I'm a bad son."

"Eren." His dad called over out of the roof of the car.

"Hey dad." Eren gave him a small grin, moving around the back of the car to hug his father. It was a much less viperous embrace to say the least. "We're gonna have to talk about that picture."

"Your mother already confiscated the SD card." His dad shrugged.

"I should have known." Eren mumbled, as Levi climbed out of the car beside him. Then before Eren could say a word his mum was there with a giddy grin.

"Eren! Don't be rude! Introduce us to our guest!"

"God, mum chill! We just got here, I'm getting to it." Eren cast Levi a embarrassed glance. "So. This is Levi."

"It's lovely to have you here with us, dear." Carla grabbed for Levis hand.

"Thanks for having me." Levi replied politely although clearly a little taken aback. 

"Oh, so polite! You could teach Eren a thing or two." She smiled impishly. "Well, I'm Carla and this is my husband Grisha."

"Let go of him, dear." Grisha gently removed Carla's hand from her grip on Levi's. "No, need to go full throttle."

"I'm just welcoming him." Carla pouted up at her husband.

"I know, dear." Grisha gave Levi a understanding nod.

"Bags." Eren motioned Levi to the back of the car, finding an exit thanks to his dads intervention.

"Right." Levi followed him.

Then Annie and Mikasa came back out on to the front lawn and Carla's attention was stolen by hugging the life out of Annie. 

"Sorry, about that." Eren gave him a guilty smile.

"It's fine." Levi shook his head honestly. "She's just...happy?"

"Yeah, happy. Let's go with that." Eren agreed, gathering his bags. As moved the pull his backpack pack on, the strap brushed roughly against his burnt hand. "Fuck."

As he jerked his hand back on a reflex the bag slid off his hand back over the burn. Levi was quick to catch it.

"You alright?" Levi asked, concern flicking deep in his eyes.

Eren blew on his hand meekly, he looked up at Levi though his lashes. It felt good to have Levi care enough to ask, even is he did have to endure a certain level of stinging. 

"It's all good. Thanks." He glanced down at his back pack clenched in Levi's hand.

"No problem." Levi shrugged and pulled the bag onto his own back.

"No, I can still carry it." Eren insisted.

"Just shut up and let me do it, brat." Levi said firmly, pulling his own suit case out of the boot and turned towards the house.

"Thanks...again." Eren grabbed his duffle bag and slammed the boot shut. "Hey, mum? You got the guest room ready?"

Usually during these visits, Mikasa and Annie would stay in Mikasas old room and Eren would stay in his. But, Mikasa and Annie had been together for years at this point, it made sense for them to share. Whereas Eren and Levi weren't even officially dating.

"Oh, sorry." Carla gave him a coy smile. "I forgot to tell you, but I've been giving the guest room a much needed new coat of paint, so would it be okay if you and Levi stayed in your room? I've already change the sheets and aired it out."

"Mum!" Eren looked at her in disbelief.

Painting the room my ass, Eren thought bitterly.

"Your both adults, Eren. It's not like you'll catch cooties." Carla shook her head at him.

"That's no where close to the point!" Eren shouted after his mum as she turned and started back into the house. Eren lolled his head back and groaned, casting an embarrassed glance at Levi. "So..."

"It's not a big deal." Levi rolled his eyes.

Not a big deal...NOT A BIG DEAL? Eren mentally screamed to himself. I'm going to be sharing a double bed with Levi. A bed I did MANY thing on, in a room I did MANY things in. This is a hugE FUCKING DEAL. WHAT IF I GET A BONER IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT? WHAT IF LEVI SLEEPS SHIRTLESS? THEN I'M DEFINITELY GOING TO GET A BONER AND ITS GOING TO BE WEIRD AND CREEPY AND THEN HE'LL NEVER LIKE ME!

A sudden kick to his shin pulled him from his inner turmoil. 

"Calm down. I don't plan on jumping you in your sleep." Levi looked at him, almost amused.

I DON'T NEED TO THINK ABOUT THAT RIGHT NOW.

Eren just groaned again and lead Levi into the house.

 "Calm down. I don't plan on jumping you in your sleep." Levi looked at him, almost amused.

I DON'T NEED TO THINK ABOUT THAT RIGHT NOW.

Eren just groaned again and lead Levi into the house. He let Levi step in first, closing the door behind them. For Eren the smell was the most familiar thing about the house for him, down right nolstagic. His mother always kept things neat and spotless, and today the floral scent of the carpet cleaner and what Eren could only describe as pure fresh air was particularly present. He assumed it was because it'd been awhile since he'd been back. On the inside everything look like it always had. Dark polished, hardwood floors, light blue walls, white skirting, lace curtains, family pictures hanging from the walls. He had spent an entire childhood in this house. He could almost picture running down the hallway with Armin and Mikasa. He could see the scratch on the corner of the post at the bottom of the stairs, that he'd made riding his skateboard in the house when he was twelve. It was all still there. 

"Levi." Carla stuck her head out from down the hall in the kitchen. "I was wondering if you were allergic to anything, dear?"

"No, ma'am." 

"So polite!" Carla beamed. "And just call me Carla like everyone else, or mum if you prefer."

Then before Levi could answer, Carla had popped back into the kitchen. Eren had no clue where his father had disappeared to. Likely in the basement.

"My rooms upstairs." Eren nodded, to the staircase adjacent to the front door and lead Levi up to the second floor.   
Erens room was across from Mikasas. Her door was open and he could hear her and Annie talking casually inside. He stopped at his own door. "Here."

He turned the the nob and pushed it open, revealing his childhood bedroom. Not that he'd spent too much time in here when he was really young. It wasn't until highschool when he liked to spend hours alone doing much of nothing. His bed was in the corner under the window, dark green bed sheets, neatly tucked in thanks to his mother. He dropped his duffle bag onto his desk by the door.

"Just put your stuff anywhere." Eren told Levi.

"Hmm." The other man hummed thoughtfully.

"What?"

"I wasn't expecting it to not be a completely pig sty in here."

"Gee thanks." Eren rolled his eyes. "It's not like I actually live here anymore. Most of my stuff is at my place. Stuff that's in here is like from when I was a  kid."

"You are a kid."

"I'm an adult."

"Your a brat."

"We can hear you." Annie mumbled as she walked past the open door way.

  
Eren quickly slammed the door shut. When he turned back to Levi he was scanning the contents of his book shelves. Eren had taken most of his movies, games, CDS and books with him when he went off to college, this meant that what was left were things he deemed to embarassing to have in a house with others who would make his life hell. For instance, what Levi was looking directly at.

"Is that a yaoi manga?" 

"Huh? What? No!" Eren blurted out in panic. 

"No, that definitely is." Said Levi, as emotionless as ever. "Erwin and Petra have read every one of these."

"I wish I was dead." Eren moaned dramatically, leaning back against the door.

"Nice braces." Levi was now looking at a framed photograph.

"Jesus fuck I hated those things." Eren hurried over. He already knew what photo it was.

"Is that your sister?" 

"Yeah, her hair used to be super long back then." Eren explained.

"And so was Freckles." Levi pointed to Marco.

"His mother didn't let him cut his hair until he graduated highschool, poor bastard. Summer was always hell for him." 

They had all been in stage of awkward back then. Eren was with his braces, Marco with his hair, Connies acne, Bertolds glasses and Jeans baby fat.

"Your all like, what? Eleven?" Levi squinted at the photo.

"Fifteen."

"Ouch." 

"Shut up." Eren pouted.

"Don't worry. Your were cute. In a dorky, braces, non pedophilic sort of a way." Levi rolled his eyes.

"Awe." Eren cooed sarcastically, trying to will the creeping blush on his face away.

"Are...you on a roof?"

"Oh, yeah we are." Eren smiled at that. "Sashas family bred horses, right? And they had all these old sheds that had been on the property for decades but we're never really used. We used to get  up to all kinds of shit out there and, yeah, we used to climb on the roofs, but we'd never all actually been up there at the same time."

"I think I can sense where this going." Levi wore the ghost of a smile.

"The wood was rotted to all hell, and since we were all jumping around being idiots it didn't take long for the whole thing to come down. About five minutes after that picture was taken, that whole shed was flat on the ground." Eren grinned at the memory.

"And you were all fine?" Levi frowned in confusion.

"The walls are what gave out and because we'd all been standing on one side when it happened, the whole thing lent sideways and roof stayed in one piece when the walls folded." Eren explained. "Sasha was grounded for a year after that though...so, she was really the only one hurt."

"Tragic." Levi said sardonically.

"It was though!" Eren insisted earnestly. "Do you know how difficult it was to find a place to drink the beers we stole from Annies dad after that!"

"Sounds rough."

"Sit on a beehive." Eren stuck his tongue out at him.

_ **\-----Tuesday To Tuesday-----** _

I didn't take long for Eren to smuggle Levi out of the house. He'd sent Annie a text as they were leaving that they'd be back soon and then left before his mother or sister could magically appear as they at times. Eren had zero intentions of spending the afternoon trying to stop his mother from asking Levi strange personal questions. So, instead he walked Levi into town and took him to the best and only ice cream parlour around. 

"This is really is a small town." Levi summised. 

"It is." Eren agreed, actively trying to ignore how the sun cast shadows on Levi's exposed forearms, making the muscles there apparent and seem more defined.

Damn Levi and his stupid hot forearms, Eren thought to himself.

"I can't image there much for kids to do." 

"You wouldn't think so, but even though there's not cinemas and malls and stuff, we still had plenty of shit to get into." Eren shrugged.

"And sheds to topple."

"In our defense, that thing was gonna come down eventually anyway." Said Eren as they round the corner on to the main street. "So. This is Shinganshina."

"Did you always live here?"

"Yep." Said Eren, popping the 'p'. "I was born down the end of this street at my dads doctors surgery."

"There's no hospital?" Levi glanced at him.

"Not in town." Eren shrugged. "The closest one is in Maria."

"That's almost an hour away." Levi frowned.

"That's why dads actually dealt with a lot more stuff then like a normal doctor. He's not a surgeon or anything, but he's seen some shit." Eren then pointed out to the row of stores. "That's Hannes place, where everyone gets there groceries. That's the chemist, the second hand shop, the pub and the Morgans Clothing, that's where everyone brought there school uniforms from. Well, until they reached highschool age, after that we all went to school in Maria since Shinganshina doesn't actually have a highschool. Then there's Alert Ice Cream. Place belongs to Armins grandpa."

"How many people would want to live out here?" Levi squinted around at his surroundings dubiously. 

"More then you think." Eren laughed. "There's probably around two thousand at most. This is just town though, Shinganshinas got a lot of big property's and farm land, so it's pretty scattered. I can tell you've been a city slicker your whole life."

"Essentially." Levi admitted, although not ashamedly. 

"I remember when I first started going into Maria for school," Eren smiled. "it's so loud compared to being out here."

"That true." Levi glanced about. "I think I've seen maybe two cars since we got here."

"Yep. That's Shinganshina." Eren pushed open the door to the ice cream parlour and grinned at the kid behind the counter. "Hey, Kyle. Guess who."

"Eren!" The boy beamed back. "I didn't know you were back."

"Just got in a while ago."

Kyle was sixteen and a slip of a kid, with long limbs and big glasses. He was four years younger then Eren, but lived only three houses away from him, so they'd inevitably ended up playing together in one way or another.

"Who's your friend?" Kyle nodded to Levi.

"This is Levi." Eren nodded to Levi, guesturing for him to say hello.

"Hi." Levi stared at the boy lamely. 

"Don't mind him, he's not used to small towns." Eren waved him off.

"No problem." The boy shrugged casually. "So, what can I do you for?" 

"Well..." Erens words trailed off expectantly.

"You want to do it?" Kyle gave him a knowing look.

"I'd be so very greatful." Eren gave him an innocent wide eyes stare.

"Come on, then." Kyle rolled his eyes. "You know Gramps won't mind if it's you."

"Yay!" Eren cheered and motioned for Levi to follow him, behind the counter. "So, is Gramps in today?"

"He went home about an hour ago, he'll be back in a while." Kyle explained.

"He leaves a teenager alone with the store?" Levi seemed genuinely surprised.

"Course." Eren bumped shoulders with the younger boy. "A lot of kids in town get there first job here and usually Gramps  has known them there whole lives. So, it's like when he used to leave Armin alone in the store when he was only fourteen."

"I take it you worked here?" Asked Levi.

"Hell yeah." Eren grinned, grabbing the ice cream scoop. "In this town you either worked in Hannes or in year. Except for that summer I was secutary for dad."

"I remember that." Kyle nodded. "When Miss Linden was pregnant. You know that kid is almost as tall as me now!"

"Not that its much of a feat." Eren teased him good naturedly.

Eren missed the days of Alert Ice Cream. Armin had made manger by fifteen, surprising no one and Eren had gotten the job easily being so close to Armin. This was the place most kids in town got there first job, Gramps was never able to pay much, but the experience was good and in summer the air conditioning was a god send.

"What flavour can I get for you today, sir?" Eren turned to Levi, clasping his hands down infront of him. "We have seventeen flavours, so I'm sure there's something for you!"

"Okay, stop." Levi smiled just barley at his performance.

"Pick whatever you want." Eren shot him a wink and guestured to the menu board above the counter. "My treat."

Eren then went about putting a scoop of choc chip and strawberry swirl into the same cup.

"Blueberry." Levi decided.

"That's it?" Eren looked at him. "We kind of have the power now to do anything."

"I'm not looking." Kyle covered his eyes. 

"That's what I want." Levi shrugged.

"One blueberry coming right up then." Eren grabbed another cup.

Eren let Kyle run the price though the registrar and paided accordingly.

"What do you think?" Kyle asked Levi, who ate his ice cream careful with a spoon.

"Surprislingly good." Levi answered plainly, although clearly pleased.

"Well, enjoy." Kyle gave then a friendly smile as they stepped out his.

"He's perky." Levi commented immediately.

"Calm down, Levi." Eren grinned devilishly. "He's just a kid, don't be weird."

"Your hilarious." Levi rolled his eyes, but was smiling, lazy and comfortable.

Eren almost dropped his ice cream.

Why? Does he? Have to be? So hot? Eren agonised mentally.

_ **\-----Tuesday To Tuesday-----** _

Eren and Grisha sat dejectedly at the dinner table. Carla had booted them out of the kitchen as perusual since they were both, and to quote the same woman, 'Absolutely inept'.

"Your mother said you burned yourself the other day." Said Grisha.

"What? Oh, yeah." Eren looked down at his injured hand. The skin was still red and blister ever so slightly, but other then that was completely fine. "It's not big deal. Levi gave me some burn ointment."

"Good to know he'll look after you then." His father replied.

Eren practically choked on air.

"I don't need to be looked after." Eren coughed to clear his throat. 

"And your mother started painting the guest room a week ago instead of when she got off the phone from you yesterday." Grisha gave him a knowning smile. "Now, were both full of it."

"I fucking knew it!" Eren leapt out of his seat, pounding his fist on the table.

"Eren!" Carla shouted from the kitchen. "I heard that!"

Eren just groaned loudly in response, falling back into his chair.

"What are you complaining about now?" Levi came down stairs. His hair was slightly damp from the shower and Eren was gapping at him. Levi generally wore black or white, wheater or not he was dressed casually for formally. Tonight he wore dark blue skinny jeans and a dark red t-shirt that clung to every dip of his chest and Eren felt his soul leave his body.

"Catching flies, Eren?" Grisha said in the most innocent of tones.

"Dad!" Eren choked again.

Levi just rolled his eyes and headed for the kitchen.

"Ah, I'd advise against that." Said Eren, clearing his voice again, blushing wildly. "They already rejected us."

"I can be in a kitchen without burning myself or creating a major safty hazard." Levi didn't even turn to face him as he stepped into the kitchen and could be heard talking to Carla. "Do you need any help in here? My hands are free."

"Levi, of course. We'd love your help." Carla gushed.

Since when was he not a jerk, Eren pouted and then the thought hit him. Was Levi trying to make a good impression? He hadn't said anything rude his parents since he'd arrived. Was he trying to get there approval? Eren wanted to dance and pass out at the same time.

"Why is he so hot?" Eren whined, laying his face on the table top.

"I have a feeling you didn't mean to say that out loud..." Said Grisha.

Fuck! Eren cursed to himself.

Eren could hear muffled talking in the other room and he suddenly feared what weird things his crazy mother could have asking the man of his dreams. 

Eren sat at the kitchen table for awhile longer, mumbling his sorrows into the table cloth, until Annie came out of the kitchen.

"We're eating outside and mum needs you two to set the table." Annie said dully. 

That reminder Annie called his parents mum and dad managed to perk him up a bit. It had taken Annie over a year to feel comfortable calling them anything other then Mrs and Mr Yeager. He knew Annie had something of a difficult childhood with an alcoholic father and wasn't used to such a warm welcome from two parents. It made him wonder about Levi's childhood. All he knew was that his mother could be terrifying, that he'd never met his father and he had no siblings. 

Maybe I'll ask him tonight after dinner, Eren pondered.

He and Grisha stood from the table. Grisha went to go collect enough cup, plates and cutlery for everyone, while Eren went hunting though the hallway cuboard for a table cloth. When he went out though the back door on to the back patio, the sensor light flickered on, illuminating the outdoor table and chairs. He and his father set the table as Mikasa came out carrying the bowl of spaghetti bolognese. 

Eren noticed a mosquito on his arm and slapped at it violently. 

"I'll go get a fresh mosquito coil." Grisha said before disappearing back inside. 

"Mum was asking Levi about his work." Mikasa told Eren softly as she placed down the bowl.

"Please tell me that was it." Eren bit his lip nervously. 

"Pretty much." Mikasa confirmed. "Suddenly she's all interested in art."

"Have I ever told you how grateful I am that your my sister?"

"Not nearly enough." Mikasa shrugged and took a bowl of salad from Annie and placed it on the table. "And he handles her a lot better then Annie did at first."

"She's energy wrapped up in forcefulness wrapped up in a suburban white mum package." The girl in question sent her an annoyed look. "What did you want me to do?"

"Not hiss when she came near you?" Mikasa blinked back at her.

"To be honest, she does have that affect on people." Eren nodded understandably.

"There's more food inside." Said Levi as he stepped out carrying two bowls. "Maybe you should be helping instead of talking."

Ah, thought Eren, there's the rude ass man I'm weirdly attracted to.

Annie immediately seemed ticked off by his words and glared at him coldly, she stormed back inside. Levi following in after her.

"I think there trying to one up each other." Said Mikasa, almost confused. 

"You think so?" Eren gasped. "So, like Levi is trying to be nice?"

"You should have heard him the kitchen." Mikasa gave him a look like he'd just asked the most stupid of questions. "So helpful and polite. Mum was about ready to steal him from you."

"Don't need that visual, thanks." Eren cringed.

Grisha stepped back outside with a mosquito coil and a lighter.Grisha stepped back outside with a mosquito coil and a lighter and a few minutes later the table was set, food was in place and Eren was sitting beside Levi. Mikasa, Annie and Grisha sat on one side, Levi, Eren and Carla on the other.

"Dig in!" Carla proclaimed. Eren was the first to reach for the food, his mother smacking his arm. "Guest first."

Eren pouted but pushed the bowl towards Levi, who then instead of passing it back, pushed it across the table to Mikasa. 

"Real fucking cute." Eren mutteres bitterly, leaning slightly in towards him so that Levi would hear but not his mother.

Levi glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, seemingly amused. So, Eren sat back and waited for the spaghetti bolognese to go around to every other person at the table before him.

"So, Annie." Carla chittered away merrily. "I should l have asked sooner, how's the boxing?"

"It's fine. There's a tournament up and coming in a few months." Annie replied.

"Oh, maybe we should come down and visit then, we could cheer you on." Carla looked across the table at her husband. "What do you think, dear?"

"I see no reason why not, but its a little early to be making plans." Grisha answered, but was mostly focused on his food.

"Oh, nonsense." Carla waved him off. "How's school been for you kids?"

"Boring." Eren said with a mouthful of spaghetti.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Levi and Carla scolded him as one voice, something Carla found hilarious and had Eren sinking down in his chair wishing the floor would open up and swollow him whole. 

"It's fine." Mikasa gave a proper answer. "We just finished up first aid training."

Eren was used to Mikasa having more interesting stories from school them him, ones appropriate for there parents ears anyway. Mikasa was studying Health and Physical Education to become a gym teacher, despite being offered multiple chances to perform several different sports professionally. Eren was studying English because he like how well his thoughts came together on paper. He'd excepted Mikasas brilliance long ago and with a genius friend like Armin, he knew that some people simply were special.

Mikasa was telling Grisha about how she'd learned to tape ankles from sports injuries and the difference between a sprain and a strain. Instead, Eren found himself watching Levi's delicate fingers as he ate. His digits were long and thin and pale. Eren imagined them intertwining with his longer tan fingers, or cupping his face gently.

Woah, Eren chastised himself. That's a slippery slope Eren.

"Levi, do you visit your mother often?" Carla asked him, Levis name bringing Eren back to reality. "Maybe you could teach my lazy son."

"I'm afraid I'm not much better when it comes to visits." Levi admitted. "My mother currently lives in France. I fly over for two weeks during Christmas but that's the only time of year I get to see her in person."

Eren listened to him talk with interest.

"I didn't know you were french." He said. "I thought you were born in the city?"

"You actually have a legitimate excuse then." Carla continued. "Your in a whole another country. Erens just a drive away."

"A three hour drive way." Eren gave her annoyed look. This was a conversation they'd had too many times to count.

"I was born here." Levi confirmed. "My mother was born in France and moved here when she young."

"So, can you speak any french?" Eren asked excitedly.

"I don't hear you spouting german, Yeager." Levi rolled his eyes at him.

Eren smiled and then cleared his throat. 

"Verneige mich vor mir Sterblichen." 

Levi blinked at him in surprise and Eren reveled in it. Grisha chuckled across the table and Mikasa covered her mouth with her hand.

"Your accents still a bit sloppy." His father commented.

"Gib mir eine pause, alter mann." Eren frowned at him in annoyence.

"Ich denke du brauchst mehr lektionen." It was Mikasa who spoke that time.  
   
 "Uh." Levi looked considerably confused. 

"I was eighteen when I left Germany." Grisha explained. "The kids always wanted to learn, so I taught them. What Eren lacks in his accent he always made up for with his enthusiasm to swear without people knowing."

Eren immediately grinned like a chesire cat at this.

"Schlampe, Arsch, f-"

Carla slapped her hand over her sons mouth.

"I may not be fluent, but I know enough to have you sleeping out side." She told him sternly.

"Es tut uns leid." Eren mumbled in her hand.

"English, please." She scolded him, poking his cheek. "It's unfair to the rest of us."

"Sorry, ma."

Eren and Mikasa shared a smirk. Learning German was always a fond memeory for him. He started when he was seven and his mother had been concerned that he would struggle what with learning two languages at once, but like most children, he just soaked it all up. Even Armin had started learning so he and Eren could have private conversations anywhere they wanted. Then they'd welcomed Mikasa into there family and she caught on twice as first as Eren had. Of course, these days, he didn't have much call for German, but the surprised look on Levi's face made it all completely worth it.

A few minutes later Eren excused himself to use the bathroom and returned to find his mother showing his ass to the table of on lookers.

What the fuck woman! Eren growled to himself.

"I can't even take a piss without you doing something embarassing!"

"Language!" Carla snapped at him over her shoulder and then turned back to the others. "And look here's Eren taking a bath in the sink. Isn't he just precious?"

"I'm butt naked, that's what I am." Eren yanked his chair out forcefully and dropping into the seat.

In the two minutes he'd been gone she'd pulled out every photo album they owned and spread them over the table.

"Oh, but your just baby Eren. It's fine." Carla waved him off.

"Doesn't make it any less weird."

"I didn't know you had birth mark there, Eren." Said Annie.

"It faded, thank you very much." Eren gave her a betrayed look. "And I don't need to hear that from your mouth."

"Look it's little Mikasa!" Carla turned the page and pointed to a picture Eren recognised as the first day of highschool.

"Nice pig tails." Levi almost scoffed.

Mikasa glared at him.

"I like them." Said Annie.

"Then why did you try and cut them off with sewing scissors that one time in hospitality?" Mikasa frowned at her.

"... because I wanted your attention?" Annie tried lamely, her face still completely neutral.

Mikasa just stared at her, totally unconvinced.

Eren could recall that day. It was not long after Annie had moved to there school and the two of them loathed each other from the moment there eyes met. Eren still wasn't sure what really had happened between them for them to get together. Jean had said that all that fighting had just been sexual tension, of course that had been when Jean was still convinced he was the straightest straight to ever like vaginas. How wrong that had been.

"Look it's Eren again." Annie pointed back to the photo album.

"Hey! Don't use me as a distraction!" Eren objected.

"I remember that day." Said Grisha. "Eren had just learned that he had ears and wouldn't leave them alone."

"That's what the mittens are about then." Said Levi.

"You know, I think I still have them somewhere." Carla added.

"Uh, why?" Eren looked at her in confusion.

"For my grandchildren of course!"

"I'm sorry to break it to you mum." Eren said carefully, as if this would shatter her reality. "But we're all pretty gay."

"It's twenty eighteen, Eren." Carla shot back. "There's more then one way to have a baby then giving birth to one yourself."

"You really want these grand kids, huh?" Eren deadpanned.

"I just want you too experience everything I did raising you." 

"...Why does that feel like a threat?" He blinked at her.

"What's going on here?" Levi spoke up. 

He'd opened another photo album and was flicking through it. The page was open on a series of pictures from when Eren was sixteen. He remembered because had a black eye, bloody nose and a broken rib. 

Eren looked at Levi. He swore for a second he saw pain and   
sympathy hidden in there dark depths and then it was gone. 

"Is that from...?" Annie trailed off unsurly.

"Yep." Eren confirmed with a sigh.

"What is it?" Levi asked again.

Both Erens parents had fallen completely silent. The tension in the air was thick and heavy.

"Do you want the short version or the long version?" Offered Mikasa. 

"Short?" Levi arched a brow at her.

"Eren and Jean got beaten up because everyone heard they were dating." Mikasa summed it all up swiftly. 

"You dated Jean?" Levi looked at Eren in pure surprise.

"Arg." Eren groaned loudly. "We have rules against talking about this."

It was not a subject Eren liked to revisit often. It really had been one big lonely gay teen mistake. 

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Levi told him seriously. 

Eren looked into his dark eyes and felt his resistance crumble.

"No. It's fine." Eren leaned back in his chair, preparing to tell a story he hadn't in so long. "So, yeah. I was dating Jean at the time. When I came out everyone knew I was gay. At this point the only other openly gay men in school were Reiner and Berthold and everyone knew Reiner would beat the shit out of anyone who gave them trouble, so they were pretty much every closeted boys idol. Of course Christa, Ymir, Mikasa and Annie were already out by now, but all the stupid homophobs just thought the idea of two chicks was hot. Anyway, Jean comes to me one day because he thinks he's gay and is kinda freaking out because his grandfather is a huge homophob, but he still wants to come out. So, we start with Reiner and Bertold, then other friends and then Jeans family. It got pretty messy what with his grandfather and all but not as bad as we thought it would be. By now the whole school knows we're gay and so everyone just assumes that since we're already friends that we we're also together. With the whole, helping him come out thing, we'd gotten pretty close and kind of just decided that if everyone already thought we were dating, then why not? We were sixteen and bored. We weren't together for long. Like five, six months I think? It was basically just endless screaming and arguing. We barley got along when we were friends, let alone dating. Then one day we missed the bus home after school because we were fighting about something stupid, so Jean called his dad and we waited at this skate park where a whole bunch of kids from different schools would hang out. Well, someone recognised us, called us fags, blah blah blah. I threw the first punch and then they were like five of them all ganging up on me. Jean thought they were gonna kill me so he jumped in to. It got pretty nasty. Someone called the cops and we ended up in the hospital over night. I had a black eye, busted lip, broken rib and so many bruises, I was more purple then white. Jean didn't look as bad overall, but he had a dislocated shoulder and two broken fingers. We broke up a little while after that."

When Eren stopped talking, everything was silent for a moment. 

"What happened to the guys you beat you up?" Levi asked gently, now Eren was sure there was pity in his eyes.

"Oh, uh." Eren looked over at his father.

When it had happened, he didn't care what had really become of them. He was told that he was wouldn't see then ever again and that was enough for him.

"The boy who initiated it got six months in prison for assault and unlawful discrimination." Grisha explained. "The others got a hundred hours community service, but we got together with Jeans parents to make sure a formal restraining order was in place."

"I didn't know there was a restraining order." Said Eren.

"Those bastards should have been locked up forever for what they did to you boys." Carla spoke between gritted teeth. Eren looked over and could see the tears gathered in her eyes.

"They were reluctant to charge minors too harshly." Said Grisha. "You know that."

"Don't worry, mum. It's fine." Eren gave her an encouraging smile. "It's all in the past."

"Your a good boy." She caressed the side of his face tenderly, giving him a watery smile.

"Come on, Eren." His father stood from his seat, just like that the tension was gone. "Everyone else cooked, so we clean."

"Arggg." Eren groaned loudly but stood and started collecting everyones plates.

_ **\-----Tuesday To Tuesday-----** _

Levi packed his clothes back into his suitcase neatly. If you compared it to a minute ago when he'd pulled out his pajamas to now, you'd hardly see a difference. He zipped the suitcase shut and leaned it back up against the wall. He was still think about what had happened at dinner. He clenched his fists tightly. The idea that someone had put Eren in the hospital for something as ridiculous and trivial as liking dick over vagina infuriated him. It wasn't something that he'd personally experience, being as intimidating as he was. He walked back over to the bookcase, where the photo of Eren and his friends on a shed roof was framed.

He's only fifteen in this picture, Levi remembered, and he was sixteen when he date Jean. He would probably have still looked the same only a year later. 

Levi couldn't imagine beating up two kids that looked like that. Eren with his braces and big innocent eyes, Jean with his chubby cheeks and stupid dye job. They looked so young and wholesome. It just made him madder so he turned away. 

Then there was the fact that he had actually dated Horse Face to ponder on. He'd never have guessed it for a second given that he witness Eren attempt to suffocate him with a plastic bag recently. Not to mention Jean had created an entire video series purely to mock Eren.

They probably had alot of hate sex, thought Levi which he immediately regretted. 

Thinking about two kids banging was not on his agenda for anytime ever. Besides, just because they dated, doesn't mean they ever had sex. Levi personally didn't lose his virginity until he was college, but then again, kids were getting freaky at younger ages these days...

Levi shook his head forcefully and sat down on the edge of Erens bed. Then it hit him. ERENS BED. He was going to be sleeping inches from Eren for the next two nights. He hadn't lingered on it when Carla had announced that the guest bedroom was currently under renovations. Honestly he'd been preoccupied with the fucking look on Erens face. The poor brat look completely terrified at the thought of sharing a bed, he'd almost laughed.

A knock at the door caught his attention.

"Levi?" Eren called though the door.

"Come in." Levi rolled his eyes.

Why is he knocking on his own bedroom door?

The door opened slowly and Eren maneuvered his way inside with a hand clapped over his eyes.

"Not looking." He said. "Not looking."

"I'm not naked, idiot."

"Oh." Eren dropped his hand.

"Why would I tell you to come in if I was naked?"

"I... didn't think that through..." Said Eren. 

"Yeah, no shit."

Eren shut the door behind him. He clearly didn't understand how to dry himself off properly after a shower because there was still visible droplets of water falling from his hair, and his black clung to shirt in wet spots. Then Levi saw what was actually on the shirt.

"Is that...the triangle guy from the cartoon?" 

Eren glanced down at the shirt like it was someone else who dressed him. 

"Yeah, it is." Eren confirmed. 

Levi tried to not look further then the shirt. The shorts Eren was wearing weren't particularly tight, but they were certainly short. That was definitely the most of Erens legs he'd ever seen. What Eren was wearing almost made him feel over dressed in his sweat pants and baggy tank top.

He watched Eren slump into the desk chair and pull open the top draw. 

"Is it still...?" He rummaged though the contents. "Ah."

Eren pulled out a red plastic walkie talkie.

"What are you doing?" 

"Shh." Eren raised a finger to his lips and shushed him. He held the button on the side of device down and spoke into it with a deep stereotypical military man voice. "Come in Red. This is Rouge, over."

Levi arched a brow at him, hunched over his desk, hand over one side of his mouth as if in hiding.

"This is Rouge, do you copy Red, over?" 

Levi was in the process of rolling his eyes when a voice crackled back over the plastic radio. 

"This is Red, over."

The voice was barley distinguishable from across the room but he could only think of one person or could be.

"What is your position, over?" Eren asked.

"Across the river, over."

"Is that your sister?" Levi asked incredulously.

Eren hushed him again and held the walkie back up to his mouth.

"Hold position. We'll reconvene in the mess hall at o'eight hundred hours, over."

"Affirmative, over."

"Night Red, over and out."

"Good night, over and out."

Eren released the button and put the walkie talkie back in the draw. Then he spun around on the chair to face Levi.

"So." He said casually. "What ya doin?"

"What the fuck did I just see two twenty year olds engage in?"

"We were talking."

"Yes, that I gather." Levi scoffed. "I mean, why?"

"Old habit." Eren shrugged. "When Mikasa first moved in she was having really bad nightmares every night. You know. Because of the trauma of having your parents killed infront of you. So, we used to talk to each other until she said 'over and out', which for us meant she was going to sleep."

Levi wasn't sure how to respond to that. He'd just ridiculed Eren for doing one of the most sickeningly sweet things he'd ever seen. He could practically feel Erwins need to kick him.

"Well, now I feel like an ass." Levi frowned.

"It's cool." Eren laughed heartily at Levi's words. "So, ah, are you ready for bed?"

"Sure." Said Levi. Eren stood up and approached the bed nervously. "What?"

"Can you sleep on the wall side?" Eren asked meekly. "I always sleep on the open side."

"No problem, brat." Levi bit down a smile and moved over against the head board on the wall side of the bed.

Then Eren climbed on to his desired side, lifting the blanket and slipping beneanth it. 

"Aren't you going to turn the lights off?" Levis brow creased. Erens eyes lit up, he clapped his hands together twice and the ceiling light flicked off. "Your fucking kidding me. A clapper light?"

"What? It's cool." Eren insisted seriously.

"Your such a dork."

"A dork who managed to get you into bed." Eren gave him a feral grin in the dark.

Why was that sexy? Levi asked himself. WHY was that SEXY?

"And I'm about to kick you out." Levi retorted swiftly, then he caught sight of Erens eyes reflecting the moon light that came in from the window beside the bed. It immediately reminded him of that night, hidden amongst the trees in his back yard. Amidst the fogginess that he could recall from that night, what he could remember clearly was him and Eren. His eyes flickering down to his lips and suddenly wished he hadn't.

"Well, uh, good night." Eren muttered awkwardly, worming his way down into the sheets, laying on his side facing away from Levi. He did the same, laying on his back.

Get some self control, he scolded himself and then proceeded to lay there staring up at the moon light cast on the ceiling for the next ten minutes. In that time Erens body heat infected the blankets, making one side of Levi cold in comparison to the other.

"Levi?" Eren whispered.

"Hmm?"

"You asleep?"

"Yes."

Eren twisted into his other side to face him.

"What was it like when you were growing up?"

Levi was initially taken aback by the question.

"That's not random at all."

"Sorry." Eren bit his bottom lip and Levi felt like he'd done something wrong. 

"It's fine." Said Levi. His childhood was far from his favourite subject but he heard himself asking; "What did you want to know?"

Eren instantly perked up again and a strange sense of achievement bloomed in Levis chest.

"What's your mother like?"

"She's beautiful." Levi replied with out thinking. "Inside and out."

"Does she look like you?"

Levi had to pause on that for a moment. Relatives had told him such and even Erwin.

"I have been told that." He said.

"Then I'm sure she's stunning." Eren answered, smiling lightly but completely serious.

In the darkness, Levi knew he was blushing. Either that or the raw warmth of Erens body heat was making him feverish. He was suddenly grateful that he was sleeping facing away from the moonlight.

"What else is she like?" Asked Eren, he was practically whispering as if they were two kids up past there bed time. "Other then beautiful, I mean."

"She's really strong." Said Levi. "She's had a pretty shitty go at life but she's always optimistic. She always made sure I was safe and cared for no matter what she had to do."

"She sounds great."

"She is." Levi chuckled lowly. "But she does remind me if your mother a bit. Maybe not as high strung, but just as straight forward. And she had a wild temper if you were stupid enough to test her."

"Do you...know anything about your dad?" Eren asked carefully, little Levi would break if he raised his voice to his normal speaking volume. 

"Not really. My mother never talks about him." Levi said indifferently. Having no father had honestly never bothered him, he was hardly the only child in the world with one parent. "My great aunt said his name was Michael and that he was a complete dead beat, but other then that, nothing."

"You have a great aunt?"

"Her name's Kathryn, that's who my mother is living with."

"In France."

"Yes, in France."

"That's so damn cool." 

"Is it?"

"You must love it there." Eren insisted. "I mean, all the art and stuff. Have you ever been to the Louvre?"

"Twice." He replied. "My mother loves it."

"See what I mean? So cool."

"Right." Levi rolled his eyes.

"Does your mother get to go there much?"

"Not as much as she'd like." Levi admitted. "She's always had poor health so she doesn't get to go out as much as wants to."

"Oh, that's too bad." Eren seemed genuinely upset to hear this.

"She makes the most of it when she can go though." Levi said a little to quickly. "As if we'd be able to stop her."

"Does she have to translate everything for you when you visit?"

"I never said I couldn't speak french." Levi smirked lightly. 

"But I asked if you could and you said-"

"I never said I couldn't speak french." Levi pressed on. "I was pointing out that just because I have a french heritage doesn't mean I can naturally speak the language. Not that I expected you to actually be able to speak German."

Levi had been genuinely surprised when Eren had opened his mouth and another language had come out. And he wasn't faking it either, seeing how is father and sister could both understand what he said. 

Eren grinned proudly at the mention of his second language.

"So, can you actually speak french then?" He asked.

"Enough to make conversation." Levi shrugged. "Ask for directions, order off a menu, that kind of thing."

"You seriously just keep getting hotter and hotter."

Levi shot Eren an odd look.

"Ah, I mean..." 

In the moonlight Levi could see his faint blush.

"I suppose your pretty hot yourself." Levi replied casually.

"W-what?" Eren turned bright red and burried his face in his hands. 

"You started it." Levi said flatly.

"That's not fair!" Eren whined. "You have a sexy voice!"

"I have a what?" Levi frowned at him.

Levi had most certainly never considered his voice to be attractive before. Maybe he'd ask Petra. Hanji and Erwin would just tease him for it.

"I'm just going to stop talking now." Eren grumbled miserably, his hands still covering his face in shame.

It was cute. Really cute. The kind of cute that made Levi feel the need to take a cold shower. But he also felt robbed almost. He wanted to see Erens face, that cherry red blush somehow so bright on his soft tanned skin. As if on a reflex his hand shot out. He grabbed one of Erens wrists, wrenching it away from his face.   
He immediately froze.

What the fuck is wrong with you! Levi screamed at himself. 

"L-levi?" Eren looked over at him apprehensively, big glimmering eyes scanning his face as if trying to read his mind.

Fucking do something! The inside of Levi's brain raged at him.

He saw Eren visibly shift closer towards him. He still didn't move. He noticed Erens eyes flicker down to his lips. He stayed right where he was. And even when Eren leaned in the rest of the way to make there lips meet, he didn't move.

Levi's grip on Erens wrist loosened. Eren took that chance to intertwine there fingers and pull there joined hands against his chest. His lips moved gently over Levis, bold enough to add a little pressure, but not enough to try and pry Levis lips open. Then it was as if Levi woke up from a dream and realized it was his reality. He kissed Eren back, nipping at his bottom lip the way he saw Eren do so often. Erens lips were slightly chapped but it did nothing to halt Levis sudden hunger. He sucked Erens bottom lip into his mouth and felt the vibrations of Erens throaty groan. He raised his other hand to caress Erens adams apple to feel the rumble from its core. Eren opened his mouth for him and Levi immediately went in deeper. He felt, what took him a moment to realise was Erens leg wrapping around his own. He pulled back from the kiss. Eren audibly gasped, sucking in a breath.

"We shouldn't let it go too far." Levi panted, he didn't know how much breath Eren had taken from him.

Eren looked hurt. Hurt and confused. But he didn't argue and that made Levi feel even worse. Erens leg retreated back on to his side and he rolled on to his back. 

Well fucking done Levi.

"...Sorry." Levi said softly, he wasn't sure what else to say.

"It's not a big deal." Eren replied, his voice barley a whisper as if speaking quitely wound mask the pain in his voice. 

Eren rolled back on to his side, facing away from Levi. 

I'm so fucking stupid, Levi cursed himself. No one was supposed to get hurt in this.

"Hey, Levi?" Eren spoke up again, still in that whisper.

"Yes?"

"You never told me your mothers name."

"Kuchel." Levi replied, his voice also drifting into a whisper. "Her name's Kuchel."

So fucking stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song doesn't belong to me! All rights go to Filmcow!
> 
> Also, I used Google Translate for the German, which we all know is shitty at the best of times. So, if anyone actually knows German and spots some errors feel free to tell me so I can correct them!
> 
> Dialogue in German-  
> -"Verneige mich vor mir Sterblichen"; Bow before me mortal.  
> -"Gib mir eine pause, alter mann"; Give me a break, old man.  
> -"Ich denke du brauchst mehr lektionen"; I think you need more lessons.  
> -"Schlampe, Arsch, f-"; Bitch, ass, f-.  
> -"Es tut uns leid"; Sorry.


	7. "Naughty boys don't get pancakes."

When Levi woke early that morning, outside, the sun was beginning to rise and he could tell that the house was silent. He glanced to his left and found Eren was still sleeping soundly beside him. The boy was on his back now, head lolled to the side towards Levi, one arm layed beside him just an inch from Levi's face. He studied the skin of his hand, smooth in some places, rough in others. Proof that Eren did more then had things handed to him. He could see the lines of his hand so clearly, like little valleys and rivers crisscrossing the surface of his palm. Long tan fingers, curled slightly, nails not in the best condition. Unsurprising. Levi never pegged Eren to be someone obsessed with the appearance of his hands. He didn't look at Erens face. He wouldn't let himself. Instead he carefully peeled back the blanket and cautiously climbed off the bed. He immediately felt the difference in temperature. With out Erens body heat, the room felt like the North Pole.

Levi grabbed his clothes for the day from his bag and stepped into the hall. He made sure to move as quietly as possible, he didn't want to wake anyone. So, silently he went into the bathroom down the hall and changed his clothes. Then he stealthily crept back into Erens room and but away the clothes he'd slept in. He cast a glance at Eren, still sleeping in the same place he'd been in when he'd left.  Levi felt the urge to lean over and brush the hair from his eyes, but he steeled himself. 

I already fucked up enough last night.

Levi stepped back out into the hall and froze when he heard a clattering noise down stairs. 

Someone's awake?

He briefly considered that it could have been Mikasa or Annie and that would make for an awkward exchanged, but eventually he knew that he couldn't lurk outside Erens door forever and headed down stairs. He walked slowly, hoping not be heard so he could turn back is he had too. He stepped down into the entry way and looked down that hall at opening into the kitchen. That was where the noise was coming from. He could hear shuffling and footsteps and...

Is that humming?

Levi decided that neither Annie nor Mikasa were the humming type and poked his head into the kitchen. The occupant noticed him immediately.

"Oh, good morning Levi." Carla smiled at him cheerfully. "Sleep well?"

"Fine, thank you." He replied politely.

"Well, come on in." She motioned him into the kitchen. "Come and sit, I'll make you some breakfast, the others won't be up for a while."

Levi did as he was told and sat down at the bench. Levi honestly liked Carla Jeager and he hadn't lied when he'd told Eren that she'd reminded him of his own mother. They both had a sunny disposition, although Carla was definitely more excitable then his own. 

"Coffee or tea, dear?" Carla asked him.

"Your busy," He nodded to the food she had spread out over the bench. "I can do it."

"I wish I could hear that out of Erens mouth one day." Carla pointed to floating cupboards by the sink. "Tea and coffee's in there."

Levi stood and starting preparing the tea. 

"I apologise if we made you uncomfortable during dinner, Levi." Said Carla, her voice suddenly carrying a softer tone. "We are a little...forward."

"There's nothing to apologise for." Levi shook his head. "And the food was great by the way."

"Oh, you flatterer." She gave him a sly wink. "I had help."

"I get the feeling Eren doesn't bring people home alot." Prompted Levi.

"Not in years." Carla sighed wisfully. "Jean used to come around often, but then of course they were always friends, so he was practically part of the furniture. And I know Erens had a few dates since he finished highschool, but from what Mikasa and Armin have told me, none of them have really caught his eye. Well, not like you anyhow."

Carlas suggestive tone was very deliberate.

"I've met Jean." He said, covering up is embrassment by filling the kettle. "I'm surprised those two ever liked each other in any compacity." 

"Believe me," Carla scoffed humorously. "we were all surprised. The only thing those boys had done since they met was fight and complain about each other. They're not bad boys though. Just a tad highstrung."

How funny, Levi thought to himself. Thats the exact word I used to describe you.

"What's all that for?" Levi asked as he waited for the kettle to boil.

"We're going on a picnic." Carla shoot him a beaming smile over her shoulder. "Grisha works alot, so a day when he's free and my babies are home is a special occasion."

"Fun." Levi answered simply.

"Oh, it is. I haven't been able to get them all together for a full day in so long!"

"Well, if you'd prefer, I don't mind staying. Especially if it's a family affair." Levi said honestly.

"Stop that nonsense." She waggled her finger at him. "Of course you have to come. Our families big enough for Annie and it's big enough for you too."

Levi felt a warm sensation by bubble up inside him. He was touched by her words. He didn't have many in his life that he truly cared for. His mother, Erwin, Hanji, Petra. Whereas Eren had large friend group to match his large heart. Levi could see where he'd learned it from.

"Thank you." Levi said softly.

Carla came over to him and placed a hand on either side of his face. She leaned down and pecked him on the forehead.

"Your very welcome, dear." 

Then she went back to preparing for the picnic and Levi finished making his tea, fighting to keep the blush off his face.

Carla insisted on making him something to eat, despite that fact that he was perfectly content with his tea. So, she made him pancakes while she chittered away about how extravagant the neighbours do there Christmas lights every year and others things Levi pretending he was listening to.

Carla dished him out a plateful as Mikasa and Annie trudge into the kitchen, still in there pajamas and slippers, which Levi did notice were matching. 

"Good morning." Carla greeted them both.

"Morning." Mikasa replied and went to refill the kettle.

Annie just nodded and rubbed at her eyes, clearly not an early riser.

"Sit." Carla told her. "I'll make you some pancakes.

"Thanks." She managed tiredly and took the chair beside Levi.

"Picnic?" Mikasa asked, eyeing the spread of food.

"Yes." Carla did a strange little happy dance. "I finally have you all in one place, how can I not take advantage of that?"

"The park?" Mikasa pulled two mugs from the cupboard.

"Naturally." Carla hummed as she flipped a pancake. "You'll be leaving me all alone again to tomorrow so let's make a day of it."

"You have dad." Mikasa reminded her.

"Oh, please. That old man hardly counts when he works all the time." Carla sniffed.

"He is the only doctor for miles."

"Yes, well he only has one wife." Carla pushed a plate over to Annie who nodded her thanks.

"That's cause your all I need, dear." Grisha came walking in, wearing the most hideously striped pajamas Levi had ever seen. And he had lived through Erwins onesie obsession.

"You just want pancakes out of me." Carla frowned.

"Yes, pancakes and a kiss." Grisha came around the bench to peck her cheek.

Levi glanced at Mikasa and Annie. Both seemed unbothered my the affectionate scene layed out before them.

"Your impossible." Carla pushed him away with her hip, smiling. "Now get away from the stove before it spontaneously combust."

"I don't think even I could manage that." Grisha chuckled.

"Just wait." Said Mikasa. "Eren isn't wake yet."

"Oh, that hazard of a boy." Carla sighed. 

"Coffee?" Mikasa offered Grisha, as she set down one for herself and Annie.

"That'd be great, thanks." Grisha gave her a smile, sitting on the otherside of Eren. "Sleep well, kids?"

Excuse me? Levi internally twitched, Kids?

"Hmm." Annie hummed with a mouthful of pancakes.

"My bad." Grisha chuckled, somewhat bashfully. "Your hardly a kid, Levi."

"It's no problem." Levi assured him. "And I slept fine."

"Good, good." Grisha replied.

Levi hadn't been sure what to think of Grisha at first. He was much quieter and far more subtle then his wife and often excluded a very 'dad' like ambiance, especially in his awful pajamas. Levi expected him to break out into bad puns at any minute. Eren had definitely gotten his looks from his mother and from what he could see, the only thing Eren had inherited from him was trouble in the kitchen. But ultimately, Levi decided he had nothing against Grisha Yeager and seemingly the man had nothing against him.

That had surprised Levi a bit. A complete stranger sharing a bed with there son, who was a complete fifteen years his senior and they didn't bat an eye. 

"Someone better have saved me some of those." 

Levi turned in his seat to his Eren walking around the corner into the kitchen, wearing the same thing he had last night, his hair ridiculously mused.

Holy shit, Levi activitly tried not to stare. Why the fuck is he so cute?

"Morning my little Super Saiyan." Carla giggled at his appearance.

"Pancakes." Eren frowned, literally stamping his foot.

"Careful, Eren." Grisha warned him. "If you don't behaviour yourself, the monsters in the basement will get you."

"Stoppp." Eren whined.

"Eren was so terrifyed of the basement when he was little." Carla explained. "Oh and he used to tell Armin all kinds of stories and they'd be up all night with nightmares."

"It was funny at first." Said Mikasa. "Then they turned twelve and it just got sad."

A small chuckle escaped Levi and he quickly tried to cover it with a cough, resulting in him choking on a piece of pancake.

"Serves you right." Eren pouted at him.

"Don't be such a grumpy bum." Carla scolded him. Eren rolled his eyes and went over to the fridge. "I saw them eyes rolling mister."

"Congratulations. Age hasn't made you blind yet." Eren quipped.

"If your going to talk to your mother like that then no pancakes for you!" Carla pointed the spatula at him threateningly.

"What? Hey, no!" Eren seemed suddenly panicked.

"Naughty boys don't get pancakes."

"Dad!" Eren turned pleading eyes on Grisha.

"You know where the naughty corner is Eren." Grisha said with mock seriousness.

"I hate you both!"

**_\-----Tuesday To Tuesday-----_ **

"Help me with the blanket, Eren." Carla guestured to her son.

Eren grabbed the other corner of the large picnic blanket and pulled it straight, waiting for Annie to set the basket down before letting go. Levi put the cooler down the and Eren watched his muscles move beneath the skin of his forearms with way more fascination then was normal.

Carla was the first to sit, immediately opening the basket. Eren sat across from her and petted the spot next to him for Levi. Grisha sat beside his wife and Mikasa and Annie occupied an empty corner. Eren sucked in a deep breath of cool air. He'd spent alot of time at this particular park over the years. They'd set up a fair bit away from the actual park itself, on the otherside of the large pond that seperated them. The morning sun glinted off the water, the ducks that swam about creating ripples. The laughter of young children carried on the gentle breeze across the water.

"It's nice here." Levi remarked.

"I know, right? We've been coming here forever." Eren turned to him with a grin and then guestured to the tree behind them. "You see that tree? I've been climbing it since I could walk. That trees my bitch."

"Eren." His mother scolded him, shaking her head.

"Oh, who am I hurting?" Eren pouted angerly. "The tree?"

"Shut up and eat." Mikasa shoved a wrapped sandwich his way. Eren seemed defiant for a minute and then he saw the ham peeking out if the side of bread and took it snidely. "Don't snatch."

Mikasa handed out the sandwiches and Eren stretches out on his back.

"You shouldn't eat laying down, Eren." Carla tutted at him. "You could choke."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Eren could just barley hear Annie murmur to herself. Mikasa immediately stiffled a giggle.

"You traitor!" Eren sprung back up, pointing a accusingly. "I am never telling you anything again!"

Even Eren, a complete loud mouth had his secrets and there were people, namely Annie and Jean, who knew way to much to still be alive. Then Eren thought about the sheet magnitude of the impossibility of him ever getting the drop and Annie and settled for thinking about killing Jean instead.

"And we're not going to dwell on that." Grisha pushed the conversation along. "So, Levi. Carla was telling me your an art dealer?"

"Yes, I am." Levi replied.

"You must have seen some great pieces."

"Some. There's alot more trash then treasure." Levi answered honestly.

"I can relate to that. I've pulled some things from patients body that are most definitely not treasures."

"We're trying to eat!" Carla elbowed him.

"Sorry, dear." He apologized gruffly.

Everyone finished there sandwiches and Carla made sure everyone had a drink. Eren had been staring at the tree for an increasingly concerning amount of time. 

"I'll be right back." He said abruptly, handing his cup to Levi and standing.

"Can't you finish your drink first?" Carla sighed at him.

"I'll just be a minute." He said, toeing his shoes off.

"What's he doing?" Levi frowned.

"Climbing." Mikasa replied dully.

The trees trunk was thick and slightly twisted. The rough feeling was familiar and reminded him of late afternoons and the calls of birds. He planted his foot in the first hold as he always did and hauled himself up to the lowest branch. He planted his feet firmly and smiled down at the picnic six feet below him.

"Please don't fall out." Carla shook her head.

"Do you know who your talking to?"

"Yes." Carla said exasperatedly. "That's why I'm concerned."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Eren muttered under his breath.

His met eyes with Levi, posed with his cup to his lips. Eren grinned and pulled himself into the next branch up. By now he was high enough to see a clear view of close to the entire park across the water. It was just as peaceful in that tree as it was when he was young. It was almost like the world slowed down up there amidst the branches. He spotted a mother and her two children at the play ground. The eldest child was seven at the most and was less then impressed with the idea of home time.

Eren glanced back down at the picnic. The conversation had continued on without him. His mother was telling Mikasa something using strange animated guestures, but that wasn't what Eren was focusing on. Levi was still staring back up at him. He nodded absently at something Carla said, his head bent back slightly so he could watch Eren. 

Eren inched his way forward on the branch, testing it's strength before going to far. He sent Levi and little wave and thought he saw the barest hint of the smile, but couldn't be sure with the glare of the sun shine over Levis features. For a singular moment Eren felt like they were the only two people in the world. He shuffled forward slightly more. Then suddenly a large bird landed noisily on the branch above his head, he tilted one way and so did the world around him.

He was weightless. With no time to think, his hands shot out to find purchase. He felt the rough bark scrape against his bare palms. He was hanging from the branch, easily eight or nine feet in the air. He sucked in a breath. The only thing his brain managed to process is that he hadn't fallen and cracked his head open.

Jesus fucking Christ, he cursed mentally. 

He couldn't hear his mother shriek below him over the pounding in his ears. He pulled himself up with all his strength, managing to get his upper chest on the branch.

"Eren!" He faintly heard Mikasa call out.

"I'm fine." He hissed out, to quiet for her to hear.

"Be careful!" His mothers voice was louder.

He took in a shakey breath and pulled himself up harder. His arms ached, a bead of sweat roll down his temple. He slowly inched his torso up high enough to carefully swing one leg over the branch. His fingers dug into the bark painfully, his head felt light.

"Are you alright?" 

That voice was Levis.

Eren finally looked down. He avoided seeing how far up from the ground he was and instead linked eyes with Levi. Everyone was grouped together under the tree, staring up at him with concern.

"Yeah..." He panted out. "Yeah!"

Welp. That was fucking close.

"Eren Jaeger get down from the tree right now!" His mother stamped her foot furiously.

"Yeah..." Eren breathed put again, laying back against the trunk for a moment. He heard a loud craw and glared up at the crowd above him. "Stupid fucking bird!"

Eren shook the branch it was perched on violently with a growl and the bird immediately took flight.

"Eren!" Now his father was calling out.

"I'm coming!" He shouted back, climbing down onto the lower branch.

"Your way too old to be giving my heart attacks Eren!" Carla seethed.

"I didn't plan it." Eren huffed. "It was the birds fault."

"And your too old to be climbing tree!" Carla ignored his comment.

Eren rolled his eyes as he shimmied down the last of the trunk. His foot caught on the slope of the trees base and he stumbled back a little right into Levi. His heart was still hammering away in his chest and now it was trying to escape. 

"Are you okay?" Mikasa asked loudly, but Eren was still looking at Levi.

"Your an idiot." Levi scolded him.

"It was the bird!" Erens brow furrowed in frustration. 

"An idiot who's afraid of birds then." Levi quipped. 

Eren glared at him. He could see the concern slowly fading from Levi's gaze. He couldn't say the same about Mikasa and his mother.  
   
"You evil little devil child!" Carla smacked her hand hard against his shoulder. "Don't you do that again! You could have broken your neck and died."

"I'm sorry! I'm fine!"

"You need to be careful, Eren." Mikasa sighed. He noticed she was clutching Annies hand.

"Arg!" Eren growled in annoyence and thrust out his wrist. "I'm still alive! Here! Check my pulse! I'm not dead!"

"That's not the point." Carla smacked him once more.

"Could you stop that!" Eren stepped hurriedly back from, right into Levi once again. 

"Everyone just calm down." Grisha put his hand on Carlas shoulder. "Erens fine, dear. Let's finish our picnic, hmm?"

"Don't patronise me." Carla shrugged off his hand with a pout, but sat back down on the blanket nonetheless. 

"Your a walking disaster." Levi shook his head at him.

"It was the bird!" Eren whined loudly, crawling around the food back to his original position on the blanket. Everyone followed. Carla was giving him the silent treatment, Eren pretended not to notice.

"So," Annie spoke up suddenly, digging her hand into the pocket of her hoodie. "I think this is a surprising enough moment as any."

Annie pulled out a small black box. Eren choked on air.

"What?" Mikasa said, half buried by the hand slapping over her mouth.

"Oh my god!" Carla mimicked her actions.

What...?

Eren looked at Levi with wide eyes. Levi looked almost equally as shocked as Eren felt.

"Is that?" Mikasa mumbled through her fingers, face bright red.

"You said to surprise you." Annie said in that same bored tone, although she was smiling. "Did it work?"

Carla gave an inhuman squeal.

Oh my god, thought Eren. Oh mY GOD. OH MY GOD. FUCK.

Mikasa nodded earnestly, hand still over her mouth, Eren could see the glimmer of tears in her eyes. He then gave a muffled yelp as he covered his own mouth with both hands, glancing between Levi and the two girls hurriedly. Mikasa took the small box from Annie and opened it. Carla squealed again.

"Congratulations!" Grisha was the first to say.

"Oh my god." Eren whispered to himself.

Mikasa lifted the ring from the box. It was golden, a deep red circular stone boardered by crafted leaves on either side. Annie took it from her gently and slid it on to her ring finger. Mikasa wiped away a silent tear.

Eren practically screamed in his throat, smacking Levis thigh excitedly, too happy to be embrassessed.

"My baby girl..." Carla sobbed, leaning into her husbands touch.

Mikasa all but leapt at the other girl, trapping her in a tight embrace.

"Levi!" Eren beamed at the man beside him. "There engaged."

"I saw." Levi arched an amused brow. "You called it."

"What? I called it?" Eren thought for a moment and then remembered when he'd taken Levi to Simons for there date and had told him that he thought Mikasa and Annie would be the next to be married out of his friends. "Holy shit! I did!"

Mikasa pulled away from Annie cheerfully, kissing her cheek only to be attacked with a hug by her mother.

"I'm so happy for you girls!" Carla made sure to throw one arm around Annies shoulders as well.

"You've been part of the family for a long time." Grisha smiled widely at Annie. "But now it'll be official."

"Thank you." Annie replied softly, lowering her face into Carla's shoulder.

"I'm going to have a sister in law!" Eren realized.

"Hush, Eren." Carla scolded him. "This isn't about you. Your sisters getting married!"

"That's why I'm going to be a brother in law!" Eren shot back, still grinning.

"Two surprises in one day." Levi noted. 

"Although I much prefer this to Eren almost falling out of a tree." Grisha laughed heartily.

"Oh! Oh!" Carla turned to her husband urgently. "The camera! We have to take a picture to remember this!"

"Yes, dear." Grisha stood to go collect the camera from the car.

Eren took the chance to also wrap his arms around his sister.

"I'm so happy for you." He whispered in her ear, winking at Annie over her shoulder.

"Thanks, Eren." Mikasa wipped at her face.

"Congratulations." Levi nodded to them both. Annie nodded back.

"Thank you." Mikasa was practically glowing, looking down at the ring on her finger.

Eren could hardly sit still, vibrating with joy. He couldn't believe what had just happened. It had been so sudden and Annie had been so casual that it had taken him a moment to even realise what was happening. He was going to have Annie for a sister in law. He grinned at Levi, who smirked at his goofy face. 

"One down, one to go." Carla clapped her hands excitedly.

"Mum!" Eren whined, flushing bright red like the new ring on Mikasas finger.

**_\-----Tuesday To Tuesday-----_ **

After Grisha had snapped Carlas desired pictures, Mikasa had pulled Annie away for a moment alone and Eren took his opportunity to do the same with Levi. His mother had complained about them leaving her all alone. Grisha had frowned and reminded her that as they were married, she hadn't been alone over two decades.

"This is great." Eren walked with a bounce in his step, brimming with nothing but happiness for his sister and her fiancee.

"Do you think they'll move out once there married?" Asked Levi, watching the water as they walked the path along the small lake.

"I hadn't through about that." Eren hummed and tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe? Connie and Sasha were already living together before they got engaged. Connies uncle is actually there landlord, he gets like a relatives discount or whatever. So, when they tied the knot nothing really changed. Mikasa and Annie might not even be able to afford a place to themselves."

"Maybe they'll move when they finish school then." Levi suggested.

"Yeah, that's more likely." Eren agreed. "I'm so happy for them. I'm gonna be a brother in law."

"Yes." Levi rolled his eyes. "You've mentioned that once or twice."

"Weren't you happy when your friends all got together?" Eren frowned.

"Of course I was." Levi sounded almost offended. 

"Do you think they'll have kids?" Eren gasped, slapping a hand to the side of his face.

"Mikasa and Annie or my friends?"

"Mikasa and Annie! Mikasa loves kids, I know she'd want some eventually. Not sure about Annie though."

"I'm sure children is pretty far down the track for two twenty year olds." Levi stated.

"Yeah, I suppose." Eren nodded. "But do you think they'd adopt? Or like get a sperm donor or something?"

"I think this is all stuff you be ask them." Levi arched a dark brow at him.

"Good point." Eren chuckled.  
    
He looked out at the lake, they were about half way around now. He could faintly see his parents under the tree and adjacent to them across the water, was the park. The sun was high in the sky, glinting off the lake, a cool breeze rolling over it and through Erens shaggy hair.

"You know Armin fell in once." Said Eren randomly.

"In the lake?" Asked Levi.

"Yeah, we were like eight. Armin was on his bike and I had my roller blades-"

"You had roller blades?" Levi cut in smugly.

"One; Yes, I did. They were bright red and covered in cat stickers. Two; Shut up, skates are great." Eren turned his nose up. "So, back to my story. There were these teenagers on the path, and they were taking up the whole fucking space, like we couldn't get around them at all. When we got near them, Armin yelled out 'excuse me', so we could get though and they just straight up ignored us. So, I rode right into them and Armin rode right into the lake trying not to do the same."

"You had a truly eventful childhood, Eren Jaeger." Levi scoffed good naturedly. "Destroying barns, dating horses and crashing into teens on your roller blades."

"Well, it just sounds weird when you put it like that." Eren pouted. "You have to owe me by this point. Come on, spill. Tell a story about your childhood."

"I told you about it last night."

"No, I want like a story. Tell me but a time you got in trouble or about your favourite toy or something." 

"I had this knife."

"Not what I meant at all, Levi."

"Not a real knife, dipshit. It was plastic." Levi huffed lightly. " I got it for Christmas one year when I was around six or seven in this pirate set, I wasn't really into pirates, but I remember carrying around the knife in my pocket for months on end, like it was a real weapon. I used to tell my mother that it was to protect the both of us."

"Awe, that's so cute Levi." Eren gushed. "Do you still have it?"

"My mother threw it out after I used it to poke some asshole kid in the face at school."

"And you told me you were a good boy."

"He knocked a girl off her crutches and then hid them."

"Okay, serious jackass alert." Eren nodded.

"Mother said it was good I stood up for her, but I stood have told a teacher instead of almost making him blind."

"Eh." Eren shrugged. "He deserved it."

"That's what I said." Levi laughed lightly.

The little chuckle went right through Erens being, rendering him breathless for a moment.

"God, I wish you'd do that more." Eren practically gaped at him.

"Stab people on the face with plastic?"

"What? No! I mean, laugh!"

"Laugh?" Levis brow creased.

"Yeah." Erens cheeks coloured.

Should of kept your mouth shut, Eren cursed himself.

Levi just stared at him for a moment, expressionless.

"Brat." Levi started walkingahead.

"Hey!" Eren hurried after him. "It was a compliment, I swear!"

"Keep your compliments to yourself, if you please." Levi kept walking.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Eren frown at him.

"I'm sorry," Levi sighed, suddenly seeming tired. ",but your compliments are better spent on someone else.

"What are you talking about?" Eren felt his heart immediately slam against the cage that was his chest.

"Eren...this isn't going to turn out as you hope." Levi paused and turned to him, talking softly.

"Hey, don't you dare talk like that." Eren irked slightly. "I still have a whole day left."

"Eren..." Levi looked at him pityfull.

"Don't you 'Eren' me!" Eren fought the urge to stamp his foot childishly. "I still have time left Levi! You gave me a week."

"And how this week ends was always going to be the same." Levi insisted gently.

Eren didn't like how calm he was being when Eren was getting visibly riled up. It wasn't fair. He didn't want his pity, he wanted to be close to him.

"Oh, fuck off!" Eren hissed. "I know you've enjoyed yourself! Just admit it!"

Levi's gaze hardened and Eren wished he'd just settled for pity.

"You can't harrass me for weeks and get your panties in a twist when it doesn't happen the way you want." He spat coldly, his eyes then softening slightly. "I've been saying no since the beginning. Your a good kid, Eren. You'll find someone else."

Somehow the more gentler of the words hurt more then being told that he had truly been harassing Levi. It was like Levi had taken that plastic knife of his and driven it into Erens chest.

"I don't want anyone else!" Eren shouted, the pain clear in his voice. "I want you! Has this week meant anything for you? Anything at all? There has to be a part of you who saw what I did!"

"Stop it. Your just upsetting yourself." Levi looked around, encase anyones attention had been draw by Erens shouting. 

"No you stop it!" Eren shoved Levi hard.

Levis solid mass didn't move an inch.

"We have something Levi! Don't lie, you know we do! You have to feel it as well. When were together, just talking, or with the others, or kissing." Eren pressed on desperately. "Levi, please! Know you feel it."

"You don't know me." Levi's eyes harden again, lips set in a straight line. "I don't know you. When this is all over, you'll honour your agreement and this will go back to how it was. Completely nonexistent."

Tears gathered in Erens eyes and before he could stop them, were rolling down his cheeks. Levi looked startled for a moment.

"You fucking coward!" Eren shoved him again. "You barstad! Why are you lying? Why would you kiss me if you didn't want me?"

"Shut up!" Levi shoved him back, his strength actually making Eren stumbled slightly. "I was drunk. It was mistake, and I apologise if I lead you on. It wasn't intentional."

"You asshole..." Eren wiped at his face. "You fucking prick... don't lie to me..."

"Get it through your thick head, Eren!" Levi was shorter then Eren, but seemed to tower above him in rage. "It's the fucking truth! And it's clear that this whole week was a mistake. I should never have agreed to this."

Levi turned and starting walking away. Eren quickly leapt forward, reaching for his arm. Levi slapped his hand away.

"Stay away from me." His glare cut though Eren like ice.

Levi stormed away and Eren screamed after him.

"You fucking asshole!" He dropped his hands into his face miserably.

How did this happen? Thought Eren. How did this all go wrong so fast? It hurts so much...

He wiped his nose on his shirt and glanced up, Levi was still walking away and showing no signs of stopping.

**_\-----Tuesday To Tuesday-----_ **

Eren took out his phone and quickly texted his father.

 **Dad- 11:57am;**  
Me and Levi had a fight. Going for a walk to cool off. Won't be too long.

His father would definitely be the most rational person to tell. His mother would throw and tantrum and demand details, Mikasa would hunt Levi down in minutes, no doubt with Annie at her heels. Yes, his father was definitely the right choice. Eren sighed and leaned his forehead against the wooden panelling of the wall. 

He had jumped the back fence of his old school and easily found his way back to where he, Armin and Mikasa used to sit. Down beside the art building, wedged all against the short brick wall that seperated that side of the school from the stream that was there. Everyone knew that this was they're place and that if anyone else tried to claim it then Eren would fight them and that meant fighting Mikasa. Even back them she was a force to be reckoned with.  
   
He pushed himself off the side off the side on the people and turned to lean on the wall brick wall. The small alley was only a metre wide at most and hardly as big as his young mind had remembered. 

"Why am I such a fucking moron?" He asked out loud.

He'd fucked up. He wasn't going to take all the blame mind you, it was definitely a team effort. He needed to fix things. Apologize for being annoying and angry and pushy, but he didn't even know where Levi was or where to start if he did. He checked his phone. It had been almost half an hour since he'd last seen him.

Shinganshina wasn't big and Levi did know what the main road looked like, but it was still very possible he was lost. Eren couldn't exactly imagine Levi calling him and asking for directions. 

Maybe he just went back to he house? Eren thought to himself. Maybe he's packing he's bags and checking bus times right now.

"This fucking sucks!" Eren growled and kicked at the wall, winching when his foot came into contact with the brick. "I've ruined everything."

Eren clenched his fists tightly. Today was supposed to be a good day. A picnic, Levi's forearms and company, an engagement. Today was supposed to be happy and then that happened. His stomach was all twisted and knotted painfully. He could feel a head ache coming on. He'd always been prone to stress head aches and this definitely qualified.

"How do I fix this?" He dragged a hand back through his hair. He turned and leaned back against the wall, slowly sliding down it until he was sitting.

I need to find out where he is, Eren decided. He pulled his phone out again and opened his contacts. His thumb hoovered over Levis phone number, it was labelled 'Small Angry Hot Man'. He sucked in a deep breath, tapped his screen and held the phone up to his ear. It rang. Twice. Three times. Four. Five. Six. 

Please.

Eventually the call cut out. Levi hadn't hung up, Eren could only guess the other man had simply ignored his phone. 

Maybe if I keep calling he'll eventually just answer.

Eren called again. The dial tone rung through to no avail. He tried again and then one more time. If Levi wasn't going to answer, he wasn't going to answer. He glared down at his phone screen and another number caught his gaze. This one was under 'Captain America'. 

Erwin? Eren frowned and then remembered Erwin and the others from the BBQ at Levi's house drunkenly putting there numbers in his phone encase he ever needed them to beat up Levi for him. He scrolled down a little and saw 'Call for a good time!', 'Mama Ral' and a number simply under the microscope emoji.

Eld, Petra and Hanji, he remembered. Maybe Levis called one of them to vent? It can't hurt to try.

Eren selected Erwins number first, this time the call picked up after three rings.

"Erwin Smith speaking." The voice spoke in a business like tone.

"Uh, hey. It's Eren?" He said nervously.

"Oh." Came the singular answer.

"Have you heard from Levi? Do you know where he is?" Eren asked urgently.

"Calm down." Erwin ordered softly and it somehow did seem to work on Eren. "Levi just called me. He's coming home."

"Fuck..." Eren breathed out.

"I told him he was being an idiot." Erwin continued. "But I don't know if anyone could ever convince him that he's worth your affections, Eren."

"Are you saying I should give up?" Eren snapped.

"I never said that." Erwins voice had a hard edged quality, almost like a school principal. "But Levi's extremely stubborn, Eren."

"I know." Eren bit his lip to stop it from quivering.

"What are you going to do about it?" Erwin said expectantly.

"I'm going to get him back." Eren replied immediately. "I don't know how yet, but I will."

"That's dangerous determination, Eren." Eren seemed impressed.

"Sometimes that's all you got."

**_\-----Tuesday To Tuesday-----_ **

"Eren don't go!" Mikasa stood in his door way as he hurriedly shoved his things into his bag.

"I can make my own decisions!" Eren shouted back.

"Sweetheart listen-" Carla tried.

"No!" Eren turned to her and found everyone standing in his door way. "I'm not a little kid, okay? I'm not giving up."

I need to do this. I need to do his for both me and Levi. 

"Eren please!" Mikasa pleaded.

"I said no!" Eren yanked his bag over his shoulder to mad to react to the stinging on his hand. He headed for the door. "Get out of my way."

I can't let anything get in my way. What I felt when I was with him, I'm not willing to loose that. I'm not willing to loose him.

"Eren, listen to us." Said his father, always the calmer man.

"You can't stop me." Even cut him a dark glare. 

"I'm not going to stop you."

"Dad!"

"Grisha!"

"Erens right." Grisha told them. "He's and adult and should be able to make his own decisions and deal with the consequences."

"Look at him!" Carla screamed and pointed at Eren. "He's not in a right state of mind to be going anywhere! He could crash and die! Is that what you want that!"

"I think he should go." Annie spoke up. Mikasa have her a shocked expression. "If he wants it, he has to fight for it."

"Annie..." Eren starts at his in surprise.

"What else can you do?" Annie shrugged.

"That doesn't change the fact that your too riled up to be behind the wheel, Eren." Carla grabbed his shoulders and stared at him desperately. "Please. Just wait until morning. Levi will still be there, okay? You shouldn't leave like this. Give yourself sometime to think it over and then leave first thing tomorrow."

"But-" Said Eren.

"He might need time too." Mikasa cut him off. "If you go back now while your both mad you'll just fight again and be even worse off." 

Eren sighed heavily and rubbed at his face. This was so difficult. All he wanted was to get in the car and get Levi back, but he couldn't deny that they had a point. His mind was going a hundred miles per hour. He could cause an accident and more people then just him could get hurt, turning an turning crappy situation into a veritable shit storm. An then there was what Mikasa had said. If he turned up on Levi's door step in three hours, the both of them still steaming, emotions tearing them apart, they'd definitely fight again. Even knew himself well enough to know that he could argue and scream for hours.

"I'll wait." Eren finally decided reluctantly. "But I'm leaving first thing tomorrow!"

"Thank you-" Carla started saying, but Eren shouldered them out of the way and slammed his door. He heard his mother call through the door. "I'll bring dinner up to you later."

He listened to the footsteps disappear down the hall and Mikasas door close. Eren slid down his door onto the floor, dropping his bag beside him. He sat completely still. He was worried that if he moved he'd be out the front door in moments. Five minutes passed and then ten. He listened to Mikasa and Annie argue in hushed tones across the hall. Now he felt even worse.

I need to apologize to them as well. Today was supposed to be special for them.

Soon his butt started to fall asleep and his knees started to cramp up. He stretched out across the floor on his stomach, face pressed into the carpet miserably. An hour dragged by, the sun light faded and the shadows grew. He eventually became restless enough to crawl over to his bed and pull an old blue and yellow box out from beneath it. It was a gift box he'd gotten for one of his birthdays. The lid was embossed with imagines for balloons and cakes. Eren ran his hand over them, feeling the scratch in the surface from all the times he'd carelessly shoved it under his bed. He removed the lid and looked down at the contents.

It was filled with wide variety of strange objects, all things that means something to him. He'd left it here for safe keeping when he'd left for college. That fact that Jean already knew it existed was annoying enough. He could only imagine the crap he'd get if Ymir got her hands on it. Instead of dumping the objects out like he'd usually do with his own things, he carefully picked them up one by one, lifting them up to see them in what day light was left. 

There was a rainbow pin that said 'CAN'T HIDE MY PRIDE', from his first pride march when he was seventeen. There was a long dead Tamagotchi that had been Armins prized possession until he'd gotten a new one and gifted it to Eren to look after, only for it to promptly starve. There was a shell from a visit to the beach and a white quartz rock from a camping trip. Then there was a collection of old writings, stories and awful poems from his early teen years. In the bottom of the box was a photograph, ceased in one corner. It was taken soon after Mikasa had come to live with them. His mother had set up a huge white sheet in the backyard and let Mikasa, Armin and himself go nuts with paint. Eventually Eren got covered in it, Armin cried and for the first time since Mikasa had come into his life, she'd smiled. They stood beside there master piece proudly, Eren had paint  smeared across his forehead and cheeks, Armins eyes were puffy and red, Mikasa held the hands of both of them. They each wore a large beaming smile. The warm memory almost cheered him up. Then sudden knock at the door made him slid the box back under the bed.

"Dinner." His mother called out. 

"Come in." His voice was thick and dry from being silent for so long.

His mother pushed open the door and sat down a plate of steak chops, mash potatoes and gravy beside him. It was his favourite.

"Thanks." He said, avoiding eye contact.

Carla crouched down beside him and petted his head tenderly.

"Don't worry, dear." She told him sweetly. "You'll get him."

"But...what if I don't?" Eren squeezed his eyes shut tightly.

"Then he never deserved you in the first place."

"You have too say that, your my mum." Eren grumbled.

"I am." Carla leaned forward and kissed the top of his head. "And I love you very much."

Then she stood and left, closing the door gently behind her. He could hear Mikasa talking to her in the hall for moment and then silence.

He ate slowly. He didn't have much of an appetite, but knew his mother would have a fit she got the plate back practically full.

The night wore on. He was too lazy to get up and change so he fully intended to sleep in his jeans. His mother came back for the plate and kissed him goodnight. His father knocked on the door and bid him the same. He listened to the signs of life in the house die down to nothing. He could just barley hear Mikasa and Annie talking. For the first time in hours, he stood up, a little shakey on his cramped legs. 

He sat in his desk chair and pulled open the top draw. He found the walkie easily. He pressed down on the button and spoke into the crackling.

"Come in Red, over." He coughed, clearing his voice. "Red, this is Rouge, come in, over?"

He paused, waiting for a response.

"You there Red, over?" 

He waited again.

"Red are you there, over?"

He sighed and went to put the walkie talkie away when the speaker crackled at him.

"I'm here, over."

Eren felt his chest fill with relief.

"What's your position, over?"

"Across the river, over."

"I..." Eren hand tighten on the plastic device. "I'm sorry for today, over."

"It's fine, over."

"No it's not."

"You forgot to say over."

"I'm sorry I ruined your day." Said Eren. "Over."

"It's fine." Mikasa insisted. "It's not like it's the wedding, over."

"I guess." Eren agreed solemnly. "Hold your position for now, over."

"Affirmative, over."

"Over and out."

"Over and out."


	8. "Fucking suicidal bastard."

Levi wiped down the kitchen bench with a bored expression, Erwin and Hanji watched him with concern in there eyes.

"The fuck are you two gawking at?" Levi snapped at them, slapping his hand against the counter top.

"You poor little man." Hanji sighed pitifully from the couch.

"Shut the fuck up, Hanji." Levi growled, scrubbing over where his hand had been.

"Levi-" Said Erwin, sitting beside Hanji.

"No!" Levi pointed at him threateningly.

Erwin sighed heavily as he and Hanji shared a glance.

What had happened with Eren was the very last thing Levi wanted to talk about. This was one of those times Levi severely regretted giving Erwin that spare key. Levi pulled out a large bottle of bleach from the cabinet under the sink and set in down on the bench. When he was cleaning he didn't have to think about the tears Eren had cried because of him.

"Shit." Hanji cursed. "We got a code Clorox on our hands."

"I can hear you." Levi threw a furious glare over his shoulder.

Levi had previously practically been addicted to using the stuff. Eventually his friends and Co workers grew concerned enough about the constant fumes in his house and the effect it might have on his health. They confiscated his supply for months before trusting him not to go over board. In there defense, one day he had bleached the drive way out of pure boredom.

"Your being ridiculous, Levi." Erwin sighed again.

"Either shut the fuck up or get out of my house." Levi shot back seriously.

Levi grabbed a clean paper towel and poured a small amount of bleach onto it. He then started wiping down the inside of the sink. When his hands were moving he didn't have to think about the pain in Erens eyes or the curses on his lips. He wanted to forget everything about the whole last week. He wanted to forget about Eren completely. If they'd never met Eren could have just continued on with his shitty college life with his wacko friends and never would have gotten hurt like this.

"Eren called me." Erwin spoke up suddenly.

"It's none of your business." Levi's gaze snapped over to him dangerously, but Erwin was impervious to his death glare.

"He was worried about you." Erwin continued, almost casually. "He said he's not going to give up."

Why doesn't that suprise me?

"...He should if he knows what's good for him."

"What are going to do?" Erwin challenged him. "Drown him in bleach?"

Levi clenched his fists tightly. He wanted to throw the bottle of bleach at Erwins stupid face.

"He loves you Levi."

"So what?" Levi bit back.

"You love him back, you gigantic moron." Hanji groaned frustratedly.  

Levi immediately felt himself recoil at Hanjis words.

"I have never said that." He shook his head firmly.

"You didn't have to." Hanji smiled tenderly. "It's pretty obvious. And no matter what you may think, it's not a bad thing."

"Like I said," Levi screwed on the cap to the bleach bottle. ",it's none of your business."

Levi didn't even bother to put it away, instead storming down the hall to his bedroom. He heard Erwin and Hanji call for him but ignored them. He knew they meant well, but they wanted to talk about Eren and he wanted to forget him. 

He slammed his door, pretending it didn't make him sound like an angry teenager. He sank down on to the edge of his bed, pressing his hands into his face. His chest felt like it was coiled in barbed wire. It made Levi feel like he was choking on the air in his lungs. His shoulders were heavy, like someone had dropped a boulder on his back. He wondered if Eren felt the same and prayed to a God he didn't even believe in that he didn't.

**_\-----Tuesday To Tuesday-----_ **

Eren recognised his surroundings once they got close enough to his house and directed his father towards Levis house.

"Thanks for this." Eren thanked his father for the third time that morning.

"No problem." Grisha replied for the third time that morning.

He'd been surprised as all hell when his father had woken him at six in the morning and shoved a coffee under his nose. Eren had always thought coffee too bitter but it was much needed in his groggy state. His father had taken the morning off to drive him home, so Mikasa and Annie could stay longer and leave when they liked. Eren sincerely appreciated this. His father was a doctor and the only one in town. To take hours off work just to drive him to confront Levi was unbelievable.

"I have no idea what I'm going to say." Eren admitted.

He tried to formulate some sort of plan but his thoughts were jumbled to hell.

"I'm sure you'll think of something when we get there, Eren." Grisha assured him. "You've never been short on words before." 

"I just really need him to like me, dad." Eren spoke in a small broken voice.

"I know, son." Grisha sighed in understanding. "But forcing this won't make either of you happy. If Levi truly doesn't want this, you have to be prepared to except that."

"I know it's selfish." Eren gazed out the window. The properties were larger out here. "You need to make a left at the next turn."

The closer they got the more anxious and determined Eren felt. If there was one thing he'd always had, it was the will to keep fighting no matter what. 

Grisha took the left turn. This was Levis street.

"His house is all the way down the end." Eren nodded at the long road.

He almost wanted to open his door and run the rest of the way himself. A minute later Eren told his dad to stop.

"This is it." Eren quickly unbuckled himself.

"Good luck." Said Grisha. "I'll wait her for a while of you need me."

"Thanks again." Eren gave him a weak smile. "For driving me and for being on my side. I really appreciate it."

"Got get 'em, Eren." Grisha smiled back.

Eren climbed out of the car, more pumped then ever, indiscernible emotions flowing through him as he jogged up the long drive. As he came upon the house he immediately recognised Erwin and Hanjis cars.

That might cause a problem if they don't want me near Levi...Oh, well! I can't afford to think of that right now!

He headed straight for the front door, rapping his knuckles against the wood.

Please answer. Please.

He was suddenly flooded with worry. What if Levi wouldn't answer the door? What if he just told Hanji or Erwin to answer and they tell him to get lost? What if this just made things worse? What if Mikasa was right and Levi needed time, more time then one night?

Eren knocked again, then paused. He swore he could hear something. He pressed his ear to the door.

Shouting? Eren was certain he could hear shouting. An argument? He couldn't make out any words.

At least he knew that Levi wasn't going to pretend he wasn't home. Eren knocked again, louder this time. He was reaching to try the handle when the door flung open. Hanji was standing there with a serious look on there face.

"I need to see to Levi." Eren didn't bother with a greeting. 

Hanji had there mouth open and poised to speak when Levi appear inside at the top of the stairs.

"Hanji! I told you to kept out of it!" 

"It's cruel to just ignore him." Hanji whined, shooting Eren and pityfull glance.

"Get lost!" Levi growled. "The both of you!"

"I won't!" Eren pushed past Hanji into the entry way.

Levi immediately turned to head back into the second floor when he ran right into Erwins chest. The tall man was blocking the door way completely.

"Move aside." Levi said low and dangerous.

"Don't avoid your problems, Levi." Erwin said in a tone that Eren could admit made him nervous. 

Eren started up the stairs.

"Hear me out." He practically begged.

"No." Levi shook his head, refusing to look at him. He kicked at Erwins shin. "I said move, you asshole!"

"You can't leave it like this." Eren pressed on.

"I can do whatever I want." Levi glared at Erwin furiously.

"Well, I don't want it to end like this!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Levis sudden volume echoed throughout the house. 

The words wrapped themselves around Erens lungs and squeezed.

"...You don't mean that." Eren insisted.

"I do." Levi finally looked at him, his gaze was cold and unfeeling. "I don't not care Eren Jaeger. I don't care about you, or your stupid family or what the rest of your life is like. I do not care."

Erens eyes burned with tears. 

"Well I care about you." He grabbed Levis arm.

"And that was your first mistake." Levi stared back at him, eyes stabbing holes through his own.

"You don't mean that!" Eren repeated, shaking his head. "I can't believe that!"

"Haven't you been listening?" Levi wrenched his arm away and back up against the wall. "I don't care what you believe. I just want you out of my life!"

"Levi!" Hanji cried out in disbelief.

"I said stay the fuck out of this!" Levi snapped his jaws like a wild animal and Hanji seemed genuinely hurt.  
   
No. No, no, no! It can't end. How can I can convince him? How? Erens brain scrambled for a solution.

"You never even gave me a full week!" He tried.

"A week?" Levi laughed, bitter and cruel. "How about two? Or three? What about a month? It won't make a difference Eren. I don't want you."

Erens bottom lip shook and a tear slid down his cheek to his chin.

"You can't mean that..."

"Stop fucking saying that!" Levi roared. "I do mean it! Your the one who doesn't seem to understand anything! We aren't meant to be together, Eren."

Levi sent a furious glare up at Erwin. The taller man stared back at him silently. Levi growled deep in his throat and pushed past Eren and started down the stairs.

"Levi!" Eren choked out, his voice swollowed by tears. "Levi!"

Hanji reached for him as he pasted but a serious glare made them back off. Levi hurried into the garage and slammed the door.

Shit. Please!

Eren raced down the stairs after him. His foot slipped on the last step and he ended up on his backside. 

"Eren!" Hanji moved to help him but he was already back on his feet, throwing himself at the garage door.

"Levi!" He slammed his fist against.

Come on Levi!  
   
Eren heard the rumble of an engine on the other side.

Fuck! FUCK! 

Eren tried to yank the door open to find it locked. He panicked and reared back. He thought he heard Erwin or Hanji shout his name, but his heart beating in his ears filled his senses. He ran at the door with his shoulder and felt it bend in the frame. He leaned back and lifted one leg and planted it hard against the surface. On the second kick the door swung open violently, smacking into the wall and shaking on its hinges. 

He made it inside quick enough to see the tail end of Levi's car exit the garage.

"No!" He screamed after it.

He ran out of the garage after it before the door could shut on him. Levi saw him in his review mirror and immediately sped up. Eren only got ten steps before he let out an animalistic howl and kicked viciously at the ground.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Erens mind screamed at him. I fail. I mother fucking failed!

Tears streamed freely down his face and he could barely choke down his sobs.

"Eren." He heard Erwin behind him. He quickly turned away. "Eren. I'm sorry."

Eren hurriedly wiped at his face with his sleeve. 

"Eren-" He heard Hanji take a step closer.

He didn't want there pity. In that moment he just wanted to disappear.

"My dad's waiting for me." He blurted out and started back up the drive.

**_\-----Tuesday To Tuesday-----_ **

Jean Kirstein was a proud man. And he was proud of many things. His grades, his hair, his smoking hot kitchen savvy, guitar playing boy friend. He was also proud of his dedication. That was the excuse he use to always have his beloved video camera strapped around his neck like baby monkey clinging to its mother. What if something amazing happened and it was the one day he didn't have his camera on him? And what if, God forbid, Eren did something particularly mortifying and he missed the opportunity to in immortalise it on film? What kind of friend would be if he let Erens spastic behavioural be hidden from the world? Probably a nice friend and that didn't interest Jean at all. 

He and Christa were the only ones home when he'd heard the front door slam. Christa was asleep in she and Ymir room and only a man with a death wish would disturb her slumber. He'd been sitting at the kitchen table at the time. He'd been facing the back sliding doors away from the entry way, with his laptop, editing a short film for his summer assignment. He'd heard the door slam and slid his head phones down around his neck. The only person he could think of that would be home just yet was Armin, but he shouldn't have been back until atleast dark.

"Yo!" He shouted out behind him.

No response.

Huh? Jean turned around in his seat. He leaned back so he could see into the hall just in time to see Armin and Erens door slam shut. 

That's weird. Maybe Armin had a bad day at work or something? It's not often he gets so riled up that he slams a door like a teenager. That's such an Eren thing to do. Jean shrugged and turned back to his laptop. Eh, whatever.

He started pulling his head phones back onto his head when his eyes caught the time in the corner of his screen. 

FUCK. I was to met Marco while he'd on break! 

Jean hurriedly saved everything and shut down his computer. He made sure he has his phone, wallet, keys and of course his most prized possession, his camera and quickly jumped into his car. It was so out of the ordinary for him to be a few minute late for things. He often got caught up, filming stock footage of streets or random patches of nature and like today, he got distracted by his work. Marco always assured him that his dedication was a good quality. Jean would have preferred if Marco had said it was sexy but you take what you can get.

He piled into his car and drove the fifteen minutes to the rustic cafe Marco worked at. Marco had been there for over a year and was treated like a newbie. This pissed Jean off to no end. Marco poured his poor little freckled soul into work there and he was so under appreciated. The customers loved him, he was always picking up for others where he could and even have suggest new ideas for drinks and desserts. But noooooo. Marcos stupid tight ass manger always took all the glory. 

Marco was already sitting at his usual table in the corner when Jean scrambled in. Marco had another cup across from him, wait him Jean.

"Sorry, babe." Jean hurried over with a sheepish grin. "Got distracted."

"It's fine." Marco gave him that ever sweet smile. "I only got off work a minute ago."

Jean sat down infront of him and took a sip of the coffee. 

"Hmm." Jean made a far too sexual to be normal sound in the back of his throat. "Your a miracle worker."

"I've been making your coffee the same way for years." Marco laughed.

"And I'll never get bored of it." Jean said, taking another sip. He nodded to the many empty seats in the cafe. "Slow day?"

"Yeah." Marco nodded. "It's usually packed all summer, but this new place opened up five minutes from here. Apparently there blend is really thing."

"I wonder what would happen if someone found a dead bug addmist the coffee beans?" Jeans moved his hands around as if performing an illusion. 

"Sabotage isn't professional." Marco failed to hide his smile.

"Connie and Sasha won't care."

"Jean." Marco nudged his foot with his own. "Don't you dare give them any ideas. Connie can never tell when people are joking and Sasha doesn't care enough to correct him. Besides, friendly competition is healthly."

"Whatever you say." Jean sighed exasperatedly, as if Marco aimed to ruin all his fun. "But if you ever change your mind, I know where Reiner keeps his paint ball gun." 

"And I know where he keeps his ball gag." Marco replied with an innocent expression.

Jean flushed bright red, quickly taking a gulp of his drink to hide his embrassment. That was Marco for you, sweet, innocent and surprisingly deviant. People that didn't know him well knew him to be a kind and loving soul. Jean however knew he was all that and more.

"Wow. Turn it down a notch Mr B.D.S.M." Jean laughed nervously, glancing at the customers two tables away. 

"I know what letter you are in that acronym." 

"M-Marco!" Jean spluttered, coffee flying everywhere.

Marco laughed good naturedly and helped him clean up.

It took Jean another ten minutes for the red in his cheeks to disappear. They'd talked (discreetly) about Marcos crappy manager, who he always defended as 'just doing his job'. Jean ordered them a chocolate and coconut slice to split and kissed his boyfriend before leaving. They over heard two elderly ladies giggling in the corner and Jean turned bright red all over again.

He got back into his car and started back towards home when half way there he noticed a particularly aesthetically pleasing wall mural in the local park and slammed on his brake. He then spent several hours draining his battery in the park. A ten minute shoot of a wall had turned into wanting some footage of the trees, and then empty swings creaking in the breeze and then a bird collecting twigs off the ground. By the time he noticed a group of teens staring at him cautiously like the weirdo he appeared to be it was already starting to get dark, he snapped the view finder shut and hurried back to his chair.

I just looked like some creepy ass perv casing out a park for children.

"I can never come back here." He whispered into his steering wheel.

He sat there in mortal shame for a few minutes when he realised that lingering was even creepier and started back home for real this time. 

He pulled into the empty drive. 

Christa and Armin must be the only ones at home still, Jean summised as Ymir had taken her and Christas shared car to work and Armin took the bus everywhere.

He locked the car and headed back inside. He was moving up the hall quietly, as to not wake the angelic sleeping demon that was Christa Lenz. Then an image popped into his head. Armin always took a nap after work. He knew that Armin looked like some sort of sweet droling cherub when he slept and decided that it would be excellent black mail for getting Armin to help him with his next school project. He friends all knew that he was a totally perfectionist control freak and refused to help him out after this first year, but with Armins feminine build and appearance, he could play either a man or woman!

Jean pressed his ear against the door of Eren and Armins room silence.

Excellent. 

Jean opened his camera and watched the screen turned on. He twisted the door handle and slowly eased the door open. He was facing towards Armins bed with the camera and was surprised to look through the view finder to see Armins bed neatly made and undisturbed. Most confusing of all was Armin wasn't there.

"What?" He said out loud.

If Armins not here then who did I see this morning?

He blood ran cold in his veins.

Fuck me, what if this place is haunted!

Jean was two steps from packing his and Marcos shit and running when he heard a gruff voice behind him.

Oh, fuck me man. A demon? Is that a demon? What do demons sound like? 

He replayed the sound in his head and found it oddly familiar.

Huh?

Jean turned slowly to the messy side of the room to see a clearly human lump on the other bed. He immediately relaxed.

"Jesus mother fucking Christ." He cursed. 

It's only Eren. Wait. Eren? What's he doing home so early? I was promised three Eren-less days!

"Eren?" Jean ask aloud. "I thought you were busy introducing mum and dad to your new husband?"

"Fuck off." 

He deciphered from Erens mumble.

"What's your deal?" Jean was immediately irked. 

He grabbed the edge of Erens blanket and ripped it off him as hard as he could. Eren gripped it in one hand so Jean couldn't removed it completely.

"I said fuck off!" Eren barked at him, his voice croaking strangely. He turned to pulled the blanket back over himself and Jean caught a glance at his swollen red eyes.

Shit. This is worse then a demon.

He'd seen Eren cry enough to know something had happened.

Something must of happened with Levi. That's why he's back so early. 

Jean sighed and peaked back out into the hall. Christa hadn't come to torture and kill them yet so Eren must not have woken her. He closed the door and sat down across legged on the end of Erens bed.

"Come on, Jeager." He leaned back against the door. "Spill. What's the tears about?"

"Don't want to talk about it." The strange bump that was Eren smallest slightly as he spoke.

"Oh, fuck off." Jean rolled his eyes. "Of course you do. I've known your crazy ass way too long to not know what your like. The more people you get to rant to the better. It'll help you get over, what ever this is, faster."

Eren was silent for a long pause and then the lump shifted around so Eren faced him, his entire body was wrapped in to the blanket, despite it being summer. His face was the only part of him visible and it was streaked with tears and blotchy.

"Was it Levi?" Jean asked carefully.

Eren squeezed his eyes together and let out a sob.

Well fucking done Jean!

"Imma take that as a yes." Said Jean.

"He-he said that he d-doesn't care about m-me-me." Eren spoke between sobs and gasp.

"Hey, calm down." Jean urged him. "You've hyperventilated while crying before."

"That was one-one time asshole."

He's a snotty mess and he still had the will to insult me. Fucking charmer he is.

"So. You said Levi doesn't care about you?" Jean continued. Eren nodded miserably. "He really said that?"

"More then once." Eren nodded again.

"Damn." Jean breathed out.

He felt genuinely bad for Eren. Jean knew from first hand experience that he was the kind of guy who would give all of himself to a person without a second thought and it made Jeans chest tighten painfully. He really liked Levi. Alot. And Jean had honestly thought that they might work out. After all, the guy agreed to a week and had spent the better half of the movie night staring at Eren. For all of Jeans poking and prodding and teasing, he wanted Eren to be happy as much as any of his friends.

"Tell me what happened." Said Jean. 

"We were ha-having a picnic." Eren paused to take a break and a breath. "We were having a picnic at the park in Shinganshina yesterday and me and Levi went for a walk and we're just talking and then he got all weird and told me we weren't going to work out and then I got upset and we got into an argument. I told him to admit that he had fun this week but he's so fucking stubborn, you know? He said this week was a mistake and then he literally left. He went home witho even telling me. I had to call Erwin to find out what was happening. I want to fix things right away but everyone convinced me to wait until tomorrow, so I did. Dad drove me to Levi's this morning and I tried to fix things but we just fucking fought again. He said he didn't give a shit what happened to me or my family and then he just left again."

"What the fuck?" Jean stared at him in disbelief. "What a fucking asshole!"

"Yeah, he is an asshole." Eren admitted tearfully. "And I still don't deserve him."

"What?" Said Jean. "What kinda of shit is that coming out of your mouth?"

"I fucking forced him to do all of this Jean. I harassed him for ages then made him agree to play happy boyfriends for a week." More tears dribbled down his face. "I did all that and he still did it. I know he can be really kind, but I don't deserve that kindness."

Eren burst into another loud sob, the blanket dropping from around him as he burried his face in his hands.

"Eren..." Jean sighed, not hesitating to shift to sit beside him. 

He placed his hand on Erens lower back and gently dragged his nails over the skin. This had always calmed Eren down when they had been together all those years ago. They hadn't lasted long, running on rage and hormones, but they saw alot of different parts of each other and staying friends meant they had this strange closeness that existed but they never really engaged in, especially now that Jean was happily with Marco and Eren fully supported it.  
   
Eren almost immediately relaxed into his touch, leaning back subtly. Jean wasn't really sure why it affected him so much, but it was always a sure fire way to calm him down.

"Not to be clique as fuck, but maybe you just aren't meant to be together?" Jean tried.

"But I really, really like him." Eren choked out.

"I know man." Jean scratched slightly harder, trying to get Eren to focus on it. "I know you do. But you can't force it."

"Heh." Eren laughed bitterly. He leaned into Jeans side, resting his head on his boney shoulder. "You know my dad said the same thing on the way up here."

"See? And when has the great Dr Yeager ever been wrong?" Jean chuckled softly.

"I just really wanted to work things out. I like him so much it's scary. I've never thought about anyone else like this. It's like everything was better when he was around, you know?" Eren wiped at his eyes. "I know it's stupid, but I thought one day he'd like me back. We kissed, you know? Twice. And it was great."

"I taught you well." Jean couldn't stop himself.

"Your such a moron." Eren sighed, but Jean could hear the smile in his words. "I know it's the kind of crap people always say and it sounds like bullshit, but he's not a bad guy. He really isn't. He was nice to my parents and especially my mum. When he kissed me, he stopped it because he was drunk and didn't want to be irresponsible. When I burnt my hand and helped me so gently. He just can't be a bad guy."

"Just because he's not a bad guy, doesn't mean he's the guy for you." Said Jean carefully.

"I know." Eren started crying again.

FuuuUCK.  
   
Jean didn't know what to say or what to do so he let Eren weep into his shoulder until he fell asleep. He could have cursed Levi's name, but Eren wouldn't have wanted that. He could have tried to get Eren to look on the bright see, but that wouldn't have helped. All Eren needed usually was time. He was always quick to bounce back. Jean had seen him get sad, mad and then become completely indifferent in the course of a single day. But he had a feeling this was different. After talking Eren through something, he usually stopped being upset and moved on to being pissed off. 

I don't know if Eren will even get mad over this. He said that he doesn't deserve Levi and that's totally bullcrap but he believes it. He could be sad for weeks before slowly getting over this. But...I saw the way Levi looked at him! I fucking know what I saw! That night even Marco told him that he hopes they turn out well together! At the art show and the movie night! Levi stared at him and put up with all his crap without complaint. Just because Levi agreed to the week, doesn't mean he had to be cooperative. He could have battled Eren the whole time! But no! He went on the date, he invited Eren over, he met the guys mother fucker parents for God's sake! Not to mention he put up with everyones threats and general insanity! No! I refuse to believe that Levi felt nothing for him. We all fucking saw it!

Suddenly Jean found himself riled up on Erens behalf. His fingers were itching to hit something, preferably Levi's stupid face.

And telling Eren that he didn't give shit about him? How fucking low is that? 

Jean glance at Eren, snoring against his collar bone. He couldn't just sit there any longer. He need to do something. That and his ass had fallen asleep. He knew that Eren was a heavy sleeper, so he simply slid out from under him and tucked the blanket back around Eren. He quietly left the room and stepped out into the hall. He heard a familiar beep and looked down at his camera. He realised that he'd left it running the entire time and now his battery was screaming at him to be urgently revived. 

Fuck. Oh. Wait. Oh fuck!

An idea popped into Jeans mind and he scrambled down to hall towards his and Marcos room in search of his laptop.

**_\-----Tuesday To Tuesday-----_ **

Jean had never worked so quickly in his life, and he was the crowned king of last minute assignments. He'd created entire five minute narratives from thirty seconds of film in a day, he'd sourced the music and dragged all his artsy friends in to give him a hand with the special affects. This was another thing he was proud of. But even those times had nothing on the whirlwind in his mind as quickly dragged and dropped clips and cut them to his satisfaction. He sent to pray to every god he could remember that Armin had finally forced him to update his computer. With how slow it had been a week ago, it would have tacted on an extra hour at least.  
   
"Fine. Good. This is good." Jean watched through the footage before deciding that it was all he could do in such a time crunch. "I feel like I deserve extra credit for this."

He glanced down at the time in the corner of his screen.

"Oh, shiiit!" He cursed and hurried to save everything and transport it on to one of the many from his trusty USB collection. 

It was four past seven. Jean knew that Eren and Levi had made a deal for eight something PM. Maybe if he could convince Levi that he was the one who didn't deserve Eren within that time, then he wouldn't have to see Eren so torn up anymore. 

Eren wasn't the type to lay in bed and mop when things got tough. Because things got tough alot and Erens first response was to give the world the finger and work even harder to spite it. If there was anything the moron had going for him, it was the stubborness bred in his bones and running through his veins. Eren Jaeger didn't fucking give up. That had been a constant in Jeans life since they met. Who was Eren Jaeger if not a determined annoying fuck head?

Jean pushed Erens door open again as quietly as possible. Watching him to make sure he didn't rouse from his demented mountain of pillows and blankets. He went over onto Armins side and started rummaging through his top bed side drawer. Armin was organised to a fault. If anyone would have Levi's address or maybe the number of his one of his friends, it would be him. He found Armins addressed book and hurried back out.

He flicked through the pages, frantically scanning them for Levis first or last name. He almost completely bypassed a page when he realised it had said 'Professor Hanjis number'. Professor Hanji was friends with Levi! He yanked his phone from his pocket and dialed the number.

Come on, his fingers tighten on the phone. Come on, pick up!

The dial tone rung through four times before it was answered.

"Hello, hello?~" A voice sung out.

"Uh, um. Professor Hanji?"

"This is they."

"You might not remember me. It's Jean Kirstein? Armin and Erens friend?"

"Oh. Hello."

"Yeah." Jean shuffled his feet apprehensively. "Look, I need a favour..."

**_\-----Tuesday To Tuesday-----_ **

Jean pulled into the long drive behind the two other cars. He checked the time on his dash. It was seven thirty five. He hoped to God that he hadn't been caught on a speed camera on the way over. When the two other vehicles parked outside the large house Jeans jaw dropped as he climbed.

"Fucking figures he's rich."

"Nice to meet you." A tall and ridiculously handsome blonde man stuck his hand out towards him. "I'm Erwin Smith."

"Jean." He said and shook his hand hesitantly. 

Excuse me? Who invited fucking Vogues magazines Hercules? Those biceps are almost as thick as his eyebrows.

"Hanji told him you might be able to fix our little problem."

"I'm sure a hell going to try." Jean gripped his laptop bag in one hand. 

"Thanks for this." Hanji snatched his hand from Erwin and squeezed it. 

"It's you I have to thank." Jean shook his head slightly.

"I'll warn you." Erwin said seriously. "Levi's a stubborn prick. He already turned away Eren today."

"I know." Jean nodded firmly. "But I'm a bit of a stubborn prick myself."

"Good to hear." Erwin smiled lightly and clapped Jean on the shoulder in a way that reminded him of Reiner. "Let's go."

Erwin started towards the front door, pulling a key from his pocket.

Here we go. In to the lions den with a itty bitty USB. Oh, fuck me, this better turn out well, I busted my ass off for this.

Erwin unlocked the front door.

"Levi!" He called out, his low voice echoing throughout the entry way.

"I hope he's back." Hanji bit they finger nervously.

"Check the garage." Erwin told them.

"Right." Hanji nodded and hurried over to a battered looking door.

Okay? The rest of the place is spotless? Didn't Eren say once that Levi was a huge neat freak?

"That's Eren doing." Erwin suddenly spoke up behind him. His voice boomed in Jeans chest.

"What?" He frowned.

"He really didn't want him to leave."

"Yeah." Jean nodded in understanding. "Eren can be down right terrifying when the adrenaline gets pumping."

Memories of there many squabbles and fist fights rushed through his mind. He and Eren had been in more then there fair share of conflicts. The most heated he'd ever seen Eren still sent a chill down his spine. That day not long before they broke up. He didn't like to think about it. Those fucking bigots with there noses in the air. Jean could have forced himself to scoffed and ignore them, but Eren wasn't like that. What made it worse is he knew that he did it more for him them himself. Eren knew everything Jean had gone through with his family and trying to get him to except him and to except himself. Eren couldn't stand there and let a group of narrow minded thugs talk shit about them, about him.

I never paid him back for that day, Jean realized. Sure I jumped in when I saw that they could have killed him, but Eren did so much for me back then. If he hadn't helped me out, would I ever have gotten together with Marco? Would I still be living lie or would my grandfather have disowned me completely? 

Jean realized he owed his life as he knew it to a suicidal bastard and it pissed him off.

"His car is here." Hanji told them.

"He's probably up stairs cleaning." Erwin assed. "Come on."

Erwin nudged Jean towards the stairs to the second floor. He clenched his computer bag and sucked in a breath. 

Hanji took the lead, then Jean with Erwin behind them. 

Jesus this guy could block out the sun with his shoulder width! It's kinda hit actually...FOCUS KIRSTEIN! GET YOUR GAY IN CHECK!

Hanji stopped aburptly and Jean almost ran straight into there back. Levi Ackerman stood at the top of the stairs, murder in his eyes.

"What is he," Levi looked pointedly at Jean. ",doing here?"

Okay? Fucking rude much?

"Eren told me what happened and I need to show you something." Jean planted his feet and stood his ground.

"Not interested." Levi half turned away.

That's not gonna fucking roll mate.

"Hey!" Jean shoved past Hanji. "Don't just walk away when I'm talking to you!"

"Piss off." Levi glared daggers at him. "Why don't you go whine to your boyfriend?"

"I'm not Eren." Jean glared right back at him. "Trying to hurt my feelings won't do shit!"

"Just give him a chance!" Hanji was practically begging. "You deserve to be happy Levi!"

"Are you really going to run away again?" Erwin asked with what was a mixture of disappointment and irritation.

Levi growled deep in his throat and marched back into the second floor.

"Hey!" Jean followed him without a thought.

"Get the fuck off my property before I call the police and have you forcibly removed." Levi spat viciously. "All three of you."

Oh, fuck this guy! This is what Eren wants to grow old with? 

"Okay, look here you fucking midget!" Jean was done. This fucker was hurting Eren and Jean was so done with it. "I've known Eren for a long time and I've never seen him so fucked up. And I've watched him go though some shit. I don't know why an asshole like you has caught his attention in the first place and I really don't care. All I'm asking is for you to sit the fuck down and watch!"

For a long moment the only sound was Jean panting softly. Levi visibly clenched his fists to the point of trembling, his eyes hooded by strands of black hair.

"Now I understand how you managed to handle Eren for so long." Levi breathed out softly.

Is he talking about...? Shiiit. Eren must have told him.

Jean ripped open the front pocket if his bag and pulled out  his USB stick.

"Will you please just watch it?" Jean held it up.

Levi stared at him emotionlessly, before letting his eyes drop.

"Whatever." 

"Over here." Hanji grabbed Jeans shoulder and pulled him over to the large flat screen TV. They pointed the side where the USB ports where and grabbed the remote. They leaned in close to Jean and whispered. "Well done kid."

Hanji turned on the TV and then handed Jean the remote. He guestured to Levi and the couch. 

"Don't expect perfection." He said, suddenly nervous. "This was a last minute thing."

Erwin made sure Levi sat down on the couch. Jean and the others stood behind him.

"What is this?" Hanji asked in a loud whisper. 

"Just watch." He told them and raised the remote to start the video.

An image of Eren standing with Connie and Sasha filled the screen. The people and art work in the background made it clear that they were at an art show. Text in the corner of the screen read, 'April 21, 7:29pm'.

"Today in The Life of a Suicidal Bastard, we see Eren Jaeger, being one thirsty thot." Jeans voice was clear and behind the camera as he stepped closer and Erens voice was heard.

"-no seriously guys, he was so annoyed in, like the hottest way." Eren gushed.

"Did you get a pic?" Connie jumped about like a spastic, hanging off Erens shoulder.

"No!" Eren shook him off. "That would have just been weird. Beside, if I'd been caught he probably would have killed me. Like, for real, he looked like this." 

Eren pulled the corners of his eye back, glaring as darkly as possible and crounching down several inches. 

Hanji quickly turned around and slapped a hand over there mouth. Even Erwin lifted a hand to his lips to hide his humorous smile. Levi on the couch before them, didn't move and inch. 

"That's hot?" The Sasha on the TV wore a confused expression. 

"You had to be there." Eren shrugged. "I mean, he was jerk, but I'd hit it."

"The hitting you ever do Jeager," Jean laughed aloud. ",is your face on the pavement."

"Rack off Horse Face!" Eren leapt at him angerly. "Stop filming me all the time!"

The video cut out and the screen was filled with a new scene. The camera trained on Eren sitting in a back of Mikasas car, bordered by Armin and Marco. The image was grainy due to the only lighting being the cars roof light, but you could see the people clearly. New text appeared in the screens corner,   'May 2nd, 9:04pm'.

"He was there again!" Eren exclaimed, undoing the first two buttons of his green shirt. "The short hot guy!"

"I thought you said he was really rude?" Came Mikasas voice from somewhere off camera. 

"Yeah, but in a hot way!" Eren insisted.

"Did you ever find out his name?" Asked Marco.

"Oh, shit!" 

"See." Armins rolled his eyes. "You don't even know his name."

"Yeah...but..."

"Oh, my, gosh, Jeager. We get it." Jean sighed. "Your undersexed. Get on Grindr or something."

"Jean!" Eren growled, kicked his foot up as Jean quickly jerked the camera away, giving a view of the cars ceiling.

Again the camera cut away, this time giving a shaky shot of tiles as Jean walked with the lense pointed downwards. Then he panned up, people and object blurring in the background as Jean adjusted the focus. This time the text read, 'May 18th, 6:53pm'. He pulled in close on Eren and what was Levis back. It was another art show case and he was filming from to far away, but Erens smile was wide enough to be seen despite the difference.

Eren said something and Levi went to turn away when Eren called for him and said something else that caught his attention. Levi cocked one hip and put a hand on his waist and Eren flushed red, covering his mouth with his hand.

"What a little bitch." Jean whispered under his breath.

The scene changed again, but the date remained the same but the time was pushed almost two hours later. Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Christa, sat bathed in the unflattering fluorescent lighting only found in public bathrooms, twenty four hours gas stations and fast food restaurants. It was obviously the latter as unknown hands layed a tray loaded with greasey food onto the table.

"Did you see Minas photorealism exhibit piece?" Armin spoke up. 

"Yeah, she did a great job." Marco beamed brightly.

"Could you get any hotter?" Jean muttered to himself, zooming in directly on his boyfriends face.

"She's so talented!" Came Christas voice, now off camera thanks to the extreme close up on Marcos freckled cheek bones.

"You think maybe she need a nude model?" Came Reiners deep voice from somewhere beside Jean.

"Don't try and act straight, lavender boy. It's embrassing." Jean zoomed back out to fit  Ymir in the frame as she scoffed, lifting up Christa, sitting down and putting her back in her lap. "So, Jeager, I heard your thirsty ass went booty hunting again."

"You know what happened, Ymir." Christa frowned. "You were there."

Ymir clapped a hand over her girlfriends mouth and kept talking.

"When's the wedding?" She sneered.

"Spring if you must know!" Eren turned his face away annoyedly.

"He turned you down flat again, Eren." Mikasa said, taking a bite from her burger.

"You know-" Eren turned to her with a pout when the scene changed for the fifth time.

They where at another art show, the text reading, 'June 4th, 8:01pm'. Mikasa and Annie were standing beside Eren.

"Here we see Eren Yeager, flanked by to two attractive women. It is likely he will die without there support and protection." Jean narrated poorly.

"That's it! Give me the fucking camera!" Eren jumped forward, the lense getting a good at Jeans feet as he dropped it and it was caught by the strap around his neck.

"Eren!" Connies voice shouted out. "Eren! We saw the the guy!"

Jean lifted the camera back up to show Eren stepping forward to grab Connie's shoulders to stop himself from being mown  down.

"Seriously?" Erens face immediately brightened. Sasha came barreling in next but ended up on her backside when Mikasa actively stepped out of her path. "Where?"

"He just walked in." Sasha stood up, rubbing her tender backside. "He was talking to Professor Zoe."

"Here we go." Mikasa sighed softly.

"Okay. Here we go." Eren suddenly had an air of confidence, as sucked in a breath and brushed down his shirt. He turned to his friends. "Do I look okay?"

"You have got to be kidding me." Jean scoffed loudly.

Eren appeared ready to shoot a come back at him when Connie slung an arm around his neck.

"Hotter then a tamale." Connie grinned at him encouragingly.

"Go get the booty!" Sasha saluted him enthusiastically.

"Okay. Cool, yeah. I can do this." Eren smiled at them gratefully. "Thanks guys."

Another scene change, the text now reading, 'June 3rd 10:37am'.

"I don't get what's so special about this Levi." Ymirs voice could be heard as Jean creeped up a hall way towards an open door.

"And today on, In The Life of A Suicidal Bastard..." 

Armin passed him on his way out, giving his camera an amused eye roll.

Jean came to stand in the doorway behind Ymir, peaking around her body into the mess room. Erens bed had a pile of clothes thrown haphazardly on top of it.

"He just is." Eren balled up the shirt he was holding and threw it into the basketball hoop attached to the wall above his bed. "Levi...Levi's just really freaking special."

"Is that supposed to be a good thing?" Said Ymir cynically.

"Yes." Eren held up another shirt to his body, studying his reflection in the mirror on the inside of his wardrobe door. "He's a really unique person. I can just tell."

"Yuck." You could hear the way Ymir screwed up her face as she talked.

"Thanks." Eren replied sarcastically. "You wouldn't understand how I feel Ymir. You've been obsessed with the same girl since high school. I haven't known Levi that long, but I just know that I need to...you know."

"Hit that?" Ymir now sounded amused.

"That too." Eren shrugged, glancing over at her. He finally spotted Jean lurking behind his camera and his face twisted in anger. "Oi!"

When the scene changed again, it almost seemed like it could have been the same day, but this time the text said it was the next day at twelve thirteen. Jean was filming through a crack in Erens bedroom door. He was sitting on the floor by his desk, holding his phone to his ear.

"I'm almost done. Why?" He asked into the receiver. "Are you inviting me over?"

A wide grin broke out on his face, bright and unrestrained. 

The person on the other line said something and Erens face fell into confusion.

"I'm honestly not sure whether or not that was sarcasm..." He  said slowly.

The person spoke again and Eren quickly perked up.

"Oh, okay. Sure, I'd love to." Eren sighed in relief and let himself fall back on to the carpet, hidden from the cameras view by the bed.

"No slobblyness. Got it." Eren could be heard agreeing. There was along pause of silence before he spoke again in an almost pained tone. "Fuck me." 

"No thanks." Jean suddenly spoke up, unintentionally loud enough for Eren to hear.

Eren sat back up, his head snapping in Jeans direction.

"Shit." Jean cursed when he realised he'd been spotted.

"You motHER FUCK-" Eren launched up at the door as the footage cut away.

The next scene was one Levi had seen before. It was shot from inside the house, Eren swaying back and forth on a swing near the back fence, Levi leaning against the same fence a few feet away. You could tell there were mid conversation but we're too far away for anyone to make out any words. The date told them that again it was the next day, 'June 5th, 10:11pm'.

"Fucking suicidal bastard." Jean cursed under his breath.

It was only a few seconds before it changed over again. It's was, 'June 8th, 12:48 am'. Eren was laying on the couch in the lounge room, legs hanging off the end, his head in Armins lap. Connie and Sasha were barely visible, asleep on the other couch in the dim lighting from the outside light streaming in from the glass sliding doors. Jean was filming secretly once again, leaning around the corner of the hall, vooming in and focusing on the back of Armins head.

"What if they don't like him?" Erens voice was soft and could hardly be heard. 

"Don't worry so much Eren." Armin reassured him. "They couldn't ever hate anyone if you really liked them."

"But I want them to like him."

"You won't know until tomorrow, so just relax."

"Do you think this is dumb, Ar?" Eren asked in a distance voice. "This whole trying to win over Levi in one week thing?"

"I honestly don't really know." Armin admitted. "But if anyone could pull it off, it'd be you."

"I'm fucking terrified." Said Eren, everyone had to strain to hear him. "What if he still doesn't want me when it's over? What do I do then? Just go on with my life?"

"What else can you do?" Questioned Armin with a shrug. "You can't let someone else dictate your happiness."

"Your so smart, Armin."

"Yeah, I know."

When the scene changed Jean knew it was for the last time. He clenched his fists at his side. This had been the most difficult part to play back. Hanji and Erwin seemed confused at the dark screen, but didn't dare speak. A moment passed and a loud sob could be heard. Jean watched Levi's back tense and felt a small bout of triumph. The text appeared on the screen reading todays date, timed five fifty eight PM, that afternoon.

"He-he said that he d-doesn't care about m-me-me." Eren voice was yet also wet with tears as he tryed to force out words between gasps.

"Hey, calm down." Jeans voice urged. "You've hyperventilated while crying before."

"That was one-one time asshole." Eren shot back miserably.

"So. You said Levi doesn't care about you?" Jean continued, there as a pause before he spoke again. "He really said that?"

"More then once." 

"Damn." Jean breathed out.  
"Tell me what happened."  

"We were ha-having a picnic." Eren had to stop himself before continuing, trying to get his crying under control. "We were having a picnic at the park in Shinganshina yesterday and me and Levi went for a walk and we're just talking and then he got all weird and told me we weren't going to work out and then I got upset and we got into an argument. I told him to admit that he had fun this week but he's so fucking stubborn, you know? He said this week was a mistake and then he literally left. He went home witho even telling me. I had to call Erwin to find out what was happening. I want to fix things right away but everyone convinced me to wait until tomorrow, so I did. Dad drove me to Levi's this morning and I tried to fix things but we just fucking fought again. He said he didn't give a shit what happened to me or my family and then he just left again."

"What the fuck?" Came Jeans angered voice. "What a fucking asshole!"

"Yeah, he is an asshole." Eren admitted quietly, the pain was raw and full in his voice. "And I still don't deserve him."

In the present Jean saw Levi visibly sit straighter.

"What?" Said Jeans recorded voice firm that afternoon on tje dark screen. "What kinda of shit is that coming out of your mouth?"

"I fucking forced him to do all of this Jean. I harassed him for ages then made him agree to play happy boyfriends for a week." Eren paused again to calm himself down. "I did all that and he still did it. I know he can be really kind, but I don't deserve that kindness."

Eren burst into a loud sob, the sound of shuffling was heard.

"Eren..." Jean sighed, the shuffling was louder this time as the person with the camera was the one moving about.

There was a long silent moment, pregnant with tension and pity.

"Not to be clique as fuck, but maybe you just aren't meant to be together?" Jean spoke up.

"But I really, really like him." Eren choked out in a way that sounded painful.

"I know man. I know you do. But you can't force it."

"Heh." Eren laughed bitterly. More shuffling was loud in the cameras audio recorder. "You know my dad said the same thing on the way up here."

"See? And when has the great Dr Yeager ever been wrong?" Jean chuckled softly.

"I just really wanted to work things out. I like him so much it's scary. I've never thought about anyone else like this. It's like everything was better when he was around, you know? I know it's stupid, but I thought one day he'd like me back. We kissed, you know? Twice. And it was great."

"I taught you well." Jean said quietly but deliberately.

"Your such a moron." Eren seemed to say with a smile. "I know it's the kind of crap people always say and it sounds like bullshit, but he's not a bad guy. He really isn't. He was nice to my parents and especially my mum. When he kissed me, he stopped it because he was drunk and didn't want to be irresponsible. When I burnt my hand and helped me so gently. He just can't be a bad guy."

"Just because he's not a bad guy, doesn't mean he's the guy for you." 

"I know." Eren said before another sob filled the room. 

Jean had purposely left in an entire minute of Eren crying. He wanted Levi to hurt, even a little. He wanted him to feel like crap for what he had done.

The video ended and the screen returned to folder selection. Erwin let out a audible breath and Hanji leaned there hands against the back of the couch. No body moved. Jean stared at Levis head, waitng for him to do or say something. But apparently Hanji didn't have that much patience.

"Levi-?" They only managed to get his name out.

"Where's Eren?" Levi asked, his voice was strangely calm but had a strained quality to it.

"He was still at home when I left." Said Jean. "Crying over you."

I hope you feel guilty.

Levi stood up from the couch aburptly.

"I need to see him."

_**\-----Tuesday To Tuesday-----** _

Levi had immediately gone to jump into his car, almost forgetting his keys if it hadn't been for Erwin.

Levi had only had the time to give Erwin a nod of thanks and Hanji an apologetic look before starting up the engine. Jean was already starting to roll up the drive.

How could I be so fucking stupid? What the fuck is wrong with me? I made him think he didn't deserve me! Made him cry again

Levis hands tighten on the steering wheel. He glared though the windshield glass as if it could get him there faster as he pulled out on to the road. He couldn't get the sound of Erens sobs out if his mind. 

How could I do that to him? I thought he would be fine! I thought I was doing what was best for everyone! I'm too old and too sour and negative. He could love someone else but he doesn't, he loves one and I threw it back in his face because I got scared. But this whole time Erens been the one who was really scared. Scared I wouldn't give him a chance, that I would hate his friends, that his family would hate me. I gave up a week? Erens been thinking about me for months. He knew I wasn't fun to be around, he knew I was rude and sour and negative from the beginning but he didn't care, because he's the good person, not me.

Tears burned at the corners of his eyes and he quickly blinked them away. He didn't want to get in an accident because he, a fully grown adult, was crying behind the wheel.

Jeans right. I don't know why Eren wants and asshole like me in his life, but the important part is that he does and...and I want him too. I don't want this week to end! 

Levi knew Eren lived a half an hour drive away, but was certain both he and Jean got there in half of that. Jean practically kicked his car door open. He waiting in the middle of the lawn for Levi to come over. The front door flew open. Armin hurried out, slamming the door behind him.

"I need to see Eren." Levi told him, a hint of desperation in his voice.

"He's not here." Armin scampered over shaking his head. "He left over half an hour for the aquarium."

"Fuck." Levi cursed loudly, hitting his palm against his forehead.

The front door practically came  off its hinges as Mikasa and Annie stepped out, pure rage rolling off them in waves.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Mikasa spat murderously.

Levi genuinely felt like he life could have been in danger.

"Get going." Jean hurried shoved him towards the car.

Levi hesitated for a moment. He realised he'd feel guilty if he left Jean to deal with his mess. 

 "I'll do what I can to hold them back!" Jean urged him. "It's almost eight o'clock! You still have time!"

I still have time.

"Thanks." Levi nodded gratefully.

I still have time!  
   
Mikasa and Annie were stomping across the yard towards him. He quickly scrambled back into his car and pulled out on to the road. For a moment he thought they might try and run him down,  but when he looked in his review he could see Jean an Armin attempting to reason with them.

Levi racked his brain for a momentary, trying to remember which route to take to the aquarium, he'd only been there that one time. He took a second to glanced down at his watch. It was seven fifty four. He had exactly thirty minutes until the week would be up. He wasn't sure why it was so important to get there before eight twenty four, but it was.

Unlike the drive to Erens house, traffic prevents him from going as fast as he'd like. By the time he arrives outside the aquarium, it's already eight twelve. He hurries up the entry way and realises something.

Fuck! Shit! 

He patted down his pockets. He hadn't brought his wallet with him. In his mind he could see it sitting there on the kitchen bench mocking him.

Fuck! What do I do? 

He stood there in the entry way for a moment, his mind screaming desperately at him to do something.

Shit, shit, shit! This can't all end because I have no fucking money on me! I'm running out of time!

"Psst! Oi!" Levi's head jerked up at the familiar tone. Ymir was standing there wearing a blue staff t-shirt with her name on it. Levi felt as though he could have hugged her in that moment. "Jean called me. Erens over by the big tank, come on."

Ymir grabbed his arm and pulled him past the concession stand without a problem.

"You fucking owe me." Ymir sighed annoyedly. "I'm surprised Jeans helping you out. I thought he'd hate your guts right now like the rest of us, but whatever."

She lead him through the first exhibit and then paused before a large arched entry way. In side he recognised the huge tank glowing blue. He took a step forward and Ymir quickly grabbed his arm.

"Slow your roll, Romeo. You might want this so your ass doesn't get kicked out." She pulled out a stamp from her pocket and pressed it down harder then necessary on the back of his hand. She gave him a stern warning glare. "And I'll be keeping an eye on you. If I see Eren getting upset, I fucking drown you and feed you to the sharks, capiche?"

"Right." Levi could only nod.

"Good." Ymir shoved him towards the arch way. "Now get lost."

"Thanks!" Levi called behind him as he hurried on inside. 

Unlike when Eren had taken him here almost a week ago, there were other people milling about. It was a Tuesday so usually it wouldn't be so crowded. But this was a Tuesday during summer. Families and mother's with prams and strollers were everywhere. Teens sucking up the free WIFI and airconditioning, hung about in small groups. A senior tour group was set up on one side.

This place is fucking huge. 

He'd never seen it completely lit before. He moved straight for the tank that ran the length of the entire back wall, all the way up the thirty foot high walls. He had to duck and weave around people, being careful not to step on anyones children. It took him and entire two minutes to get right up to the tank itself.

He glanced both ways. He couldn't see Eren through the thick of the people on either side.

Shit! I am I supposed to find him?

He looked left, then right, then left again and then decided to go right. It was impossible to stick to the side of the tank the entire time, with the amount of people, forcing him to make costly detours.

He jumped of the way of a father with a twin pram and checked his watch. Eight sixteen.

Eight minutes left!

He pushed harder through the crowd and broke out into a clearing. A woman knocked into him and didn't bother to apologize. As he turned to snap at her, he caught sight of a head of ridiculous spike hair.

Eren?

He completely forgot about the woman and forced his way back over to the tank. He kept his eyes trained on the man by the tank. It took him another minute. 

Please let it be him!  
   
He practically fell into the spot beside him. It was Eren. Beautiful big eyes puffy and red, even in the blue light, still wearing his clothes from the day before.

"Eren." He breathed out in relief, he thought his legs were about to give way. For a moment he thought Eren hadn't heard him over the echo of other people, but he turned to look at him with surprise.

"Levi?" He could just barley hear Erens tired voice. 

Immediately Levi was overwhelmed, tears welled in his tears and fell. He threw himself at Eren, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him down to his height so he could whisper in his ear.

"I'm so fucking sorry. I'm so sorry, Eren. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Slowly Erens arms raised to wrap around him and Levi relaxed into them. "You were right Eren. This week with you has been...the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm sorry I lied."

"No." Erens voice rasped in his ear. "I'm sorry I forced you into this. It was so wrong of me."

"I don't care about right now." Levi pulled back and cupped Erens face in his hands. He wiped away Erens years with his thumbs and tried to blink away his own. "Everything I said to you was just a front because I was scared of hurting you. I thought I could protect you by pushing you away, but I doesn't work like that. Just hurt you more."

"Levi..." Eren let out a sob.

"Shush." Levi hushed him, standing on his toes to kiss Erens forehead tenderly. "I don't want you to ever cry again."

"But I love you so much." Eren pressed there foreheads together, the tears in his lashes falling on to Levis cheeks. 

"I love you too, Eren." Levi said without hesitation. Eren looked at him with those big tearful eyes. "I don't know when it started, but I don't want it to end."

Eren kissed him without warning, but Levi had no intention of ever pulling away. They were surrounded by children and elderly, but it was like in that moment, they didn't exist. 

It was sweet and soft and gentle. Not like any other kiss they'd had before. Levi held his face so tenderly, like Eren would break any moment. 

Eren pulled back and drew in a shaky breath.

"Wow." He laughed softly.

"Yeah." Levi smiled back at him.

"We just kissed in the middle of a crowded aquarium."

"We did."

"That's so sickly sweet I could puke."

"Please don't." Levi pulled his head back a few inches.

Eren laughed heartily, wiping away a few stray tears on his sleeve. He grinned and blushed like he always did when he was embrassessed and Levi pulled him close again. He couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with a boy who smiled like that.

_**\-----THE END-----** _

Okay, I know what your saying! What? That's the end? That was like two chapters long, the heck? In my defense, it was always going to be this short, so I apologise to anyone who was hoping for much more, but in that case you'll be glad to know that this isn't really the end! Well, it is the end kinda, but there will be an epilogue that takes place in a year from this chapter coming up next! Of course it's you don't have to read it, but imma write it all the same.

So, anyway! This has been a fun ride. This story was initially me trying my hand at romance so feed back is much appreciated! Romance is really the opposite of my forte but if I ever want to write about my fav ships then I gotta start somewhere! 

Thank you so much for reading! All your comments and likes make me feel all warm and fuzzy!


End file.
